Alternate Choices
by Scfilover
Summary: What if a friendship with Tony Stark helps Loki realize he's letting bitterness overcome him? What if he doesn't let the frost giants in but someone else does- which leads to him being on the throne? In which a smart, brave and loyal -but not thoughtlessly loyal- Loki discovers the good in himself and is a hero. Features elements of Thor and Ironman 2.
1. Reflections & a Decision

-This disclaimer applies to the whole story: I don't own anything. I will also be using some names and places from Norse mythology, but with my own spin on things.

As Loki woke up his mind immediately began, as it always did, to think. _Another day in Asgard. What should I do? There are several projects which could each easily consume my attention. It has been a long time since I had breakfast with my family. I shall decide my plans after that._

He donned a moderately formal court outfit with his magic. As he passed other Aesir their attitude towards him caused an often repeated chain of thought. _The disrespect of any male who relies on mind and magic comes from the wars with Svartalfheim and Jotunheim. Magic and intelligence killed many Aesir and/or made them look bad. The Aesir did not want to admit they were horrified and embarrassed. They forgot magic and mind also helped Asgard on the battlefield. The Aesir labeled magic and thinking on the battlefield as cowardly and ineffective. Magic and thought became the province of women or old men. Men who use magic when it could be avoided are supposedly ineffective, cowardly or both. The only men who can honorably think rather than use 'warrior' arts are those who, like father's council, are too old to fight on the battlefield. _

_That close-mindedness is foolish, however, as I have shown how valuable it is for a prince of Asgard to treasure using one's mind and magic. I have saved Thor and his friends' lives. My words protect Asgard's relationships with other realms. My suggestions in council meetings, the same meetings Thor won't bother to attend, have been helpful. If only Asgard was not so close-minded. _

Loki put these thoughts aside as he walked into the banquet hall. His mother smiled at him as he joined his parents at the high table. _Mother is the only person who has not placed me in Thor's shadow._

"It has been a while since you ate with us Loki. I am glad to see you my son," his mother says in greeting.

"It is good to see you as well mother," he replied with one of his rare open-hearted smiles.

He looked over to his father who sat next to her. Father gave him a reserved nod.

"Good morning Loki."

"Good morning father."

_When I was younger things were not so formal between us. He would astound Thor and me with stories. We basked in his approval. Unfortunately, as it became clear how different I was and I made my choice, that approval was replaced with watchful distance. _That thought was pushed aside when Thor came into the room.

"Brother," Thor called out to Loki.

Thor was as bright as always. People saw his brother and everything brightened. Greetings were called out and overall readiness to face the day went up. _It is as if he takes in the love people have for him, and in reflecting it, brightens everything. It gladdens my heart that it is I he saw first. He cares for me and wants me by his side. _Loki felt bitterness subside and a sense of ease fill him.

"Brother," he called back with another smile. _I am affectionate this morning. Perhaps I need to eat breakfast in the hall more often. _Thor's joy in his presence reminded him why he loves his brother. _Thor has always been with me. 'Ki-ki' and 'T'or' are the first utterances I remember. We made dreams of ruling Asgard together. He defended me against the other children when it became apparent Asgard's usual ways of dealing with problems suited me ill. I don't want to think about how he started to join in chiding me. _

"Aye, it is good to see your brother at table Thor. He looks a sight, though, he needs to eat more," Volstagg called out.

"More adventuring would be good for him. He needs more color and muscle or no woman will have him," Frandal added.

_I know that glare Sif has given Frandal is not in my defense._ _Sif resents any comment about women given her unusual choice. Women can use magic and mind. She is not good at them, so she chose to become a warrior. She does not see the usefulness of what she cannot do. _

Thor laughed at Volstagg and Frandal's comments while waving to the contemptuous Sif and Hogun.

"Good morning my friends! They are right, Loki, you need to spend less time on your trickery and more on warrior pursuits with us!"

_They don't say those things because they want me around! This is why I don't have more meals here. Thor laughs at his friends' disrespect and I see other people snickering. _

_Thor may not dislike me, or think me a coward, but he doesn't respect me the way he should. He loves me, but he doesn't see me as an equal. _

_It astounds me how complex my feelings for my brother are. I love him. I regularly save him from embarrassment, danger and the grief he would feel at one of those imbeciles dying. I also loathe him for making me feel like I need to be grateful he gives me any respect. He thought using magic and mind was worthy once. Then we started training and he met them. They turned him against me. _

Volstagg spat out his boar leg which suddenly tasted unpleasant. Frandal yelped at the same time when the ale in his cup turned into snakes. Thor laughed and Loki couldn't help a triumphant smirk. _He lets you insult me, and agrees with you about my choice, but he is my brother._

"Just a bit of fun," Loki said with an innocent glance. The smirk faded when he noticed his father's disapproval and his mother's disappointment. _It is alright for those buffoons to insult me but not alright for me to defend myself! _

Bitterness made Loki's food taste far worse than what he did to Volstagg's.

He left the banquet hall before Thor could make some stupid suggestion about going on a quest. He went to his quarters and threw up his strongest spells. Now even Thor would have problems getting to him. He stood in the middle of his room with his magic churning.

_ Being in Thor's shadow is intolerable! What can I do to become his equal? It seems like nothing works. Not making suggestions at council meetings, helping Thor or reprimanding people for their disrespect. There must be something I can do to get out of the rut I am in. I need time away from Asgard to find a solution. I must get a haven where I can look at things with fresh eyes. _

* * *

Yesterday's Dreams posting their story "Odin's Son" ,which is another AU where Loki gets on the throne, inspired me to get off my backside and start posting this. "Odin's Son" has a smart, rational, sarcastic and not evil Loki. If that sounds interesting I'd recommend it :)

This story is complete, but I'll be posting it in batches.

When I wrote this chapter, I thought of lyrics from "Lovesong" by 311 or Adele. Part of the song goes "when I am alone with you, I feel young again…when I'm alone with you I feel free again" which to me captures Loki's relationship with Thor. When Thor is not being influenced by others, he and Loki can just be brothers. "However long I stay, I will always love you…However far away I will always love you" captures Loki's love for Thor, his parents and Asgard.


	2. Reconnaissance

Loki's first step in finding a haven is creating a spell which allows him to evade Heimdall's sight. His next step is testing the spell by going to the discouraged realm of Midgard. What he finds on Midgard, and the decision he makes, astounds him. _Mortals are seen as laughable. Their lives are short and they believed those horrid lies Aesir made as practical jokes. Those lies horrified father and he banned them. That ban limited diversion on Midgard so it became too boring for Aesir. My trip to Midgard has shown that the place has much to offer. It has variety, many different types of reading material and interesting technology. It is also worth noting that no one would quickly think to look for me there. It makes sense to choose a haven on Midgard. I'll have to be careful. If I'm gone too long Heimdall might decide revealing I'm blinding him is worth the cost to his pride. Then Father would make assumptions and ban me from returning to Midgard. _

As Loki learned more about Midgard, or to use a human name 'Earth', he decided he wanted to find some human companions. _I am an introvert, but it would be nice to have someone to challenge me. The Aesir would sneer at human shield-brethren, but I think perceptions of humans are wrong. I've read of thinkers who could outwit Aesir. _

_The question is who? How about…I can't be serious. The man has almost Thor level arrogance! The long suffering looks I've seen on Pepper Potts and James Rhodes are familiar. Then again, Stark also shares qualities with me other people lack. He is a genius, his wit is sharp and he refuses to be in anyone's shadow. _

_I have to gain Stark's attention without looking like I am seeking it. I can do this by inviting myself to events Stark will attend. Stark will notice my intelligence. Eventually he will become intrigued enough to research me. When he and JARVIS cannot hack my tablet then he will approach me._

Loki got Stark's attention, but Stark said nothing to Loki. _He doesn't want to seem like a supplicant either. If he waits and casually approaches me then he won't. _

Loki decided to heighten Stark's interest by teleporting twice. He only allows Stark to see him do so. This causes a result at the next event they both attend. Loki goes outside to teleport and hears footsteps follow him. He hears a voice casually say,

"Leaving Q?"

Loki hid a grin. _I love it when a plan comes together._

"Are you speaking to me," he asked Stark nonchalantly. Stark rolled his eyes.

"You pull pranks and teleport. I gotta say I like the way you do it better though. The whole white flash thing Q uses in _Star Trek the Next Generation_ is so gaudy."

"It's good that I am not Q or I would be offended," Loki responded dryly.

"The blocks you have are starting to annoy JARVIS."

"Please pass on my apologies. Annoying JARVIS is not my plan."

"Then what is? Surely you don't want to annoy me. That would be bad karma. Then again, considering how many people I annoy maybe not. Still, I'm just too nosy to stop," Tony replied.

"I wouldn't stop either. How about you guess who I am," Loki challenged.

"Only if you promise not to pull a Rumpelstiltskin and steal my first born if I guess wrong. I really wouldn't want to lose one of my 'bots or JARVIS," Tony retorted.

"It would be most unmannerly of me to take any of them. No, I would just leave if your guesses weren't correct or amusing," Loki replied.

"That would be a downer. You seem like you might understand the brainy things in life. Hmm, you're too subtle to be Harry Potter," Tony guessed cheekily.

"That boy would not understand the concept if it introduced itself to him."

"So you'd be a Slytherin then?"

"I would. That or a Ravenclaw. My family members would be Gryffindors," Loki says to give Stark a clue.

"Family who doesn't like sneaking, skills which seem like magic, mischievous and able to keep up with my snark…another fictional character matches those traits," Tony sums up.

"Maybe the portrayal of that individual hints at a truth. I say _hint_ because much of it is incorrect."

"Please tell me you aren't into causing Ragnarok. If the whole horse thing happened I won't judge, but I'm not up for causing the end of the world."

Loki winced. _Thor and I have our differences but the idea of any child of mine killing him is horrifying. I also don't want to end the universe. I never cavorted with a horse. _

"I am not 'into' ending the world or cavorting with horses. In fact, mention that obscenity again and I'll turn your hair pink Stark. A pink that would clash horribly with your suit."

"I'd use it to show support for cancer research. Pay $1000 for everyone who dyes their hair pink. That would advance research and keep me from being embarrassed. I'd figure a way to turn my hair back. I am a philanthropist so I'll make that offer whether you turn my hair pink or not."

Loki's eyebrow went up. _It is doubtful Stark would figure out a way to undo my spell. His way of countering me by helping others intrigues me. No one has brushed off one of my chiding pranks so adroitly before. It's better than the anger and derision the Aesir respond with. Yes, Stark might do._

"I am Loki Odinson and your acquaintance is acceptable," Loki allows.

" 'Odinson'? Yeah, someone definitely miswrote something. Tony Stark, nice to meet you. How about you teleport us to New York and I'll get us some good pizza?"

_No one could fake that. Challenging me without his suit is foolhardy but he shows respect by being willing to buy the food. _

Loki smirked and moved them to near Times Square.

"I could use a spell to find the place you wish but it'd be faster if you showed me a picture," Loki said innocently. Stark quickly hid shock and grinned.

"Smart, snarky and talented. Where have you been all my life?"

"I could explain in mind-numbing detail. Suffice to say it involves exposure to copious amounts of stupidity," Loki informed him.

"Pizza it is then," Stark said as he opened his cellphone and then continued, "JARVIS, I'm in New York!"

"I was starting to wonder sir," JARVIS replied with resigned dryness.

"I'm with Loki, yeah that Loki except nix Ragnarok and equine connections. He's my new BFF and we're going to grab some pizza."

"I'm happy for you sir," JARVIS replied.

"Love you too JARVIS. Hey, bring up a picture of that pizza place I like around here."

"As you wish," it was amazing how JARVIS could interject dubiousness, "Is there anything else sir?"

"Nope, that's it. Don't wait up," Stark said and hung up after Loki indicated with a nod that he memorized the picture of the pizza place.

"Don't you think that I could harm you," Loki asked.

"If you were going to do that you would have before now. I wouldn't be able to stop it- now anyhow. After I get to know you better I could probably cook something up."

_Intelligence mixed with bravery. How refreshing. Yes, Stark will do._

* * *

Kudos to anyone who knows where "I love it when a plan comes together" comes from.


	3. Making Friends

Chapter 3 making friends

Loki and Tony both know the sting of broken trust so they become friends cautiously. It is small events which help build their friendship.

Bestowing idiotic nicknames:

"Must you call me by that inane name? I am not a reindeer."

"Your horns suggest it," Tony informs with a grin.

"I think not. For such stupidity I should transform you into a reindeer until you know what a reindeer's horns look like," Loki retorts with amused annoyance.

"Hey, be nice. Wait, I got that board meeting coming up. I could go, eat all the paperwork and freak people out. That sounds like it could be the best board meeting ever. Maybe I could be a reindeer for just the meeting? Anyhow, 'Reindeer Games' also refers to a reindeer that has a unique ability, got treated like crud, rescued everyone and got the respect he wanted," Tony replies.

"Very well, but if anyone else calls me such they will not escape my wrath," Loki declares.

"Doth you Aesir have a fascination with Shakespeare overly much?"

"Don't be ridiculous. The Aesir would find the Bard too underhanded and disapprove," Loki answered exasperatedly.

"Their loss."

Discussing Harry Potter:

"The Slytherins really have a raw deal in those books. Some act like jerks, but is the whole house like that? What about Snape? The bad stuff he did was on him, but the Gryffindors weren't perfect either. Plus, it didn't seem like his sacrifice really changed anything. Sure, Harry Potter named a kid after him _but_ middle name and the kid freaked about Slytherin. What do you think Reindeer Games," Tony asks Loki.

Loki frowned. _Snape's fate bothers me. Admitting so is sentimental but I think Tony, with how people stereotype him, will understand. _

"Snape's bitterness was understandable. Still, his actions proved those fools correct to a certain extent. His use of magic to harm others made Gryffindor views of 'dark arts' seem plausible. Snape betrayed Voldemort for good reason, but changing sides made him seem untrustworthy. The similarities between how people viewed him and how people look upon me in Asgard are…unsettling."

"You can't let people knock you down Loki. What do they know? I know how I treat you matters. You show respect where it's earned. If you can have a functioning bromance with me then Asgard doesn't know what it's missing," Tony declares.

Discussions about magic and technology:

"That fog saved their butts and they call it 'trickery' like it's a bad thing. They'd probably think I'm a coward for using the suit. If you ever leave you can stay here. I already don't let anyone else use that room of my mansion where you stay, so it's already yours," Tony states.

_Tony understands my desire for privacy. He is more than what people classify him as. _

"Your offer is appreciated. As for magic and technology, perhaps we could think of ways to combine the two," Loki asks him.

They decide to make communication via cellphone between Asgard and Earth possible. As they work on this Loki decides that Tony Stark is his shield brother. A declaration of such makes even the irreverent Stark speechless for a second.

"Right back at you shield bro. Amazing two people like us can actually have a functioning friendship."

What comes to Loki's mind is sentimental but true.

"Perhaps the reason we can trust each other is because we know what a gift trust is."

Tony shows his trust by introducing Loki to the other people in Tony's life. The first person he meets is Tony's driver Happy.

"Hey, Happy, Loki and I are at that donut place. Loki's feeling a bit off, so we need a ride," Tony orders.

_'A bit off' is putting it lightly. I used much energy keeping that dragon from frying Thor and the foolish four! Thankfully, I can use that as an excuse for a long vacation. _

Tony makes the introductions. Happy is relaxed, alert and competent.

"Nice to meet you Loki," Happy says affably.

"Likewise," Loki responds courteously.

"Here's Happy's work number. Call him if you're in some mischief and want a stylish way out," Tony offers.

Loki wins Happy's approval by trolling various talk shows and making Happy laugh. The next person Tony introduces Loki to is James Rhodes. The man's serious and suspicious bearing makes Loki uneasy. _Calm down. Tony must call him a friend for good reason._

"It's good to meet someone else who can keep up with Tony. It isn't easy," Rhodes says in greeting.

"Come on, Rhodey, I'm easy to love," Tony says with a cheeky grin.

"That's the problem. You get into a lot, but you're worth it. Most people aren't smart enough to see that," Rhodes said and gave Loki an appraising look.

"Tony and I share some of the same traits," Loki replies.

"I'm trying not to be scared by that. Welcome to the select group that tries to keep up with him. Still, I have to say that if you ever hurt him...," Rhodes threatens.

"Rhodey!"

"You didn't tell me much about him and I found even less," Rhodes replies grimly..

_I am an illegal alien, with emphasis on 'alien', and Rhodes works for the government. There would be a conflict of interest if Tony told Rhodes who I am._

"I have my secrets, Mr. Rhodes, but I am not going to harm a friend," Loki declares.

"I'll have to trust you then," Rhodes concedes reluctantly.

Rhodes is standoffish but intelligent. Loki wins him over by discussing military strategy and respects him in turn.

Tony shows great trust by not hiding how much Pepper Potts means to him. Loki senses the two are hesitantly approaching having a relationship. Pepper reminds him of the All-Mother: wise and able to handle any crisis.

"You're the Norse god of mischief. Do I need to add more people to the PR department," Pepper asks.

"If I cannot handle my own messes then I am slipping. I'll also help with any mischief Tony gets into while with me," Loki ventures to gain her approval.

"If you're trying to win me over…it's working. I'll hold you to it," Pepper replies.

"Any mischief we get into," Tony says thoughtfully. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Only that we are doing a disservice to the people of this planet letting you hide. Come on, Loki, surely you want to do more than debate literature and do tech work. You want to _shine_. I'm thinking astounding other geeks at scientific conferences, ticking the media off with your silver tongue and owning everyone else with that Loki style."

_I'm sick of being in the shadows all the time. _

"That sounds wonderful," Loki says with a broad grin.

"I'm adding more people to the PR department just in case," Pepper says with a sigh.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows Kudos to Cali for identifying 'I love it when a plan comes together' from _A-Team_.


	4. Fury's 'Boy Band'

Chapter 4: Fury's 'boy band'

Things happen as Tony predicts. Loki impresses people with his intellect, gains admiration with his wit and has a lot of fun. A large part of his happiness comes from having his friend to collaborate and snark with.

They do not spend all of their time impressing the masses. Loki learns about technology, Tony explores magic (he can't do it but he studies theory) and together the two construct a way to communicate between Earth and Asgard via cellphone. It is an achievement which leaves Loki preening. He is surprised to see his friend and shield brother depressed.

"What is it," Loki asks.

Tony waves a hand dismissively and sips some scotch. Loki makes his favorite drink. _Asgard has many ales, but not many sweets. This drink would be 'unmanly' as it is primarily for children. Some of the media here tease me for it, but I don't care_, he thinks defiantly as he concocts a glass of chocolate milk. _If it was cold I would make hot chocolate. If Midgard wants to trade with Asgard all they have to do is introduce chocolate to the women of Asgard and any of the men who, like me, hide having a sweet tooth. _

Loki rejoins Tony and gives him a piercing look.

"You do remember what I said about being shield brothers? Your battles are mine," Loki declares with restrained vehemence.

Tony looks uncomfortable.

"I can handle it Reindeer Games. It's just annoying."

_Like me, Tony has not been conditioned to think well of accepting help. _

"Do you think I will allow you to deny me an opportunity to make mischief," Loki asks incredulously.

This makes Tony relax.

"Yeah, how could I possibly do that Mr. Mischief Managed? After I revealed myself as Iron Man a government spook let himself into my house. He introduced himself as Nick Fury, told me that he was considering me for a bunch of superheroes to defend Earth and left with a comment that he would be watching. I laughed him off - me a superhero- but someone has been hacking JARVIS. I come up with one way to block them and they find another way in. It's getting on my nerves."

Loki frowns. _Tony does not like being threatened any more than I do. I could put an end to this by putting a spell that would attack this group's computers. The problem with that would be that Tony would owe his triumph entirely to me. Letting other people defend him is not his style or he would not have become Iron Man. I need to involve him in taking action against this foe. Ah, yes, changing the rules of the game should do so. _

"As shield brothers we can say things to each other that others would not dare. If Earth was being threatened you would not allow it. You would defend people no matter the odds or the enemy. It was what you did in those villages," Loki says with calm certainty.

"Those bastards killed Yinsen's family. I owed him. I'm the 'Merchant of Death': not a hero," Tony replies stiffly.

"Was revenge all you thought of? Can you lie to _me_ of all people," Loki challenges.

Tony glares at him and starts to go towards the bar. Then he stops, looks out at the ocean and then back at Loki.

"I wanted to kill them for what they did to him. It was all I was thinking about and then I heard screaming. Something inside me went from ice cold to burning. They were hurting people and I wasn't going to stand for it," Tony reveals with raw vulnerability.

_I know what it's like to feel so deeply. It is both overpowering and vulnerable._ _I know better than to belabor my point about Tony's compassion. He would waste time refuting it._

"If you are going to defend Earth then it behooves you to know your allies," Loki advises.

"So I just give in and do what Fury wants," Tony snaps incredulously.

"Of course not! Mr. Fury wants to dominate you and that cannot be tolerated. You need to get him off balance. Then you negotiate and join on your terms rather than his," Loki says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"He's hidden. I know he heads an agency called SHIELD but that's about it."

"Then we must gain his attention," Loki advises.

"You want to do mischief? Of course I can't deny you an opportunity for that. How about we teleport to cool places or events across the world and invite ourselves into pictures? I'm a billionaire playboy philanthropist. You're an appealing and intelligent guy that girls are starting to slobber over. Not many people will mind if we invite ourselves into pictures. One moment we're posing in front of the Smithsonian. The next we're at a wedding in Brazil that someone's posting pictures for online. Fury won't be able to figure out how we're traveling so fast. He'll try to hack JARVIS. It won't get him anywhere. All JARVIS knows about you is so hidden Fury can't reach it," Tony suggests.

"Then he'll visit you again and you can negotiate," Loki finishes with an approving smirk.

"You know that thing you said about shield brothers being outspoken? Here's some of that from me: he'll want you too."

"I am no hero either," Loki says and waves a hand dismissively.

"Loki, this is Earth not Asgard. We play by different rules. Fury's sneaky. Someone like you? He'll be like Slughorn and want to collect you for his club."

_Tony sees me as his equal. If Fury does too then I suppose I could be an 'Avenger'. Princes are supposed to protect people and father placed this realm under his protection. _

"If Fury wants us it will cost him."

"How much," Tony asks dryly.

"I would say a favor each should do. That will remind him we are not to be treated lightly. He has been rather rude," Loki replies primly.

Tony smirks and raises his glass to Loki.

"Yeah, we can't have that."

He and Tony pick places at random to maximize Fury's confusion. They particularly love crashing large wedding receptions. There is lots of food and photo opportunities. Loki begins to feel like he could write a monologue on the different types of wedding cake. They also travel to tourist attractions and join people in random photos. They visit Disneyland, London theater and various museums.

They are crashing a wedding in Paris and thinking of visiting the Eifel Tower when a horrified wedding guest shows live video on their phone. Loki and Tony listen to a French newscaster giving information about an attack on the Eifel Tower.

"The villain Doom and his Doombots are attacking people near the tower and damaging the tower itself," the reporter informs.

Some of the guests look at Tony. Tony looks at Loki. Loki remembers their conversation about Fury.

'_I'm the 'Merchant of Death': not a hero.'_

_ 'I am no hero either.' _

Loki hears screaming and sees people running. He sees Tony's eyes hardening. _This so called mage dares to harm innocents. I shall not allow this. _

Tony's eyes show he knows what Loki is thinking.

"We're no heroes…," Tony says with a dangerous grin. Loki returns it.

"…But we'll just have to do," Loki finishes.

Tony gets into the Iron Man suit. Loki teleports Tony and himself to the battlefield. He keeps them invisible for a moment so they can discuss strategy.

"I'll deal with Doom," Loki declares.

"Then I'll take the junk piles."

Loki takes off the invisibility spell and strides towards Doom. Loki is not fooled by fake Dooms. Doom sees Loki and straightens confidently.

"I knew you would come," Doom greets.

_What?_ Loki remembers Tony's words about Loki's usefulness. _It seems not only the forces of good might be interested. _

"Then you are even more of a fool than you seem," Loki snaps contemptuously.

"I think not. We both use magic: what can Stark understand of that? Together we could do great things. Surely being a pet of the fickle masses is not enough for one such as you," Doom replies confidently.

Loki sees Tony prevent an elderly man's death. _If there is such a thing as a hero Tony is it. He protects people. He loves praise, yes, but he doesn't force it. Doom forces people under his heel in a mad rush for whatever ends he seeks. Before, he earned my wrath for harming people. Now I'm even angrier because the blackguard thinks I am like him._

"I am nothing like you fool," he says and attacks Doom. Loki is of Asgard and prevails even though Doom offers some challenge. Loki's eyes flicker to Tony who is unharmed. His shield brother gives him an arch grin.

"Hey that was fun. Want to go get a drink," Tony asks cheerily.

Loki hears laughter and cheering. Tony turns to the crowd and waves. Loki feels pain at how much like Thor Tony looks with that gesture. _How can I think here will be different? No one will notice me and no one will approve-_

"Reindeer Games? Hey, you're not being friendly to our fans."

Loki gives Tony a blank look.

"Our?"

Tony gives Loki an understanding look, grabs one of Loki's arms and waves it at the crowd. A cheer goes up and more pictures are taken. Press people push through the crowd. Some point their microphones at Tony. Some come to Loki. Loki feels a tangle of emotions as they ask him questions. They want to know his story of the battle, his motivations and his intentions. Loki pushes back shock and faces the cameras.

"Magic is not be used lightly. I had a duty to stop Doom," Loki states.

It's simple, but true, and causes a question. _How long has protecting others felt like a begrudging obligation instead of a sacred duty?_

Tony, being the shield brother he is, can tell Loki is overwhelmed.

"My friend and I have a victory to celebrate," Tony says and winks.

Loki takes that as an opportunity to teleport them to Tony's mansion. Loki keeps them invisible while they check the house. It would not do to allow Fury to catch them off guard. _We need to check the house carefully. This is the first time Tony and I have fought in battle. Doing so might have encouraged Fury. _

A man fitting Fury's description is sitting in Tony's living room. Tony rolls his eyes and Loki grins sneakily. _Neither one of us will be manipulated Mr. Fury. _Loki drops the spell and Tony takes charge.

"Hasn't anyone told you breaking and entering is rude? I'm no Ms. Manners but even I have limits. I'll be polite and introduce you to my BFF Loki. Loki, Nick Fury of boy band fame."

"Tony is correct. You have been most impolite Mr. Fury," Loki says nonchalantly.

"Being a hero isn't a game," Fury replies challengingly.

"If it was a game then Tony and I would be calling ourselves heroes. Let's be frank shall we? You want Tony for your, as he terms it, 'boy band'. You might be interested in me as well. We are willing to concede that your idea has merit. Unfortunately, your recruitment tactics leave a lot to be desired. We will join on two conditions. One is that you respect our personal boundaries. The second is that you bestow upon each of us a favor to be redeemed at our choosing," Loki states calmly.

After verbal wrangling Loki, Tony and Fury make an agreement. Loki and Tony will join the Avengers. They will respond to calls unless issues in their professional lives and/or health bar their participation. If they are unable to respond then they are required to inform SHIELD. That way the agency will not be caught unawares. In return, SHIELD will agree to the terms Loki suggests.

After Fury leaves Tony grabs himself some scotch and Loki chocolate milk. He toasts Loki.

"Here's to being members of the boy band."

Up to the meeting with Fury I used R. Armando Morabito's "Forces of Destiny" because it feels like a song in which people face problems but keep going despite whatever is thrown at them. In this chapter, Tony asks for help which is brave for him: what is easy for one person can seem like climbing Mt. Everest to another. Loki is starting to see that protecting others is not just an obligation, but necessary and fulfilling as well.

* * *

For the meeting I used "Nick Fury" from the Iron Man 2 soundtrack because it is a song of being cool and in control. I think Fury, Tony and Loki all try for that in their meeting.


	5. Fellow Warriors

Chapter 5: fellow warriors

The first person Loki meets in his new duties is Agent Phil Coulson. Sometimes Loki is with Tony when Coulson calls. Other times Loki is on Asgard. Loki has the phone cloaked on Asgard so that no one else will see or hear it. Asgardians are not used to hearing sounds from inanimate objects. It is a foregone conclusion that startled Asgardians would cause property damage. Loki has set the "Mission Impossible" sixties theme music for Coulson.

At first, SHIELD only has Loki do missions alone or with Tony. Later, Coulson tells them about who else is, or will be, Avengers. When mentioning the first person Coulson's expression becomes animated. This speaks of great feeling in the always calm Coulson.

"We've just found Captain America. We don't think you should meet him yet because he's trying to adjust to the present. Hopefully he'll be up to a meeting soon."

"Captain America," Tony says in such a blank tone that, like animation was with Coulson, tells Loki strong feeling is involved. Tony's feelings are negative. Tony's father's fondness of Rogers was one reason Tony's father was so disrespectful towards Tony.

"You don't have to like him, but he would be an asset in battle," Loki murmurs in Asgardian. Asgardian is an unknown language on Earth so it is perfect for private comments. Tony nods warily.

"Another person we're interested is Dr. Banner," Coulson continues.

"Hey Loki we could get another science bro. If we could get his smart lady friend Betty Ross we could get two for one. Anyhow, I admire his work and his ability to turn into a green rage monster," Tony says with a grin.

"Both of his selves could be useful in defending Earth."

"We're leaving him alone for the moment. He still has bad memories from dealing with the government," Coulson informs them.

Loki snorted.

"That would be an understatement. The lady's father is idiotic."

_General Ross is more of a monster than Banner. Banner cares about collateral damage while the general doesn't. _

"We have two members, agents of SHIELD that you could meet. Black Widow does on the ground work and Hawkeye is an incomparable distance operative. They're on a mission but I can set up a meeting once they return," Coulson states.

" Black Widow. You people got her," Tony says after an amazed whistle.

"She came to us. Loki, Black Widow shares a lot of your skill set."

Loki gives Coulson a skeptical look but responds politely.

"Then I look forward to meeting her."

Coulson calls them to the SHIELD helicarrier to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye. They are met by a woman dressed as a secretary.

"If you could please come with me gentlemen," she greets.

"Sure," Tony says with a flirtatious grin which the woman ignores. Loki holds back a snicker at his friend's pout. They walk through the helicarrier to an office. The woman gestures for them to be seated.

"Hawkeye will be here shortly. Can I get either of you anything," she asks courteously.

"I'm sure SHIELD knows our preferences," Loki responds.

"Chocolate milk and scotch. I'll be back shortly."

"They know how to pick them. Attractive, intelligent and not fazed by anything," Tony comments.

Loki nods thoughtfully. The woman seems like an ideal secretary: prepared, deferential, calm and intelligent. _She's too perfect. Plus, she only said Hawkeye would be there soon. Could that be misdirection? Appearing as an underling would give Black Widow a chance to evaluate us. I did give Coulson an indirect challenge. _

"Alright, let me in on the plan whatever it is," Tony says in Asgardian. Loki smirks cheekily.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

"Not cool. Moments like these I wish I could do magic so I could threaten to change _you _into something," Tony mutters.

"A donkey perhaps," Loki asks cheekily.

"That's one word for it," Tony replies.

The demur woman comes back into the room with their drinks. Loki sweeps over, takes the tray from her hands and places it on a table.

"It does not do for a fellow teammate to serve drinks," he says with a smile.

She gives him an evaluating look. Loki grins.

"You are good, but the circumstances reveal you are Black Widow."

"Huh, I should've seen that coming," Tony muses and gives his drink a considering look before consuming it.

"It is more my skill set as it were," Loki says modestly.

Quiet footsteps plus no one else being scheduled to attend add up to their other teammate appearing. The door opens and a man bearing a bow and some arrows enters the room. He looks at Loki, Tony and Black Widow.

"He identified me Clint. Coulson's right about this guy," she tells him.

"That's enough for me," Hakweye declares.

"So what does Coulson have planned for this meet and greet," Tony asks.

"We've seen you two in action so you'll get to see what we can do," Black Widow informs them.

Loki is impressed by both of them. Natasha Romanov is a master of combat and daggers. Clint Barton is a peerless archer. _I think being an Avenger is going to be very interesting._

* * *

For the meeting with Natasha and Clint I used "Natalie Intro" off the _Iron Man 2_ soundtrack because I think the song captures Natasha well. I thought she should fool Loki for a bit, but carrying it off totally would be too much. Loki's just too good at picking things up …most of the time.


	6. Alternate Choice

Chapter 6 alternate choice

Asgard becomes almost unbearable after the date for Thor's coronation is set. Things come to a head one night when Thor, Thor's friends and Loki are at a bar. Thor is, as usual, boasting about becoming king and how great Asgard is.

"Asgardian, I came here to drink and not to hear how great the country producing the drink is. Lower your voice," a dwarf at a nearby table calls out to Thor.

_I know when, for diplomacy's sake, concessions should be made. Most of the Asgard's best armor and weapons are forged from dwarven metals. Dwarves have also made items such as Gungnir. That dwarf, Brokk, is an important trader and adviser of the dwarf king in Nidavellir._ _If I had been the one chastised for being loud then I would jest about how my love for Asgard cannot be contained and win Brokk's favor with a drink. Thor is not going to do that._

"I am a prince of Asgard. It is not for you, who only scuttle around in the dark, to command me," Thor retorts.

_He doesn't recognize Brokk or doesn't care. Which is worse?_

Thor's buffoon friends smirk encouragingly except Hogun the Grim. Hogun says nothing to stop Thor. Frandral's smirk is especially complacent and makes Loki want to punch him. _We -Thor, his friends and I- could win a fight with Brokk and his underlings. I could probably smooth the incident over later. There is also the possibility that, since Thor is to be king, Brokk will refuse to overlook it. I need to defuse things before they get too heated._

"Thor was a bit loud, Brokk, but he meant nothing by it. Brother, surely everyone is entitled to some pride. Let us tell tales of battle in which dwarven weapons wielded by Aesir have saved the day. We can all drink together and be merry," Loki quickly interjects.

_There goes my silver tongue cleaning up another one of Thor's messes! I hope it will be enough. Thor seems to be settling down. No, Sif, don't open your mouth. Thor, if it wouldn't upset you, I'd put a silencing spell on all of them sometimes!_

"Weapons are nothing without proper warriors to use them," Sif says and gives Loki a contemptuous look.

"Sif is right brother. We deserve respect for we are warriors!"

"You know how Loki despises getting stains in his clothes," Frandal mocks.

"You need to learn it's a hazard of life lad," Volstagg the gluttonous snorts.

"It is worth showing appreciation for the hand which creates the blade for without it there would be no blade to wield," Loki snaps back.

"Our friends are right. You take things too much to heart brother. You have one thing right, though, more drinks!"

Brokk gives Thor an incredulous look and speaks.

"Wait a moment! Your brother is correct. Without us you would be naked on the battlefield. How much respect would you deserve then?"

Thor's face fills with anger and he snarls at the dwarf.

"You dare to mock me?!"

"I mock no one but I have the right not to be mocked myself!"

"Brother, we came to drink. Let the master dwarf have his pride for dwarven materials are marvelous things," Loki says quickly.

The drinks Thor called for arrive. They, in addition to Loki's coaxing words, are enough to make Thor lose interest in the incident. He grins at Loki and speaks.

"You wish to be merry so we shall be brother! Let us drink!"

Thor losing interest in the incident makes his friends do so as well. As Thor and his friends grab their drinks Loki smiles ingratiatingly and calls for Brokk's favorite ale to be sent to the dwarf's table. The dwarf frowns, but remembering Loki's words, accepts the gift.

Loki feels they are being watched. The watchers are the Vanir ambassador's aide and an elf. _One night in a bar! One night and Thor endangers trade with the dwarves. He could have started a war if things had gone on as they were! He has lowered respect for Asgard in Vanaheim and Alfheim! _

Thor and his friends are _oblivious_ to the damage they almost cost and the damage they have caused. Loki seethes as around him the bar goes back to normal. _This has got to stop. There is no way Thor is ready to be king! _

Loki leaves the bar as soon as he is sure Thor is not going to start another argument. He teleports back to his quarters, cloaks himself and calls Tony.

"I need to speak with you."

"Okay, I don't know who you're pissed at but I am glad I'm not them."

"Thor," Loki says angrily. If he didn't love his brother he would be looking for a more _permanent_ solution to making sure Asgard does not get an unworthy king.

"That doesn't sound good. Come right over."

Loki thanks Tony and travels to Earth. He gives his friend an intense look.

"I cannot allow it! I am glad Heimdall cannot see me for what I am about to say…but I have no choice. That…_fool_ almost cost Asgard's trade with the dwarves. He could have started a war!"

Tony pours himself a cup of scotch with the air of someone settling in for the long haul.

"Back up. I'm a genius but I'm not telepathic like Professor X."

Loki impatiently relates the tale. _Thor cannot become king so soon. Only after he learns if that is possible! Thor must be exposed for the unsuitable fool he has long shown himself to be. _

"I cannot let Thor take the throne now. Surely you see that," Loki finishes.

_I should not need anyone's approval but Tony is my friend. I need him to see why I am going to do this. He knows I am no coward without a heart. I would be protecting Asgard. It is better a few lives risked than many to die as a result of Thor's arrogance and disrespect. _

Tony sips his scotch and gives Loki a serious look.

"He sounds like a grade 'A' jerk that could do a lot of damage."

"He would have if not for me," Loki agrees.

"Yeah, he owes you a lot. So does Asgard, but this isn't the way to cash that in."

_What does he mean? Surely he sees my point!_

"Listen to me. If you set something in motion then whoever gets hurt or worse is on you," Tony continues. Loki starts feeling desperate because this is not how this conversation is supposed to take place.

"A few guards maybe but surely the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!"

"Loki, if anyone is endangered then it will be your fault. You like protecting people. This isn't doing that."

"Of course it is! I'm protecting them from the stupidity they refuse to see," Loki replies desperately.

"That's part of the problem. You've been a good little bro and fixed big bro's messes."

"I won't fix this one. Let Thor see his mistakes. Let father see them," Loki states with grim resolve.

"Think about Snape."

This seemingly random comment confuses Loki.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape let a need for revenge guide him and it got people hurt. It made all the people who put him down feel justified. You think no one's going to see big bro mess up, and you on the sidelines, and not put two and two together," Tony asks.

"No, it would be Thor's mistakes that would endanger things. I have a plan. I can let some frost giants into the weapons vault. They might kill the guards but, again, that cost would be far less than Thor ascending to the throne and making war. Thor will be incensed and threaten to go to Jotunheim. I'll tell father and father will stop him. How can anyone blame Thor's arrogance on me?"

"Those friends of his might for starters. Plus, you're good but, as the bar story shows, Fabio has a way of making things go sideways in a hurry," Tony points out.

Tony slugs down his scotch as if he is preparing for an ordeal. He puts his glass down and walks to the window.

"Loki, remember when you said a shield brother can say things someone else can't?"

"Yes, what is your point?"

Tony squares his shoulders and turns back to look at him.

"I need you to listen. I was in my father's shadow and I decided I was willing to do anything to get out of it. I took control of my path, bulldozed anyone in my way and became the Merchant of Death. You hate the spot you're in and you have good reason. _This_ will just put your cause in danger. Can you truthfully say you're not letting bitterness lead you to the dark side?"

_Surely he doesn't believe what everyone else does… _

"Your mistakes aren't mine! I do this for Asgard!"

"Totally," Tony questions.

"How can you doubt me? You're supposed to support me," Loki calls out.

"I am trying to! I don't want you looking back on your life and having regrets like I do! If you let enemies in and people die or a war starts you'll be responsible at least indirectly. Deaths will hang over your head, people will be hurt, and you'll be stuck knowing _nothing_ you can do will ever change it," Tony replies in a voice filled with pain.

_I would appreciate his vulnerability more if I wasn't showing such myself now. How dare he not understand? How dare a mere_- Loki's thoughts come to a screeching halt. _I was about to call my friend a mere mortal and who knows what else. Snape is fictional, but what happened to him after he insulted his only friend is instructive. Tony is my friend. Tony is being vulnerable which he as rarely as I. He is also exercising his right to speak freely: a right I gave him because he cares about me._ _I care about him too. He, Pepper, James, Happy, JARVIS and the bots are all I have except for mother and, increasingly rarely, Thor. _

_ Could Tony be right? Could bitterness be getting in the way of whatever I should be doing? Am I about to prove everyone else right? Am I about to become a monster? _

_ I hate Doom, and the others I have faced as an Avenger, because they endanger people. The guards, warriors or not, are still subjects to protect. All of Asgard would be endangered because of me because if Thor started a war it would because I pointed him in that direction. What type of prince endangers his kingdom? _

_ Tony is right. I should have stopped cleaning up after Thor long ago. Then people would have been forced to see Thor's flaws. I didn't let Thor face the consequences of his actions because I didn't want Asgard to be hurt or Thor to suffer…I thought father would see me cleaning up and step in. Now, such is my bitterness that I almost caused both of things I wanted to avoid. Unfortunately, what choice do I have? How can I let Thor be king as he is? _

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Your dad should have seen your brother was becoming a jerk. Your brother should take things more seriously. You can't control them. All you can control is _you_. If Thor screws things up on his own that's his and your dad's fault," Tony advises.

_That would be honoring the All-Father and nothing would be my fault. Bitterness! How could I let it cloud my judgment? _

Loki looks back over his life with as objective eyes as he can. _Bitterness has made me have thoughts, and complete actions, that would have horrified me as a child. As a child I would have been horrified at the thought of betraying Thor or endangering Asgard. Pranks that, as a child, I would never have contemplated have become commonplace. Thor would not be a good king right now but would I be any better? I let bitterness control me, am close to hating my brother and- Norns! Some of the guards taunted me during weapons training and none respect me. This made their lives worthless to me. A king is supposed to protect his people. Should that change under any circumstances? No, a king is supposed to serve. Princes are supposed to serve. Doom is a king, supposedly, and he treats people as playthings. _

_ I am better than that or I will be. I will no longer do malicious pranks. I will try to find some more productive, even if less satisfying, way of resolving differences. The pranks do no good and do not show good in me._

_As retribution for my mistakes, and to show my loyalty, I will help Thor get settled in as king. I will no longer clean up after him unseen because that has done no good. Instead, I will make sure he sees that his actions have consequences. Hopefully seeing his messes will make him learn. If he becomes angry I will calm him with protestations of love and concern. Such have calmed him before. Hopefully, he will mature and come to respect me. _

_If he, and Asgard, continues to ignore me after he is settled then I will leave. I should not be forced to stay in a place where I am not respected. That is a fair solution. I have reason to be upset, but the actions I would have taken would have been inexcusable. Tony has kept me from committing horrendous mistakes. _

Loki looks over at his friend. Tony is starting to fidget but he respects Loki's need to think. A wave of caring for his shield brother fills Loki. Tony's words come back to him and Loki _knows _he needs to say something.

'_I don't want you looking back on your life and having regrets like I do…Deaths will hang over your head, people will be hurt, and you'll be stuck knowing nothing you can do will ever change it!' _

"The good you do is not worthless. You have saved me from a chain of events which could only have ended horribly. I owe you," Loki informs his friend.

Tony stalks over to the bar and pours a drink. Loki knows Tony is thinking of Yinsen. Tony looks at his drink, takes in a big breath and then looks at Loki.

"You don't owe me anything. You're a friend so it's free," Tony replies casually.

"You should apply the same reasoning to yourself."

Tony doesn't say it but Loki knows his friend is thinking that he can't do it. Yinsen's death torments him. Loki knows Tony does not want Loki to be tormented by a debt to a friend. Perhaps Yinsen felt the same way: he said he wanted Tony to live well. Loki puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"If he saw you as a friend…I think I speak for him when I say 'try'," Loki encourages.

Tony is silent for a long time and then Loki sees some of the tension leave him.

"I will if you will," Tony dares.

Loki grins. It feels a bit wobbly but it is a smile all the same.

"Agreed."

* * *

I thought of the song "Inception" from the _Inception_ soundtrack because it seemed like a good song for someone making a choice that will have a large impact on the future. Up to now, Loki was able to be selfless only on Earth because bitterness wasn't an issue on Earth. Now Loki has seen how bitterness has influenced him on Asgard and he's decided not to listen to it.


	7. A Brotherly Moment

Chapter 7: a brotherly moment

The day of the coronation comes. Loki waits for his brother in the antechamber near the great hall where Thor is to be crowned. _I have a clear conscience thanks to Tony. I worry for Asgard, but I will cast that aside this day. If things go as I fear then I can worry later! _Loki puts this chain of thought aside as Thor enters the room. His brother dramatically casts an empty ale cup into the fire. Loki represses an impulse to roll his eyes and meets Thor with a smile.

"Nervous," he asks Thor jestingly. _If he is then I will not tease him for it. It would show he is aware of the responsibility he will be getting. _

"Have I ever been nervous," Thor asks.

"There was that one time," Loki can't help pointing out. Thor's response, even if predictable, is bothersome.

"No, that was the rage of battle. I fought a hundred warriors and got us out alive."

"My memory is different. You fought after I cast fog which allowed us to get past them safely," Loki points out. _I have sworn to not let bitterness rule me but I will not have my contributions dismissed. If I allow that then how will people respect me?_

"Brother, some do battle and others just do tricks," Thor retorts.

Thor's words hurt because they reflect how much his brother has been taken in by Asgard's feelings on magic and mind. The servant who brought Thor a new drink poorly hides laughter. _How dare he laugh? When has he been in battle as Thor and I have? He has no right. It would be so easy to turn the ale in Thor's cup into an illusion of snakes. Unfortunately, that would just make the servant dislike me even more. Perhaps some pointed words will get him to think. _

"You may judge brother, but those who have not faced danger as we have no right to judge at all," Loki says in calm rebuke.

The servant makes a quick departure while Thor laughs at Loki's silver tongue. Loki hides a smirk.

Another servant steps in with Thor's helmet. Thor looks at it seriously. Loki knowing what will come still can't help teasing Thor. _When Asgard's foolishness doesn't come between us brotherly teasing is fun._

"Nice feathers," Loki teases.

"Do you really want to start this again _cow_?"

"I was being sincere," Loki jests.

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I," he counters and wishes, for once, Thor would answer differently.

"Yes."

_There is Asgard's foolishness influencing him again. I don't want our last moments as princes, as supposedly equal, to end this way. I am angry at him, and I worry for Asgard, but there are things I feel besides that. _

"You are my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious but never doubt that I love you."

"Thank you," Thor replies. His eyes soften and he fondly clasps Loki's neck. Loki feels happy at Thor's happiness but he wishes for more. _He_ _should respond that I shouldn't be envious because I have valuable skills and he needs my help._ Loki quickly jests to distract himself.

"Now give us a kiss," Loki jests.

Thor laughs and lets go of Loki's neck. He nudges Loki's shoulder lightly.

"Stop that," he commands teasingly. As they both laugh it is a bittersweet moment for Loki. _It is probably the last time Thor will teasingly give a command without me having to see if it is the jest of an older brother or the command of a king._

"Really, how do I look," Thor asks with a slight hint of vulnerability. Loki's heart softens. _My brother has his faults, but he still loves me. He also still values me on some level or he wouldn't ask me for consolation. He also wouldn't be nervous if he didn't respect the responsibility he is going to get. Maybe things will be better than I predict. Maybe he will change. _

"Like a king. Honor the oath, be a king who rules with his peoples' good in mind, and you would look like a king even in the most humble of outfits," Loki answers.

Thor smiles at him. Loki feels a joy he has felt so rarely. He doesn't want this moment to end, but he knows the ceremony is to begin.

"It's time," he says gently to shake Thor out of a rare nervous funk. Thor nods.

"Go on," he tells Loki. Loki looks at him with concern. _I have my doubts about Thor, but I love him. I don't want to leave if he needs me._

"Really, go on. I'll be there."

Taking this to mean Thor will be alright Loki leaves his brother for the last time as a fellow prince. He doesn't know what will happen next, but he dares to hope for the best. He walks up to close by the throne and takes his place near his mother and Thor's friends.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or reviewing :)

The scene before the coronation in the movie eloquently shows Loki and Thor's brotherly bond and Asgard's disrespect for Loki. It seemed perfect as it was with the addition of Loki's thoughts and some changes to reflect Loki's new perspective.


	8. Royal Trouble

Chapter 8: royal trouble

Loki watches his brother come up the aisle towards their father. Thor's eyes are alight with triumph as he comes before the crowd and raises Mjolnir. Loki takes in a breath. _This is it. From now on nothing will be the same. _

Thor kneels and starts to take the oath. Loki's resolution to be only supportive is challenged by the pride in their father's eyes. _I have never seen father look at me like that. Even the few times father has looked proud of me have been complicated by something: that Thor did whatever it was first and/or better, my past mistakes, and father's distance._ Loki pushes his thoughts aside and focuses on the ceremony. He is shocked when the All-Father stops giving the oath and stills.

"Frost giants! Guards attend the vault!"

_Frost giants? What have they done and why? How? Heimdall hasn't reported they could travel between realms. Someone else, frost giant or otherwise, has figured out a way to blind Heimdall. Good thing the Destroyer prevents theft._

The scene Loki finds makes him think uncomfortably of the plan he discarded. The guards' faces show their final moments were not peaceful. _I am glad I did not cause harm to my subjects. Who did what I chose not to do? _Loki tries to reach out and see if he can sense the type of magic which was used. _I am unfamiliar with the magic with the Jotuns, but just about any other type should be recognizable. Even if the magic is Jotun they might still have had help…_ He is jarred by Thor arguing with their father.

"This cannot be allowed to pass father! I will go to Jotunheim for answers and reparation!"

"Do you not remember that a good king does what he can to prevent war? You are not king yet Thor! The Jotuns killed the guards, but they in turn were killed. Leave it at that."

Thor stalks off and Loki follows him. _I'd rather unravel what happened, but Thor's stubbornness is worrying._ His brother sits down in a sulking rage. _Isn't this a mess? I have to contain things. I swore to support him with good advice, to be blunt if needed, and here's a time do that. _He carefully approaches his glowering brother.

"I am not in a good mood brother," Thor warns him. Loki, undaunted, sits next to him.

"Thor, I agree that there are questions that need to be answered," Loki starts cautiously.

"Then you agree we should go to Jotunheim!"

_No, you idiot that isn't what I mean. Maybe we could go to Jotunheim if father approves and we have a plan. _Loki marshals his thoughts to figure out a way to deter his brother when, of course, _they_ come in.

"Thor, it is forbidden for good reason," Loki responds.

Thor roars and tips a table of food over. Loki sees Thor's friends falter.

"Father knows more about Jotunheim. We must trust him with this," Loki continues.

"The lad has a point," Volstagg concedes.

"It could end horribly," Hogun points out bluntly.

"I don't mind dying in battle but I would prefer some place less cold," Frandal responds dryly.

"We cannot disobey the All-Father," Sif concurs.

_They agree with me? This is worth noting! _

"Father is wrong about this! We can do it! Have I ever led you wrong before? Who has supported you better than I? Will you join us brother?"

There is an unspoken challenge in Thor's question. _He does not mention the nightmares he comforted me about as a child, but I know he thinks of them. Those horrid nightmares in which I was always cold and faced frost giants. Thank goodness I outgrew those. Oh no. I can't believe this. Thor's friends are showing the survival skills of particularly stupid lemmings! I would use my magic to incapacitate everyone but the All-Father might be angry at me for using my abilities against my brother. At this point there is only one thing I can say. _

"I cannot let you get killed so I shall go with objections."

Thor grins.

"We will be triumphant! You'll see!"

_We could end up getting killed. I should try one aspect of that abandoned plan. _Loki leaves Thor and Thor's friends to find a guard.

"Find the All-Father! Thor and his friends are going to Jotunheim!"

The guard gives Loki a shocked look. Loki's politeness goes out the metaphorical window.

"Hurry you fool!"

Loki rejoins Thor and the others as they reach the stable. They take horses and ride across the Bifrost. _I am glad I am not responsible for this! That guard had better move fast. Asgard might become involved in another war! _

He is unnerved when Heimdall glares at him. _How can he blame me for this? I even tried to stop it! Does he think the times he could not see me were because of this? _

That Heimdall doesn't need to be sweet talked into letting them go almost makes Loki's jaw drop. _Heimdall only made a token protest._ _This is madness._

As they are swept away Loki has one last thought.

_Father where are you? _

* * *

Thank you for reading and also for any reviewing, favoriting and following :)

For a _Thor_ feel you can listen to "A New King" and "Trip to Jotunheim" when reading this chapter.

I know Loki usually is the only one who can world-walk but I needed someone else to let the Jotun in. This caused me to make world-walking very difficult -so Loki being able to do it still shows how powerful in magic and mind he is- but doable by others.


	9. Danger on Jotunheim

Chapter 9: danger on Jotunheim

Being on Jotunheim makes Loki's skin crawl. _It is the atmosphere, not the cold bothering the others, which sets me on edge. Jotunheim looks like a desolate wasteland. Is that normal or is it a consequence of the war? The unseen watchers I sense don't help. I can tell they have not lost their rage at losing the war. Their king wants to see us or they would have attacked. Does Laufey want to parlay or is he playing? _

All too soon they enter the wreckage of a palace. There are more frost giants in the shadows. King Laufey gives the Asgardians a malevolent look.

"Why do Asgardians intrude on my kingdom?"

The smirk on his face tells them he knows exactly why they have come. Laufey, like Loki, sees Thor's anger comes from his day being ruined.

"You are no king but a mere boy who wants to fight. You should not be so focused on here when the House of Odin is full of traitors," Laufey states contemptously.

_The 'House of Odin' could refer to Odin's family or Odin's home-the palace. An Aesir could have gained access to the vault and then opened a portal to Jotunheim. Then again, Laufey could be trying to divide us. I would know if Asgard had a magic user powerful and skilled enough to world-walk. It is more likely a non-Asgardian magic user opened a portal into the vault. Did the frost giants do it alone? Someone who does not like Asgard and/or wants it embroiled in war could have helped. The dark elves of Svartalfheim perhaps? Thinking about this here is pointless. Laufey isn't going to make matters clear. I've got to get us out of here._

"This is gaining us nothing brother. We should go," he points out from his place at Thor's side. Thor glowers at Loki stepping in.

"Remember your place brother," he hisses.

Loki _loathes_ hearing that. _My place should not be as a shadow to be pushed aside when I tell you what you don't want to hear._ Loki won't let this stand so he holds Thor's eyes. Loki's determination that they leave and perhaps some part of Thor knowing Loki is right affects Thor. His brother turns his back on Laufey to leave. _Thor actually listened to me! We could get out of here without destroying the truce. I won't relax until we're home._

"That's right. Run away little princess," Laufey taunts Thor.

_I don't need to be a seer to know what is going to happen now. Laufey wants a fight._

"Blast," Loki mutters right before Thor hits Laufey with Mjolnir. The battle becomes heated with the Asgardians fighting against much heavier odds. Loki uses his illusions, daggers and other skills.

"Their touch burns," Volstagg warns.

Frandral cries out after a frost giant grabs his arm. Loki flings a bolt of magic which drops the frost giant who grabbed Frandal. This takes Loki's concentration for only seconds. It's enough for a frost giant to wrap his hand around Loki's left arm. Loki watches as his armor breaks apart. His arm doesn't burn from the cold. Instead, Loki's arm turns blue. That horrid mythology goes through his head. _No_, he thinks desperately and stabs the frost giant.

Sif calls out to Thor, Thor's friends and Loki to retreat. He looks to see his…brother attacking frost giants. As Loki begins to hope they will make it a huge monster starts to chase them. Thor takes it out with Mjolnir, but they are left standing near a cliff. Loki prepares to risk world-walking them out despite not being sure if he has enough concentration to do so properly when the Bifrost activates.

_Father_ is sitting on Sleipnir and Loki feels desperate relief. Loki's left arm feels tainted. _It can't be…_ Loki forces those thoughts out of his mind.

"Your boys started this," Laufey declares.

_Yes, it looks bad that we are here and that Thor threw the first physical blow. Still, it is you who started things by sending your people into the vault. _

"They are boys so treat this as the actions of such and end this Laufey," Odin replies calmly.

"I don't think so All-Father."

"So be it," Odin calls and the Bifrost returns them to Asgard.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following :)

I listened to "Laufey" and "Frost Giant Battle" from the _Thor _soundtrack while writing this chapter.


	10. Becoming King

Chapter 10: becoming king

Sif and the Warriors Three leave to take Frandal to the healing rooms, but Loki stays. He listens to Thor and…father…Odin…All-Father argue. _What does it mean? How can I be a frost giant? The best teachings of Earth discourage stereotyping but I've been raised to believe frost giants are monsters! Thor swore to slay them all in the All-Father's presence and the All-Father responded with a caution against war. He did not disagree with Thor calling them monsters. _

He pulls himself out of his musings to see Thor's blustering angering the All-Father. Loki has never seen them argue like this. _We need to be united. Either Jotunheim has become powerful or someone helps them. _

"Father," he starts to speak in order to defuse the situation, save his brother from some frightening unknown and seek validation for a title that he fears is a lie.

Odin snarls at him. Memories of all the times he has felt disregarded sweep through him. His silver tongue feels like lead. Odin turns back to Thor.

"I thought you were ready but I was wrong Thor. You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed. I, Odin All-Father, take from you your power and Mjolnir. I cast you out," Odin declares.

Loki numbly watches as Thor is ripped from Asgard through the Bifrost. The numbness remains as Odin casts Mjolnir through the Bifrost as well and walks away.

_He's exiled Thor! He has exiled Thor when Laufey has practically declared war. I don't know how to feel about this. Thor has become arrogant. Hopefully the seriousness of the punishment will make Thor change. On the other hand, war might be coming. We might need Thor with his powers intact and Mjolnir at his side. Thor could be in danger without his powers. Should I try to protect him?_

_Do I owe him or Asgard anything if I am not Aesir? Being Jotun would explain why the cold does not bother me physically. That I find being what Aesir call cold merely mentally unpleasant and those nightmares could be explained by unconscious knowledge I am Jotun, an unpleasant removal from Jotunheim or both. Then again, being Jotun doesn't explain why I like heat…then again I might like heat because the cold-loving Jotun are seen as evil…or could it be something else? _

_I deserve to know the truth. I have loved my family and Asgard. I have wanted to belong here all my life. How am I supposed to find the truth? If I am Jotun Odin didn't want me to know. The All-Mother and Heimdall would not go against Odin's decision. _

_ I must remain calm and handle one problem at a time. I can't let shock, doubt or any of the other myriad emotions I could feel distract me. Look at the Thor problem first. Should I make a quick trip to Midgard to hide him from viewing spells? Odin might be annoyed by me interfering. He could take my powers away and leave me unable to help anyone! Fortunately, no one will be able to use a viewing spell to find Thor quickly unless they know him well, have a tracing spell on him or have an idea of where he was sent. I don't think anyone who knows Thor well enough would betray him. I would know if Thor had a tracing spell on him. The only way to find Thor quickly would be to have an idea of where he was sent. Odin won't tell people because he's embarrassed and angry at Thor. He might not even tell mother. Heimdall is the only other person who knows where Thor is. Hopefully Heimdall will see that keeping silent will keep Thor safe._

_ If Thor's general location is unknown then it would take days for even a viewing spells expert to find him. If such was not the case I would risk Odin's wrath by casting the hiding spell. Thor and I have been raised as brothers. I cannot easily abandon him. Hopefully Odin will have calmed down in a few days and then I can hide Thor without punishment. If Thor is endangered in the meantime Heimdall would tell Odin. Heimdall would not want me to permanently become Odin's only heir. _

_ Odin's anger has made me heir by default while Thor is gone. Maybe Odin trusts me despite his disapproval. Maybe he is so angry at Thor he didn't consider that. Enough. Find where Thor is so I know where to go if he needs me. _

"Heimdall where did the All-Father send Thor?"

Heimdall doesn't answer immediately and Loki suppresses a curse. _I forgot. He thinks I might be responsible for this. A frost giant with magic and frost giants breaking into the vault. He doesn't consider the idea of an Asgardian traitor. He doesn't know enough about sorcery to think of someone using viewing spells to see the vault and make a path there. _

"The All-Father would not wish you to complicate things," Heimdall replies.

"I shall not. The All-Father did not forbid you sharing the information. Tell me where Thor is," Loki orders.

"He sent Thor to Midgard," Heimdall replies.

_Why there? Midgard is my haven and that lout will take it away from me! Grow up and think about how this should be handled._

"Where on Midgard?"

"Near a place called Puente Antiguo in the kingdom known as the United States."

"Thank you."

_Why Midgard? At least Vanaheim or Alfheim could have protected him. That might be part of the problem. They might have seen it as an opportunity to win favor with Thor. Plus, mortals are seen as lowly. Thor being at their mercy would be humbling. _

_What of their safety? Odin didn't forbid Heimdall sharing Thor is banished or where. What if enemies went to Midgard to attack Thor? Then Thor and humans would be harmed. How can Odin not consider that? He's become complacent! That complacency is why the break-in was able to happen. There is either a traitor in Asgard or someone was able to look into the vault to open a portal. Think about that later._

_Odin would not want me to help Thor. Very well. I won't help him but I can help Earth. In fact, as an Avenger, I am duty bound to do so. What is my duty in this case? Should I try to get Thor sent elsewhere…not that I have much influence with Odin! Earth is the best place for Thor to be humbled and that is regrettably necessary. Otherwise Earth could be endangered by Thor's arrogance. On the other hand, Earth offers the least protection. It is up to Heimdall to see if the humans need help…Heimdall who didn't see the frost giants planning the break-in into the vault…If I can warn Coulson then Earth would be safe and Thor could become who he should be. A win-win situation. I hope. If anyone is harmed the frost giants will feel my wrath. _

"Heimdall, I would ask that you not reveal where Thor has been banished. You heard Laufey's comment. It could be a lie meant to divide us but we should not take chances."

"Perhaps the traitor already knows," Heimdall says with a piercing look. _If you think me traitorous then why tell me? Perhaps you are unsure of disobeying a prince of Asgard. Your suspicion is a problem. If I don't reveal the truth to you then you will continue to suspect me. My earlier thought holds true: Asgard cannot be divided. There goes my haven!_

"You know I have been gone lately. I won't deny enjoying frustrating you. You have never liked me. I did not leave to harm Asgard. I wanted a haven away from Asgard's scorn. I shall prove I have been on Midgard not plotting on Jotunheim."

Heimdall watches as Loki pulls out his cellphone and calls Coulson.

"Loki, I was just about to call you. I wanted to consult with you about some satellite pictures," Coulson says.

"I have much to tell you if those pictures are what I think they are. May I visit you," Loki asks.

"I'm in my office on the helicarrier," Coulson answers.

"I'll be there," Loki tells him.

Loki appears in Coulson's office and looks at the pictures. Loki sees an outline of his brother and then Mjolnir.

"This ties into what I need to tell you. Agent Coulson, you don't know what my origins are. You do know I am benign or you would not have made me one of Earth's defenders."

He says this as a preface and to tell Heimdall that Loki has revealed nothing about Asgard.

"You have never given us reason to suspect you mean Earth harm," Coulson agrees.

"Loki is more than nickname. Other realms exist. Those wretched myths are mostly a pack of lies but they have some truth. Frost giants exist and there was a war. Asgard exists, but Asgardians are not gods. Odin has a son named Thor who carried a hammer named Mjolnir."

"Is that who and what we're looking at," Coulson asks.

"Yes. Thor is, as far as I know, my brother. He was supposed to become king, but arrogantly decided to go to Jotunheim after some frost giants broke into the palace. Odin was annoyed by that and, feeling Thor needs humbling, sent him here."

"Is Earth in danger?"

Loki's duty to Asgard conflicts with being an Avenger. _Thor being an unworthy king could endanger Earth. What if he caused a war that involved this realm? _

"The break-in shows a high level of magical skill. They could come here. If they do, Asgard would send aid because Odin placed this realm under his protection."

"Sending someone that could be a target is a funny way to protect us," Coulson says wryly.

"If Thor becomes king now then he could endanger Earth unknowingly. He needs to learn to think of others. If something happens call and I will come unless Asgard is being attacked. Odin would have to respect I swore an oath to this world."

"You mentioned Heimdall. How did he not see the break-in?"

"I found a way to blind Heimdall to come here. I told no one of it, so someone else must have found a way too. The task is extremely complicated, and power intensive, so not many could attempt it. If you need me call and I will ensure Earth gets help."

_I see where this is going. Coulson wants the favor I gained by joining the Avengers. I will try to head him off, but if I have to then I must sacrifice it. This is too important. Thor needs to learn. His arrogance is partly my fault. I should have stopped cleaning up his messes long ago. Then Odin would have had to do something before things got this bad- I hope he would have done something!_

"Asgard once sacrificed many warriors to save Earth from Jotunheim."

"I'm not refuting that but we have no records proving it," Coulson retorts.

"If SHIELD allows Thor to stay then I will surrender the favor," Loki concedes.

"Is there any way to fight these frost giants?"

"Do not let them touch you. I recommend distance weapons like Hawkeye's arrows and powerful guns."

"I heard Stark mention "A+ parenting" once. I'm beginning to see what he meant. We'll let your brother stay for the favor. We've already sent a force in to study the hammer. I'll make some additions in case we get company," Coulson states.

"Odin placed Thor's powers in that hammer. He said only someone worthy could wield it. He didn't make clear what would happen to the unworthy."

"We'll be careful," Coulson replies.

_He is curious. I have said all I can to keep people safe. The rest is up to them. _

Coulson holds out his hand. Loki passes the paper with the favor SHIELD owes him. _There goes my plan to have SHIELD for help if I decided to stay on Earth. _

"We have a deal. What is going to happen with the frost giants," Coulson asks.

"Laufey seems to want war, but could be posturing. I should get back to Asgard."

With that Loki appears in front of Heimdall. He gives the gatekeeper an inquiring look.

"I will keep your secret as long as it does not seem you are adversely affecting the mortals," Heimdall answers.

"Very well," Loki concedes.

_One problem down and two large ones to go. I think I need to let my unconscious brew on who I am and who is responsible for the frost giants' break-in. What should I do? I wonder how Frandal is doing. Checking up on Thor's foolish friends is habit by now. Plus it is best they hear what has happened from me. I must try to contain any stupidity for Asgard's sake. We cannot lose more warriors. _He finds them in a room they have been known to meet in. Frandal looks back to normal. They are quiet without Thor.

"Loki, where is Thor," Sif calls out.

Loki takes in a deep breath.

"You saw what Thor's actions almost caused. The All-Father has banished him."

He is interrupted by shocked outrage and has to keep from grinding his teeth. Sif, as always, particularly sets him on edge.

"You must convince the All-Father to bring Thor home," she declares.

_ You sneer at my abilities but you want me to use them when they benefit you. You also don't see that Thor deserves consequences for escalating things with Jotunheim and nearly getting us killed. _

"You saw how Thor was. He cannot ascend the throne until he learns some common sense. As part of his banishment he was made mortal. He could easily die now," Loki states calmly while restraining the impulse to grind his teeth.

"The All-Father could-"

"Sif, I tried to stop him from banishing Thor and he did not listen. He is set on this. Any action to overset that decision could be treasonous."

Sif looks at Loki with doubt. _She thinks I'm taking advantage of the situation._

"Listen to me well Sif. I love Thor more than any of you can understand. While you have encouraged his trespasses I have loved him despite them. I even cleaned up after him when I should not have. I see this is the best for him. You must accept the situation if you truly care for him," Loki declares. He leaves the room but an impulse makes him stop outside the door.

"Laufey says there are traitors in Asgard," Sif speculates suspiciously.

"What? No, you can't mean…he has done some questionable things but he loves his brother," Frandal responds. _One of them defending me? Astonishing!_

"He loves Thor but he is also jealous of him."

_You believe a frost giant, one that has reason to hate Asgard more than any of them, so you can feel vindicated in your contempt of me. _

Frandal does not try to defend Loki again and none of the others say a word. Loki teleports back to his quarters.

_Isn't this a pretty mess! Those supposedly closest to me, the ones Thor has said for centuries are 'our' friends, believe me guilty. That interlude did me no good. It is time to refocus on my questions. I think I will start with the 'what/who am I' question because it is the focus of my reality. How can I find out if I am a frost giant? The Casket! If I am not, and I try to touch it, it will react against me. _

Loki goes to the vault and approaches the Casket of Ancient Winters. _If I am a frost giant…I am not a monster. Tony and my other human friends would see that._

He grasps the Casket.

"Stop," Odin calls.

_Why do you say 'stop'? To prevent me from stealing the Casket? From being killed by the Destroyer for trying? From learning the truth? I feel chill overtaking me. I am what I had nightmares about. You lied to me. My whole life has been a lie. No wonder you disapprove of me. _

"It seems there was some truth in the lies told to the Midgardians. How far does it go? Am I Laufey's son," Loki calls out challengingly. _That would explain why you really forbid those lies being told. You didn't want anyone wondering if any of them held some truth. _

Odin gives him an even look.

"You are my son."

_Why do you say that when it is quite apparent I am not? Was it your magic or mine that gave me this Aesir form? An Aesir form didn't stop me from being different. You worried Asgard would find out what I really am! That would be most embarrassing. Why adopt me?_

"How is it that I became, as you claim, your son," Loki asks.

"I found you a temple abandoned and left to die by Laufey. When I picked you up you changed into an Aesir. I decided to bring you home."

_I changed into an Aesir! I didn't know I could shapeshift. Why didn't my form change when I was desperate to be like Thor? Perhaps as a baby my desperation to survive focused my magic. When I tried to be like Thor as a child the despair I felt probably prevented the concentration needed to shapeshift . If you had told me that I could shapeshift I would have tried. Why didn't you tell me? It must be because no one in your or Frigga's family was a shapeshifter. You didn't want any questions. _

_ The change should have warned you I would be different. Unless you thought that since I looked like an Aesir I could be molded into one. Why are you not being plain about your motive? I need to know. _

"You had just fought a war. Why did you take me," Loki asks doubtfully.

"You were an innocent child," Odin answers neutrally.

_You are leaving something out. I know that look. It is not concern for me. It is concern for I impact you! I have struggled for so long to gain your approval. Now it seems like my chance of doing so is no more than Sisyphus getting the rock up the hill in Hades…a quest doomed to failure from the beginning. _

"_Tell me,_" Loki yells in desperation.

"I planned to unite our kingdoms through you but those plans no longer matter."

_Now everything becomes clear! As a 'son' you could most easily keep an eye on me. You wanted to mold me into something. I didn't go along with your plans did I? No wonder 'those plans no longer matter'!_

"So I am nothing but a stolen relic? Kept until you have a use for me," Loki snaps bitterly.

_Say something to prove I am more than a project to you!_

"Why do you always twist my words?"

_This situation is my fault? Is it my fault your distance and disapproval makes me think you had ulterior motives? I want the truth. _

"Why didn't you tell me what I was from the beginning?"

"You're my son. I wanted to protect you from the truth."

_Protect me from the truth? Why let Asgard think Jotuns are monsters if you care for me? Surely you could have modified public opinion enough so that people could see that Jotuns don't have to be monsters. That would have taken effort you didn't want to give. You wanted to send me back with the Casket. I would have been a civilized Aesir to rule the brutes. My magic, my words and my most un-Aesir way of looking at things made me unsuitable. If I cannot be trusted then I must still be a monster to you._

"The truth? That I am the monster parents tell their children about?"

_Thor was given an honorable title, Mjolnir and everyone's affections. If I was truly your son you could have given me something. I remember you saying that Thor and I had the blood of kings. Thor is the only one who received any kind of care, honor or chance to gain respect. He deserved those as your son. I, as the son of the monstrous Laufey, deserved nothing but the contempt I have received. _

"I am a monster to you aren't I? No wonder your plan no longer matters. No wonder you never gave me honor…or anything else," Loki says bitterly.

At first his turbulent emotions blind him to Odin faltering. Odin gives Loki what seems like a beseeching look and Loki responds without thinking. He barely manages to catch Odin before Odin hits the ground. One of Odin's hands makes it to Loki's shoulders before the All-Father's eye closes. Loki's mind whirls.

"Guards," Loki yells urgently.

The guards outside the vault enter as Loki picks Odin up. _The Odin-Sleep is a magical condition and teleporting could upset it. I'll have to carry him to his chambers. I am angry at him, and doubt him, but I can't easily disavow him._

"The All-Father has fallen into the Odin sleep. Alert the All-Mother. I am going to bring him to his chambers under an invisibility spell. He would not want people seeing him like this," Loki tells them.

The walk gives Loki time to think. _The All-Father looked to me for help. An automatic impulse or does he trust me? If he trusts me, does he do so out of love or does he know how desperately I wanted his approval? I will not look for approval from someone who may have used me. _

_ How does this affect my resolution? If I might be nothing more than a tool do I owe Asgard anything? The people did not want me after it became apparent I was not like Thor. Still, leaving feels wrong. Sentiment! I want to stay if I can be respected. Plus, there is one person who has loved me all my life…if mother really does love me. _

_ I want to be a good prince and right now my abilities, as despised as they are, are needed to protect Asgard. I will stick to my resolution. Odin made me a prince of Asgard for whatever reason so I will honor the title and protect Asgard. I will speak with him again and force him to make his motives clear. I will give mother the chance to prove she loves me. I will give Thor a chance to change. I will strive to put the realm first, as a prince should, and protect it. If Asgard still does not respect me after this crisis has passed than I shall leave. _

They reach the All-Father's chambers and mother/All-Mother settles the All-Father in his bed. Loki gives her a piercing look. _I need to see how she justifies why the truth was hidden._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family," Frigga replies.

_She knew I would want to know. If they had told me I would have known they loved me and I was not a secret disgrace. I would have known why I am so different. I shape shifted into an Aesir when the All-Father picked me up, but it is a form influenced by my magic. Could there be anything inherently Jotun about me? Her answer clears up her perception of keeping secret. I want to hear her perception of his actions._

"Why did he lie?

"He kept the truth from you to protect you, so you would not feel different."

_His disapproval of me made me feel different! Surely he saw that! Surely you saw that even after I stopped coming to you! _

"You are our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that," Frigga quietly declares.

_How can I know that with how the All-Father favored Thor? Why don't you want to discuss this? Are you too overwhelmed by all that has happened to hear my doubt? I hope after this crisis is over you will able to show you love me. I want to believe you, but that you won't allow doubt does not bode well._

"You can speak to him even now," Frigga murmurs.

_What would I say to him? Our conversation in the vault did not go well. It is clear my 'family issues' must wait until Asgard is safe. Not only to protect the realm, but because then is the only time I can get answers._

"How long will it last," he asks to get back to business.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the nine realms helpless until his body is restored," Loki observes. _The throne falls to you since I'm sure he would not allow a frost giant to rule. That must be why he allowed such disrespect towards me. If no one respected me then counting me out of the succession would not be odd._

"This time I fear…You are a good son. You must not lose hope your father and your brother will return to us."

"He sent Thor to Midgard to humble him," Loki observes.

"Yes. There is a purpose in everything your father does. Thor will find a way home."

_There is a purpose in everything Odin does? That is not a good thing to say to me now._

Loki's thoughts are disrupted by the door opening. A line of guards stand outside and the herald enters with Gungnir. _Did the All-Father leave sealed instructions which would open if it ever seemed I would become king? Are the guards and the herald here to imprison or kill me? _

The herald falls to his knees before Loki and holds up Gungnir. Shock at this fills Loki. _Odin didn't take me out of the succession? _He looks to the All-Mother and she becomes mother once more at the serene confidence on her face. _She has confidence in me._

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours. Make your father proud," she orders.

_Rule? It would ensure my abilities would be put to the best use because there would be no one to gainsay me. I swore that I would stay. This could be the best chance I have to gain everyone's respect and father's pride. No, that thought is not worthy of a king. I must do what is best whether people will respect me or not. I will protect the nine realms as the oath demands. _

His hands grasp Gungnir and he wonders how it can feel so heavy.

* * *

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing :)

I'm not sure if, due to the changes I've made in the conversations with Loki's parents and in his character, if "Odin Confesses" from _Thor_ still fits. You can try listening to it with this chapter and see what you think.


	11. Royal Orders

Chapter 11: royal orders

Loki decides that his first action as king should be a visit to the vault. _I want to see what traces of the magic used in the break-in remain. This could tell me if the portal was opened to the vault or from the vault. After the evaluation I will replace sight hiding and entrance blocking spells around the vault. These spells will have passive monitoring so I will know if anyone tries to break them. The Destroyer is excellent protection, but I would be happier if no one else could see and break into the vault. _

_What should I do after I evaluate and ward the vault? Looking at the vault again won't tell me everything. I can't go to Jotunheim. Thor was right about answers being there, but his blundering makes it so I can't get them. Even trying viewing spells, if a Jotun detected them, could start a war. If here can't provide answers, and Jotunheim won't, then I'll need a third party. The elves are cunning and powerful. Plus, they would be ones most likely to know if Svartalfheim is involved. They might have some information. The Vanir might have some as well. I'll have to be careful. I don't want to expose Heimdall's blindness to Alfheim or Vanaheim. They are allies but not friends. Disrespect of magic, if nothing else, keeps the ties between our realms from being that strong. Heimdall can tell me what the elves and the Vanir wish to know. Then I can make some trades. Asgard has become complacent and relies on Heimdall too much. I might want to set up an intelligence gathering agency._

_Was I really here not very long ago? So much has happened…_He resolutely refuses to look at the Casket. Instead, he looks at the vault in general with his magic. _I can sense the remnants of spells blocking sight and unauthorized entrance into the vault. Both sets of spells were weak so finding and ripping them apart was not too hard. Add to that that finding out the general location of the vault isn't hard. You don't need to be a resident of the palace, or an Asgardian, to know the location of the palace and guess to look for the vault in the bottom end of the palace. Having the vault in the lower levels makes it harder to access and easier to defend. Knowing the general location of the vault, and then finding the weakened sight blocking spell, would make finding the vault easy. _

_Both sets of spells, while weakened, were still active and had to be ripped apart for the frost giants to get in. If the person, or people, responsible for the break in didn't need to contend with the sight blocking spells they would not have. Also, the traces of magic feel like they came into the vault versus going out from the vault. That probably means an Asgardian did not let the frost giants into the vault. That, plus Laufey's dislike for Asgard, tells me his comment about Asgardian traitors was a red herring. _

_Now to look at the magic which was used to break the spells and get the frost giants in. Blast! Whoever it is cloaked their magic signature! I can't determine which species might have cast it. Did the magic user cloak their magic because they are not Jotun and don't want anyone knowing the Jotun had help? Are they a Jotun wanting to make Asgard wonder if the Jotuns had help? That would point to the frost giants working alone, but I wonder. How would a species which lost all their magical knowledge after the war and whose realm is in such poor shape, be able to recreate high class abilities like world-walking, breaking into the vault and blinding Heimdall? _

_I've seen all I can. Now I need to cast the spells. This is going to be fun. Many of these objects give off magic which will make casting the spells difficult. The Infinity Gauntlet is one example. Even without the jewels to power it gives off magic which warps space and time around it. My spells will need to be powerful so that the objects here, and the passage of time, do not weaken them quickly. _

The process takes hours. Loki is left drained, cranky and needing energy quickly. _I need food but eating like Volstagg wouldn't be very kingly. I wonder if Gungnir, being a magically powered object, could give me some energy._

Loki reaches out to Gungnir and is immersed in a feeling of warmth. _This is quite pleasing. I've always loved heat. I can feel something in me connecting with Gungnir. Gungnir was made from a star. How is it that I, a frost giant, feel so connected to Gungnir? Such a connection seems more likely to happen to a fire giant. This is fascinating but I don't have time to ponder it. _

"I wish not to be interrupted. See to it," he tells the guards outside the throne room.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

_Professionalism. I respect that. _Loki nods in acknowledgement and walks towards the throne. _The throne isn't comfortable but I'll make do. Now what do I do? Should I go to Earth and cast the sight blocking spell on Thor? I think he should still be safe, for the moment, so is there something else I should do first? _

His musing is interrupted by a commotion outside the throne room.

"King Loki left orders not to be disturbed."

"King Loki," Volstagg yelped.

"When did this happen," Sif demands.

"Maybe we should lower our voices. Being loud could put him a bad mood," Frandral points out. Hogun is silent as usual.

_They came to speak to Odin. They didn't believe that I would do so. Sif might also have wanted to point out Laufey's comment. I need to settle things with them or they could make trouble._

"I apologize for the noise Your Majesty. We would not have let them enter," one guard says as the other blocks Sif and the Warriors.

"Fear not. I'll deal with them," Loki assures them.

Loki gestures for Sif and the Warriors Three to enter the room. _This might get rather unpleasant. Especially if Sif voices certain distasteful suspicions. The guards don't need to hear this. _He casts a silencing spell and raises an eyebrow.

"To what do I owe this visit," ,Loki asks somehow restraining the impulse to be sarcastic.

"Why are you on the throne? Where is the All-Father," Sif asks disrespectfully.

_I am a prince of Asgard you…_ Centuries of disrespect pass before his eyes and his hand tightens on Gungnir. Visions of forcing them to humble themselves appeal to him. _No! That would just create more ill will. _

"The strain of recent events caused the All-Father to fall into the Odin-sleep," Loki informs her calmly.

"You are king so you can bring Thor back," Sif tells him matter-of-factly.

"Sif, it was the All-Father's last official act and I will not countermand it. Thor needs to learn," Loki replies. _Stay calm. Be calm._

Sif clearly does not believe his motives. _The idiot! She could divide Asgard when we need to be united. What do I do? Wait for her to speak against me and then throw her in prison? Do so now and establish myself as a tyrant? Thor would not have had this problem. Thor and Earth who need protection…It would get Sif and the Three out of my hair but it could slow down Thor's progress…Better his progress be slowed than ended by death. The sight blocking spell, plus their protection, would keep Thor safe. _

"Have you forgotten that Thor is mortal? He is not a protector but someone needing protection. If frost giants could world-walk into the weapons vault then they could world-walk elsewhere. The All-Father sent Thor to Midgard because it is the best place to humble him. No one will be deferential or encourage stupidity. It is not the best place for safety because the mortals don't believe in other realms for the most part. Thor needs protection. As much as it pains me your four would be best to protect him physically. You had better not prevent him from learning what he needs to return," Loki states bluntly.

_This idea needs something more. They could offend the humans with discourtesy and hinder my brother. My brother…when I am not constantly reminding myself of the truth calling Thor 'brother' still feels natural. Sentiment! _

A plan forms in his mind and Loki revels in controlling events once more rather than just reacting. _This is perfect! It will encourage them to take things seriously. _

He stares into Sif's eyes seriously. He does not let her contempt move him.

"You have long wished to be a leader Sif. Very well. You shall be in charge of this mission. Your mission is to protect Thor and the Midgardians. You will protect Thor from any non-Midgardian dangers. If he faces native dangers then you will only take action if his life is threatened. It was me cleaning up after you people that also led to Thor's current state. He needs to see his actions have consequences. You will protect any Midgardians who are threatened as a result of attempts against Thor or from Thor's actions. I charge you to stop by the healing rooms. I know you dislike magic, but you need to be the one to gather those supplies. Your decision of how to distribute them could decide who lives and who dies if attack takes place.

You are also charged to ensure that you, and the others, treat the Midgardians with respect. They are in danger as a result of hosting Thor. As their guests you _will_ respect their customs even if they seem senseless to you. Thor has endangered our relationship with one realm. I will not have you endangering our relationship with another. It has been a long time since any Aesir have been to Midgard officially and you may be surprised how they have changed. Am I understood?"

Loki does not speak out of malice. He speaks as a king protecting his realm. She looks at him with doubt but she nods.

"Frandal, you are honored as being the best at flyting besides myself and people like you. Sif will be the leader, but diplomacy is not her strength. You will speak for the group, but you will follow her orders in what statements you convey. I expect a report on what you say and why.

Volstagg, your ability to recount what is consumed is legendary. You will put that ability to use by keeping track of what Midgardian resources your group uses. I will not have the Midgardians uncompensated."

"Don't they owe us for Asgard's protection," Volstagg asks.

"We are putting their realm in danger. That negates anything they owe us. Understood?"

Volstagg nods with a dazed look. Loki has never exercised authority like this.

"Hogun, you speak little but you observe much. You will keep an account of what happens and why. When this crisis is over I want to know how we stand with Midgard."

He catches the eye of each of them one last time to emphasize the seriousness of what he is ordering. _Hopefully this will get you all to take responsibility and encourage Thor to do so. _They bow to him and salute him as a member of the royal family. _They are bowing more out of respect to the title than me, but it feels good. _

"You are dismissed."

After they leave he calls Coulson.

"To make a long story short, the All-Father has temporarily left me the throne. I'm sending Thor's friends to protect him. They are great warriors, but don't tolerate any disrespect from them," Loki informs Coulson.

"We'll do our best with them. Loki, you might want to come here for a little while. Your brother broke into the base we built to study the hammer. We have him in custody and are planning what to do with him," Coulson replies.

Loki rejects an impulse to face-palm. _How did Thor get into trouble so quickly? He must have heard about Mjolnir and then gotten someone to take him to the base. It seems the All-Father did not remove Thor's charisma along with his strength. I might as well try to get some sense into his head since I have to visit him to place the spell._

"I'll be there. He might have found local help. If so, I suggest seeing who they are and then releasing Thor to them if they seem harmless enough."

"He was picked up by a scientist and taken to a hospital. He didn't take kindly to it and managed to break out before the orderlies could subdue him. The scientist picked him up and they arrived back at her residence as we were confiscating her notes and equipment."

"Why were you focused on her," Loki asks curiously.

"Our research shows she wasn't where your brother landed by accident. She detected the Bifrost."

"So you win her enmity? Not well played Agent Coulson."

"We wanted that research. We offered generous compensation."

"I don't think she accepted it. Taking one's research is quite unmannerly. If she becomes important to Thor you want her on your side. You should consider returning her equipment and research," Loki advises.

"If she comes back for him she can have him. If she watches over Thor then we can watch them both without having to deal with him ourselves. We're almost done with her equipment and research so we may return it."

"Please be careful with Thor. He lacks his true strength and I don't wish him harmed. I will come see him."

_I'll have to make it quick. I don't want to be away from Asgard for long. _

"Guard! I am making a quick trip to check on my brother."

The professionalism the guards have shown is undercut by doubt in their eyes. _Why do people doubt my feelings for Thor? Oh, could it be because I almost let bitterness overcome me? I've changed in the last several months. I've stopped playing malicious pranks against those who disrespect me. I've even made a few apologies for specific times I went too far. They have been light apologies to protect my dignity against contempt, but apologies still. Unfortunately, everyone being focused on Thor becoming king has limited people's recognizing my new outlook. _

Loki leaves and appears in Coulson's office at the base. He sees Thor is grappling with defeat. _Not a pleasant occurrence but maybe it will give him some sense. _

"Is this a good time to see Thor," Loki asks Coulson.

"Yes. Do you have a little time after you see your brother?"

"Yes, a little time."

Loki decides to place Gungnir in his dimensional pocket. Thor seeing him carry it might offend Thor's pride. Loki changes his outfit into a human one since Thor is wearing human clothes. _He and his friends will probably learn of my presence here. Why deny my familiarity? _

He appears and casts the sight blocking spell. He adds a passive component to let him know if anyone draws near or breaks it. _Now only I or Heimdall can find him…hopefully. _Thor finally looks up and a subdued mix of happiness and embarrassment passes over his face.

"Brother! Are you here to bring me home," Thor asks hopefully.

Loki grabs a chair and sits down in front of him.

"No. To be quite frank you have some learning to do. I warned you against Jotunheim, and even your friends did, but you still led us there. I have kept you from experiencing the consequences of your actions for too long. You're staying here until you prove worthy of Mjolnir."

Thor glares at him, but the shock of defeat keeps him subdued.

"Then why are you here?"

"To let you know Sif and the others are coming here to guard you."

"Guard me from what? I don't want them seeing me like this brother! You have to convince father not to send them."

Loki's patience has been tested too many times in a short time. He can't help pinching the bridge of his nose to try to ward off a headache.

"Thor, _you are mortal_. Until you gain back Mjolnir you are in danger and so is this realm because of your presence. You need all the help you can get."

"If foes come I will prove myself a warrior and win Mjolnir. No one would be in danger."

Thor's self-centeredness makes Loki get up and pace. He spins on Thor.

"You're not thinking Thor! Until you learn to do that then you'll never get Mjolnir back."

"What do you know of a warrior's pride brother? Those tricks you use-"

"I am not starting an argument with you about this! Father said "he who is worthy will possess the power of Thor". You need to become worthy. How you do that is up to you. I must protect the realms. By the way, I'm sending you aid since he fell into the Odin-sleep."

"You?! I am meant to rule Asgard. I order you to end this foolishness at once brother. "

"Right now you don't rule. The _responsibility_ falls to me. I have to figure out how and why the frost giants got into the vault. I must prevent the war _you_ almost caused. Don't look at me like that. I should have known better than to think I could talk any sense into you!"

Loki appears in Coulson's office wanting to throw something. He takes in a deep breath and then looks at Coulson.

"What did you wish to ask me?"

"We are curious about the hammer. Could you try lifting it?"

Loki snorts.

"I could never lift it. I have just learned I am Laufey's son."

"If you think it unwise we understand."

_He's hiding something. I'm an ally so he can't want me hurt. Does he think I could lift Mjolnir? That is ridiculous. I am not direct and blunt like a 'true' Aesir. Also, as painful as it is, my mistakes must count me out. I let bitterness rule me for too long. I almost committed treason. I was unworthy. Me lift Mjolnir? Never. Not even if I wasn't a frost giant._

"Loki!"

"Clint," Loki replies with a sad smile.

"Coulson brought me up to speed. Sounds like a rough situation. We'll keep watch over Thor for you," Clint says bracingly. Clint's respect and loyalty are refreshing after the day's events.

"It's gotten worse. I'm in charge thanks to the All-Father falling asleep on the job. I must get going."

"Loki, aren't you going to try," Clint asks curiously.

"Are you trying to give me a push? It's doomed to fail."

Coulson is as bland as ever but his conviction seems entirely focused on Loki. Clint's eyes refute Loki's conclusion too.

"Don't you want to know if you can lift it? If you can't it doesn't matter. You're a good person. If you can, then you can use that right? Even if you left the hammer for Thor you could still tell everyone you lifted it," Clint says.

"People would just think it my trickery."

"_You_ would know why you were able to do it," the archer replies stubbornly.

Loki lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but only to encourage caution and end this ridiculous conversation. Heimdall, you are about to get a laugh."

Loki appears in front of Mjolnir. He prepares for nothing to happen and the hammer to be quiescent. He prepares for a jarring shock or defense. He prepares to make a sniping comment and leave. He wraps his hand around Mjolnir's handle, suppresses a sigh and pulls.

Mjolnir slides out of the stone.

He lifts it in a dazed state and checks the rune on its surface. _It's unchanged._ _I am worthy. Saying I am Thor's equal has felt like a meaningless mantra at times, but it is a truth I have stuck to. Clint and Coulson are right that having confirmation feels pleasant. Something of Odin sees that I am Thor's equal. Despite Odin's distance and disapproval, despite my mistakes, something of his sees I am worthy. Not that this changes anything. I know that I am Thor's equal. We both have abilities, both of us have done ill and both of us can do a great amount of good. _

_What should I do now? Taking Mjolnir would leave Thor defenseless to protect himself and others. I could not do that. Plus, do I even need it? I am Thor's equal because my abilities are as useful as his. I don't need his abilities and I wouldn't want them. Lightning? Far too blunt a force for my taste. Flight? Useful, but I'd rather have a spell to do it. If the power has to be in an object I'd prefer something more subtle! Thor is Mjolnir's match. He needs it and its blunt strength fits him. Clint is right: knowing I lifted Mjolnir is enough. _

He lets Mjolnir fall back into the stone.

_ I don't need to be Thor. My magic and my mind are my powers. _

_ I don't need to be Odin. His approval feels pleasant but he is not perfect. _

_ Thor's arrogance and thoughtlessness got us into this. My strategy will get us out of it. _

_ Odin's complacency and ignorance didn't help. I will see more clearly. _

_ Laufey is birth father, but he is a slave to bitterness and a fool. I won't be either of those._

Loki has been unaware of his surroundings for several minutes. He looks up from the hammer to a room full of cheering people. They see someone who has and can do good for others. _I don't need Mjolnir. I have everything I need in myself and those who have brought out the best in me._

"Way to go Loki!"

Clint is not just cheering Loki taking up Mjolnir. He knows what Loki putting it back means. Loki is embarrassed, but not giving his friend gratitude would be churlish.

"Thank you."

He looks at the person who started all this. Coulson's eyes hold the tiniest 'I told you so' and approval which is the equal of a cheer. Loki gives him a droll look.

"If you excuse me I have kingdoms to save."

Determination, hope and confidence fill his for battle, whether it involves thought or force, Loki returns to Asgard.

* * *

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing :) This chapter was one of my favorites to write. In a way it was what caused this story in the first place- I wanted to write a story where Loki could lift Mjolnir. Of course, being Loki, he doesn't need Mjolnir but it still feels good knowing he could lift it if he wants ;)

Mjolnir's enchantment isn't clouded by past perceptions so it can recognize Loki's good traits. I was inspired by the "John Adams Theme" from the miniseries _John Adams_ when writing this chapter. It is a song which feels like someone facing down odds to accomplish something important which makes sense.


	12. Meetings & Dinner

Chapter 12: meetings and dinner

Loki appears in the throne room and pulls out Gungnir.

"I have returned. Has anything happened while I was gone," he asks the guards.

"Members of the council wish to speak with you Your Majesty," one of the guards replies.

_The council doesn't like me being more intelligent than they are. Maturity forces me to admit I didn't help things by rubbing that fact in their faces. They won't like me being on the throne. They probably would not want any untried king on the throne now. Odin, with the respect he has gained during his reign, could brush the break-in under the carpet. I do not have that luxury. What if some of them want to go to war? Odin's desire for peace might not be enough. I need to give them something else to think about besides what has happened. The people need a distraction as well. They will be nervous. What can I do to distract people, but also make it possible for Asgard to respond to threats quickly? _

Loki thinks about Earth's history and a smile crosses his face. _Asgardians love battle. A tournament would do quite nicely. I also need to modify ale in case people need to become sober quickly. I think this would be a wonderful chance to test the 'synthehol' spell I created. _The 'synthehol' spell was named for a type of beverage in _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. Synthehol mostly tasted alcoholic, and felt like it, but people could shake off its effects. _I planned to use it to celebrate Thor's kingship but this, while less mischievous, will be a good occasion for it. Tony was a good sport when I tested it on Earth scotch. He was nervous at first, but then rather amused. With all the preparations for the coronation I have not spoken with or seen him in too long. I'll call him when I have some time. _

_Back to business. My idea will distract and prepare the warriors, but what of the civilians? I need to expand it…get other things which need to be prepared for war brought in. _

"You will tell the council members I will speak with them. Bring me word when they have assembled," he tells the guards.

The guards bow and leave. Loki continues to plan and believes his idea doable when he receives word the council is waiting. _I didn't want to wait in the council chambers for them because that could make me seem like a petitioner. I also don't want to cause more enmity by making them wait for me._ He walks into the council chambers with Gungnir resting in an easy but firm grip.

"Gentlemen, I'll be blunt. 'Unsettling' is an understatement to describe recent events. I am a son of Odin, but not Odin, so I can understand feeling unsettled about Asgard's future. The people need to see that we are ready to go to war but also following the All-Father's will not to.

To that end, I have decided that warriors and non-warriors should prepare for battle. I have decided to hold a large group of contests- a tournament- to do so. All of Asgard's warriors shall be invited thus having them all in one place. Given the size of such an event, the palace training grounds are too small. We shall have to make use of land next to the palace.

To encourage invitation, there shall be contests in each weapon that Asgard holds dear on an individual level. There shall also be small group contests, so that warriors can familiarize with working in groups. In Asgard, battle is often an individual quest for glory. Most of you fought in the last war so you know that sometimes warriors must work together."

He gives them time to process his idea and respectful comment about their experience. The head council member looks at his fellow members and then speaks.

"This would be a way for warriors to prepare without becoming agitated. What could non-warriors do," the council member asks.

"They could take place in a variety of contests. For instance, in preparing land for the contest there will be contests to see which groups of servants can prepare the most land. There will be contests for farmers and merchants to see who can get the most food to the palace for dispersal to the army. Healers will compete to see who can prepare the most high quality medical supplies in the shortest time. Underlying design principles, such as food transport and communication, will be open to change. The tournament will require a sizable expenditure, but Asgard being ready and unworried is priceless," Loki informs.

Loki senses they are taking his idea apart and trying to find problems. One of the council members brings up a point which could be bothersome if Loki's synthehol spell didn't anticipate it.

"All those warriors and the ale they will drink could lead to damage," the council member suggests.

Loki decides a little flattery is in order.

"I agree and that was a point which concerned me. You show a fine grasp of nuances in seeing that problem. Fortunately, I have a solution. I created a spell which modifies alcohol. The taste shall remain mostly unchanged, but those who drink it can shake off its effects. Good ale is priceless, but being able to shake off its unpleasant effects is needed."

There is doubtful muttering. Loki waves a hand and a flagon of synthehol sits in front of each council member and himself.

"To Asgard," he says and takes a large drink. The council members are hesitant to trust him but even more hesitant to offend him. They all drink and then look at one of the members who is famous for ale. He taps his lips thoughtfully.

"It tastes slightly odd, but most would not notice it. It would still be good to warn everyone."

"Everyone here looked to you. I'll put that under your responsibility," Loki orders.

The council member looks unnerved but nods. Loki then, as he did with Sif and the Warriors, provides each person with responsibilities. He breaks the task of making the tournament happen into smaller components and apportions them based on each person's strengths.

"I entrust this to you, but I will be speaking with you as a group daily to help with any obstacles. Any questions," Loki asks them.

"The All-Father wished no more action to be taken, but do you have any thoughts on what happened," the head councilor cautiously asks.

"My instincts say that someone helped the frost giants. Getting into the vault and getting past Heimdall are two very substantial accomplishments for a civilization which lost its knowledge of magic."

He checks for other questions, but if there are no one says them. _With Asgard distracted from nerves and dislike of myself I can get back to figuring out what caused this mess. That means, as I thought earlier, getting in contact with Alfheim and Vanaheim. That needs to be done, but I also need to check in with Tony. I can spare some time for that. _

He goes to the throne room and calls his friend. When Tony picks up Loki knows something is wrong. Whatever is going on does not keep Tony from greeting Loki.

"Loki! What's up Mischief Managed?"

"Frost giants broke into the weapons vault, Thor got banished for nearly starting a war and the All-Father fell into the Odin-sleep. Oh, and it turns out I really am Laufey's son…biologically at least."

"More 'A+ parenting'," Tony asks dryly.

"The All-Father and All-Mother trust me with the throne, but the All-Father did not have an adequate explanation for his behavior towards me. He did mention I have good reason to have abandonment issues. Evidently Laufey left me to die in a temple," Loki informs him in a resigned 'how is this my life' manner.

"So Laufey and he should get a group rate on parenting classes," Tony ventures.

Loki laughs at the image this presents. Laufey crammed into a desk and freezing space around him while Odin glowers at him and points Gungnir…and an overworked teacher chides them both for creating a disruptive atmosphere for the other students.

"My friend, I needed that. Now tell me how things are with you. Do not prevaricate. You helped me when I needed it."

"You helped me with Eyepatch first," Tony mutters.

"You said help was free among friends. Do not toy with me."

"You're not the only one facing reverberations from screwed up parenting. It turns out my arc-reactor is giving me palladium poisoning and the only cure might be in my dad's papers. I got them after I followed our agreement with SHIELD and told them what was up. Then there's the guy with the electro-whip that tried to kill me and said it was because dear old dad was a thief."

_He has needed me and I wasn't there. He still needs me and I can't help him. _

"You are my friend. I am sorry I cannot be there to help you."

Tony swallowed and sounded embarrassed.

"You're my friend too. I'm sorry I can't help you with your junk."

"That you want to help is valued," Loki tells him.

"Right back at you. What are you going to do?"

"That is in the planning stages. Have you told Pepper, Happy and James?"

"Loki…you're different. You know I'm going to die someday and you're prepared for it as much anyone can be I'd think. It just might happen sooner than you thought …I don't want the others worrying," Tony replies heatedly.

"I will bring you to your senses if you spout any more drivel like that. Odin hid the truth from me and I am unhappy about that. Your friends, _our_ friends, will want to know. Do not doubt their love for you. They would want to give moral support if nothing else."

"Pepper…she deserves better than this," Tony says with worried shame.

"You and I do not trust easily and for good reason. When we do it is, hopefully, people who know the value of such a gift. She is the strongest woman I have met besides my mother. She would want to know," Loki advises him.

Tony lets out a sigh.

"Alright…hey I'd better let you get back to saving wonderland. You can do it Loki."

"You will succeed in your endeavors. You must because I do not plan on losing you so soon. Enough has gone awry recently," Loki orders him.

They exchange goodbyes after that and Loki paces the room agitatedly. _I wish I could help him but I cannot. I will not help Tony by fretting. It is time to see Heimdall and find out what information I can trade. _

Heimdall greets Loki with the usual impassivity but Loki can see hints of frustration in the gatekeeper's eyes.

"I can see Jotunheim but I cannot tell if what I see is true."

"An illusion while the Jotuns really do something else? That is unsettling. Leave that for now. I need you to tell me of questions the elves and the Vanir have that you can answer."

Heimdall sees things in a way that others lack. Loki takes note of the information.

"Yes, that should do quite nicely. Keep me apprised," he tells Heimdall.

Thus fortified, Loki leaves and makes a call to Alfheim using his magic. The ambassador is not surprised to see Loki holding Gungnir.

"Well met King Loki. We wish the All-Father and Prince Thor well but we have wondered what would happen if you were given more responsibility," the ambassador greets.

"The circumstances are lamentable, but the burden of the throne falls to me. I was wondering if we could have a face to face conversation about matters pertaining to us both," Loki replies smoothly.

As with phones, conversations held by magic can be overheard. Face to face conversations are far easier to guard.

"We of Alfheim would be delighted to render assistance to Asgard. I shall call upon you tomorrow if that would be well," the ambassador agrees with equal smoothness.

"Your speed in this matter shows much respect for Asgard. I have gathered some information which may be of interest to your realm," Loki informs him.

"I look forward to our meeting," the elf says with a glint in his eyes that would not be amiss in Loki's.

Loki is surprised to find that it is time for dinner. He braces himself before going into the hall. There is silence as he walks to Odin's place. He looks over the serious faces. _Thankfully, I have something which will gain good attention. _

"People of Asgard, recent events have been shocking but we are not bowed by them. We shall prove our mettle by showing it to anyone who wishes to see it. I speak not of war, for the All-Father would not wish it. Instead, I speak of a group of contests unlike any held before. The warriors of our realm shall gather to show their mettle. Everyone else, take heart, for you shall have your chance as well. There will be sheets posted outside the banquet hall after the meal showing what contests will be given. We shall warn anyone who wishes to make war what we are capable of. If they are foolish enough to do so then we will be ready," Loki declares.

Loki picks up a cup of ale and toasts the hall.

"To Asgard," he finishes.

As people raise their cups he sees curiosity and a desire for glory. _I enjoy it when a plan has multiple advantages. _

* * *

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing :)

I thought of "Dying Hero" from the _Iron Man 2_ soundtrack when writing Loki and Tony's conversation. Both Loki and Tony are experiencing challenges, but they're trying to meet them. Thankfully, they each have the other with them in spirit…if they can be sentimental enough to think such a thing.


	13. Mother's Words & Father's Study

Chapter 13: mother's words & father's study

Loki is considering how to spend the rest of the day when a jarring thought comes to him. _Thor is not the only one vulnerable right now. What about the All-Father? He can see what happens in his sleep but he can't do anything. If the Jotuns still want the Casket they'll have to get into the palace to get it. To get to the vault, if they have enough power and numbers, they would want to attack somewhere else to draw forces away from the vault. Attacking a member of the royal family would do that. Thor would be the best choice because then we would divert forces to Earth to protect him. If they can't get to Thor, and they won't due to my spells, then they would want another target to split our forces. That leaves mother and the All-Father. _

_ How best to protect them? If the magic user can't break into Odin's chambers they would break into near them. I need to set up a perimeter. I'll ward an area around Odin's chambers so attacking forces can't get too close. I'll place guards in that area as further protection. That way no one could get to mother and the All-Father before I could._

Loki walks the hallways near Odin's chambers and sets up the sight blocking and entrance preventing spells. He then calls the captain of the guard and increases the number of guards around the All-Father's chambers. _Now I just need to ward the chambers themselves. _He walks into Odin's chambers to be greeted by his mother with a subdued smile.

"Greetings mother. How is he?"

"Unchanged, but I have hope. How is Asgard," mother asks.

"I am unsettled about the break-in. I went to the vault and recast warding spells. I also cast spells around these rooms and have increased the guard's presence," Loki tells her.

"You think there may be another attack? The frost giants who tried were killed."

"I have no proof, but my instincts tell me there are others behind this. Will Laufey be stupid enough to be their pawn and try again? I do not know, but I will not take the possibility lightly. Mother, the oath of kingship tells the king to protect _all_ of the realms. Preventing another war is good for everyone."

"You are wise Loki. I know you will do what is best for Asgard."

She's too worried about Odin to give Loki much attention but she is trying. _That suggests you love me. My heart tells me you love me. No one else has been as patient and encouraging as you have._

"Mother, I think it wise to put warding spells around this room as well. Laufey hates the All-Father. The All-Father's current vulnerable state could make an attack tempting."

"If someone else is responsible, and/or the vault break-in was not a onetime event, then why has there been nothing else?"

Loki did not develop his intelligence from conversations with Odin. It was conversations with her which encouraged him to exercise his mind.

"There are several possibilities. One is that Laufey is not pleased with the high cost of the vault expedition. Another would be to wait until we are no longer on high alert and become complacent. A third would be that whoever we face knows I would approach matters differently than father or Thor and is having to plan accordingly."

"You are wise my son. How are you going to confirm your suspicions?"

"The All-Father wished to let things end with the break-in and I'm going to follow that. I will not go to Jotunheim again unless events warrant it. For now I will speak with the elves. Besides Jotunheim, Svartalfheim is the realm which has the most reason to wish us ill. Muspelheim might still have bad feeling, but they are still blockaded. Given recent events I might wish to check those spells. Alfheim would be most likely to have useful information. I will, of course, have information to trade."

"Of course," mother murmurs sadly.

Loki looks at her inquisitively. She seems thoughtful, so he remains silent. She looks over at with an apologetic and sad look.

"We haven't spoken as much as we used to. Too much time has passed since I last told you I am proud of you. You are wise, thoughtful and loyal. Lately you have been more patient with those who don't understand."

"There are a great number of those people, mother, so I have much opportunity to be patient."

"Loki, they will see someday."

"I hope they will but that hope has been in existence for a long time. You know this."

She gives him an appraising look and unhappiness fills her eyes.

"I know. I failed you during our last conversation by overlooking that. I am sorry, but you do see the truth in what I said?"

Loki took in a deep breath. _I'm not sure if this is the best time to have this conversation…but maybe some mental agitation now is worth the calm of knowing where I stand with her. I should cast the spell first…emotions can make magic difficult if not dangerous._

"Abide a moment please mother."

Frigga knows magic, he learned much from her, so she waits patiently. Loki calms himself and then sets the spells with passive alert included. He opens his eyes and speaks to her.

"Mother, the struggle I have gone through makes me doubt. You have consoled me, yes, but _he _let me shoulder the burden of walking alone. He should have realized I would be different. If he loved me he would have left me with someone who could allow my differences."

_What would my life have been like if he had left me with the Vanir or the elves? I would lack mother, and Thor, but I also would lack the negative aspects of this life. _

"You were a lovely child Loki: always laughing and reaching out to the world around you. We wanted you. We still do."

"I changed."

"I should only speak for myself. I loved you the minute I held you. There is much about you to love. You love with all of your heart even when it isn't easy. You have a brave heart and don't give up. You are still curious about the world but in a cautious manner. You have reason to be cautious and I am sorry for that. I spoke with Odin when you were young and convinced him to let you study magic and the mind. I told myself that was enough. That if Odin and I argued too much it would cause a chasm that could, because we are rulers, harm Asgard. I told myself people would eventually see the good in you and your choice. I told myself I had done enough. Now I look at you and see I didn't. If I had you wouldn't doubt you are loved. I am sorry. I do love you. In whatever form you are Loki and that is why I love you."

He looks deeply into her eyes looking for a lie. _She isn't perfect but I am not either. She recognizes my feelings. It is enough. _

"I know you love me mother. I love you too," he says softly. She still holds one of Odin's hands but she gets up to take one of Loki's. _She believes in me like Coulson and the others. Would she like meeting them?_

"Your father needs to speak more with you about his feelings. Both of you don't like being uncontrolled with your emotions. I think that is why it is hard for you two to be open with one another," his mother says gently.

_She has a point. Father exercises self-control all the time. I don't like being vulnerable either. In this case it is harder because of his disapproval! _

His mother smiles gently as if seeing his thoughts.

"Think about it when you can. I know you have much else on your mind. Be strong my son. All will be well."

Loki summons back his composure and gives her a determined grin.

"All will be well, mother, if I have to say anything about it. You know my way with words."

She smiles impishly at that and laughs.

"I do and Asgard is lucky for it."

"If they could see that it would make things easier."

She gives him an evaluating look.

"Have you been to the royal study? Asgard is yours right now, it is a good place to think and your father keeps his notes there."

Loki grimaced. _He also holds discussions with disappointing sons there. _

"Visiting it could be useful," he agrees ruefully.

That is a cue to depart and he soon finds himself outside the All-Father's study. _It feels empty without father here. Sitting at his desk feels surreal. Like any moment he is going to come inside and find me playacting. _

One of few good memories in this room comes to him. _It was after I started walking but before the farce called weapons training. I wanted to show him a book I had found about his father Bor. I wanted to show him I cared. I came in here and saw he wasn't here. I decided to wait and surprise him. I walked around the room and felt drawn to his chair. I jumped into it and felt content because it smelled like him. I was curious so I started looking at the papers on his desk. I wasn't intelligent to understand their import yet. I must have had quite the confused frown on my face when he came in. _

_ 'How often I have had a frown like that on my face. Why is one on yours my son?'_

_ 'Father! I came here because I wanted to show you a book I found. It's about grandfather Bor and tells all kinds of tales about him! You weren't here and I didn't want to get in the way so I sat here to wait for you.' _

_ 'That is a good spot to get out of the way,' father said with gentle seriousness. He came over, picked me up and then sat back down in the chair with me on his lap. With a smile, he tucked the papers in a drawer and gestured to the book. _

_ 'It is well to learn about one's ancestors. We shall read together my son.' _

_ What is a truth and what is a lie? Mother doesn't believe saying I'm her son is a lie. If father feels I am his son then maybe inferring Bor was my grandfather is not a lie either? _

Papers sit on the desk. Not the same papers, but ones probably about the same topics: conflicts between landowners, trading agreements and the like. _For now they are my business. Being king, as I've tried to tell Thor, isn't just about battle or preparing for it. _

* * *

Thank you for reading. I also appreciate following, favoriting & reviewing- I smile when I see them in my inbox :)


	14. Tale of Jotunheim

Chapter 14: tale of Jotunheim

The ambassador from Alfheim and another elf arrive shortly after breakfast. Loki tells the guards to make sure they are undisturbed and to bring some Alfheim delicacies. The ambassador and the other elf bow once they are alone.

"King Loki, this is ex-Ambassador Takir. He was ambassador before me and might have some insight to offer."

"Ambassador, I appreciate your foresight. Ambassador Takir, I thank you for coming on such short notice."

"King Loki, if I can be of service I would be happy to have made the trip."

The exchange of information takes place after these pleasantries. Neither realm wishes to appear weak so information is shared carefully. It is an exchange with the finesse of a chess game. Eventually, the exchange of current information finishes. Loki gains the information that Svartalfheim seems to have problems of its own. Several high placed dark elves seem to have been poisoned or to have caught some sort of illness. This has led to them having to be in seclusion. Exactly what is going on Alfheim does not know. _Several high placed, and therefore powerful, dark elves supposedly ill shortly before the break-in. Being ill would be an alibi they could use to go about doing other things. Unfortunately, I can't just go barging in demanding proof they really are ill. We already have problems with Jotunheim. We don't need problems with Svartalfheim as well. _

"Ambassador Takir has requested to speak with you privately if that would be acceptable Your Majesty?"

"Unusual, but I am certain he has good reason. Thank you for coming so quickly and bringing such interesting conversation," Loki responds. The elven ambassador bows. Loki summons an escort for him and turns his attention to Takir.

"What is it that requires privacy?"

"Jotunheim is a sensitive topic, so I felt it best if we were to speak in private. I thank you for your patience. King Loki, forgive me if I speak too bluntly but I am glad it is you who is in charge of resolving this crisis. You respect peace and knowledge. Asgardian perceptions, while understandable, lack information about the Jotuns. If you could hear of the Jotunheim I knew then maybe it would help."

"You are right that I desire peace. If you can give me an alternative perspective of the Jotuns I would be glad to hear it."

The ambassador sighed gently. Loki has a feeling the aged elf has experienced something that, somehow, still pains him even though the war was long ago.

"Jotunheim is a harsh place Your Majesty."

The ambassador looks at Loki. _They know I've been there. He wants to hear how things stand. For his sake, I grieve at the news I have to give him. _

"I know not of Jotunheim before the war, Ambassador, but now it is a wasteland."

"Then the news of what happened during the war is true…I shall not waste your time with mourning. At any rate, my knowledge of Jotunheim starts with Laufey's father. As you know, Alfheim does not engage in formal relations with a realm until one of its citizens can travel between realms. We speak with those who invent inter-realm communication, but that is usually all."

"Alfheim's commitment to non-interference and peace is well known," Loki agrees."Laufey's father united the clans and became Jotunheim's first king. He used skill in words and magic as well as traditional war. After uniting his people he set their best minds to creating more of a stable civilization. The beautiful city of Utgard was one result. It featured a palace for royal matters, a library, a center of medicine and a gathering place for mages. He made it Jotunheim's center and settled with a queen there. He chose a queen who was skilled in magic and intelligent. His queen bore two sons. The eldest, Loptr, was the most powerful mage I have seen besides you. The younger child, Laufey, is a powerful warrior.

The king encouraged the most intelligent and strongest Jotuns to come to Utgard. Among them was a unique woman named Farbauti. Farbauti's family had an interesting affinity for heat. They could ease the cold in confined spaces, call water from ice and otherwise ease Jotunheim's harshest conditions. Farbauti has some of her family's ability and is one of Jotunheim's most formidable warriors. She did not fight in the war because she became pregnant before the invasion of Midgard.

The king hoped that Farbauti would marry one of his sons. Loptr's magic and mind had made him his father's and most of the peoples' favorite. Laufey's warrior skills, while useful, would have been more honored before Jotunheim's unification. When Farbauti met the brothers bonds were formed. She and Loptr immediately loved one another as brother and sister. They became what is known on Jotunheim as 'heart-siblings'. They were so close they seemed twins who had heard their mother's heartbeat in the womb. It is said the strength of a heart-bond is capable of overcoming any challenge. Jotun are usually private about the power of sentiment, so such a statement shows how powerful such a bond can be. She fell in love with Laufey due to his skill as a warrior. The brothers were close because their skills reinforced one another. Farbauti made them closer because she shared skills with both.

Loptr felt other realms existed and that relationships with them would help Jotunheim to thrive. Loptr reached out to Alfheim. I was the one appointed to speak with him. He was intelligent, witty and had a dry humor. I learned that Jotun are fiercely loyal: family bonds and heart bonds can overturn rules. This can make law on Jotunheim chaotic compared to other places, but removing that loyalty would take away their heart. Jotun are fiercely stubborn or they would not have survived. Jotun are intelligent or they would not have made a civilization.

Loptr and other Jotun mages looked into world-walking. He was careful and did not underestimate the dangers. He even sent a few objects to Alfheim and myself as a tests to make sure he had the way correctly. One of them was this."

Takir held up an icy box with some sort of matrix. _It reminds me of a Jedi holocron from Star Wars. A way of imparting wisdom to the next generation? _

"He said that he wanted me to keep this for him until he came to retrieve it. He decided that, as Jotunheim's most formidable sorcerer, he would world-walk to Alfheim. We had plans for trade. All he had to do was prove he could make the journey."

Elves, like Jotuns, are not inclined to show strong emotions in public. That Takir's eyes fill with sadness is akin to an Aesir declaring grief.

"I don't know what went wrong. Jotunheim was plunged into mourning. The mourning only increased when the king and queen died trying to change Jotunheim's harshness. Laufey refused the device's return. He said that magic had ultimately failed and brought Jotunheim nothing. I think he mourned his brother. I think he also saw an opportunity for traditional warriors to gain respect again. That probably made him decide on the invasion. He spoke to warriors wishing respect and mages wanting to do something other than mourn. If Jotunheim could not be changed then perhaps another world could be.

This led to the war. As Jotuns died the survivors were rent with pain over those they lost. Stubbornness would not have allowed them to back down. It does not excuse them. The Midgardians should not have suffered. What I hope is this shows you, King Loki, that Jotuns can be else than what Aesir call them."

_This is not a tale I saw in any books in the royal library. They do not seem like monsters. It is interesting to see a more nuanced portrait of them: stubborn but loyal, respecting magic and not very sentimental in public. It makes me wonder if they could be helped to regain their former splendor. It helps me understand them…and perhaps myself. Overall, I am most sentimental when alone with those I care for. The heart-sibling bond sounds like my feelings for Thor. I am stubbornly loyal to him. I also like magic and it seems to be in my blood. On the topic of blood, I also wonder about Farbauti. A woman from a family that has an affinity for heat…Where did that come from? It would be ironic if the title for me in those myths, god of fire, is apt. If keeping Heimdall's trust was not important I would hide this conversation with an illusion. If others could hide from him with illusions I could too. I must not risk it. I need to know I can call on him and he may become aggrieved if I hide things from him. _

"Do you know more about Farbauti's family? I am curious about how they had an affinity for heat."

"All that remains of her line is Farbauti and her son Helbindi. Does it matter?"

_There is definitely something here. _

"It could be helpful in understanding Jotunheim's royal family."

"I will only speak if you promise not to harm them without cause. Your word as a mage King Loki."

"I swear as a mage to those conditions."

"This is based upon what Farbauti told Loptr and he told me. During the war with Muspelheim one of Surtur's sons sought allies. He came to Jotunheim and encountered one of Farbauti's ancestors. They became taken with one another and their magic allowed them to become close. Her clan refused to help Muspelheim with the war. He left her, but not before a child was conceived. It is unclear if the prince knew about the child or survived the war."

_I'm a frost giant and a fire giant. It explains my ability to handle cold and my affinity for heat. If I can change into a fire giant could I use fire magic? The change would be dangerous. A fire giant's form is vastly different from a frost giant or an Aesir. It's amazing I was able to change into an Aesir from a frost giant. When father picked me up it was enough for my magic to guess at what an Aesir was. I didn't quite make it: I don't have enough muscle mass to be a regular Aesir._

_ I don't need to worry about becoming harmed changing into a frost giant as it is my original form. Loptr's device could offer me frost giant knowledge. Thinking of being in that form makes me squirm but I need to know them. It may help me to figure out if they can be more than an enemy. Maybe I can still serve as a bridge between Asgard and Jotunheim, but not how the All-Father planned. I don't want to rule here. I definitely don't want to rule there. _

_ This elf knows Jotunheim. Perhaps he can give me some more insight on my past. Unaware of course because telling him my secret could be something the elves could use to gain advantage from Asgard. _

"I am curious about Jotunheim's customs if you would not mind spending more time speaking with me," Loki used as a prelude to asking questions about various topics. Eventually, he got to what he wanted to know.

"Jotunheim had a temple from which the All-Father took the Casket. Did anything else happen there?"

"The Casket…Jotunheim's heart perhaps according to Loptr. All he spoke of it to me was that using it could make one king of Jotunheim. The temple was the Casket's home and a place for Jotuns to think."

"Was that all?"

The elf shook his head and distaste flashed in his eyes.

"One day Loptr spoke to me in a rage. He had just rescued an abandoned child from the temple. His father had outlawed the custom of leaving those thought too weak to die there. The custom especially disgusted Loptr because Farbauti's line had a hard time conceiving children due the interaction between the two types of magic."

_ Are you listening to this in your sleep All-Father? Do you think me more of a monster due to my fire giant blood? Stop. Such thinking helps nothing. _

"Thank you for your wisdom Ambassador. I am intrigued by Loptr's teaching item. Is there any way you could leave it with me? I would use the knowledge to try to assist Jotunheim. My word as a mage."

"Loptr made the item only accessible to Jotuns. King Loki, trying to become Jotun would be dangerous. You would need to shape-shift from the warm-blooded form you have to a cold-blooded form. It could prove fatal."

"I need to understand them. This conflict needs to be settled peacefully."

Takir looks at Loki sharply. Loki wonders if the elf suspects something. The retired ambassador places the device wrapped in a spell on the desk.

"I would not do this for anyone else but my instincts tell me to trust you. Loptr would have liked you King Loki. I hope you can respect his people."

"I shall try ambassador."

The elf gives Loki and the item one last look. That uncertainty, uncharacteristic for an elf, emphasizes that Loki is being given something important. _He might be letting me see that emotion for that reason. Elves are showmen sometimes. _

With a last bow the former ambassador leaves Loki with the device. It glitters temptingly. _I am uneasy about being a frost giant even if his story makes me feel better. This could help me help the Jotuns. I must be careful. If someone were to walk in on me in Jotun form it could mean my death and war with Jotunheim. I have so much to do: the tournament, a kingdom to rule and this. I will not be getting much sleep for a long time._

* * *

Thank you for reading Thank you also for any reviews, favorites and/or follows :)

Loki is called 'god of fire' sometimes and his Jotun form looks different from other Jotuns. This made me think about adding something to his background.

Loptr and Laufey's backstory came out of the desire to give Loki Jotuns he could relate to. Loptr is a bit of a tribute to Loki from the myths in his wit and magic. Laufey is like Loki in _Thor_ in some ways: his bitterness convinces him to make bad decisions.


	15. Night Training

Chapter 15: night training

Loki decides to tend to Asgardian matters during the daytime and learn about Jotunheim at night._ I will learn about Jotunheim and its magic at night when people will be less likely to interrupt me. Spending the daytime focusing on Asgard will enable me to get everything I need done and show people I am serious about ruling. This means no sleep for a while. I can use my magic to replace the energy I'll lose from not sleeping for short durations. I need to be careful I don't take things too far. Magic substituting the energy I would gain in sleep reduces the amount of power I have available. I also need to be aware that magic only substitutes energy. It does not provide the time my mind would be able to relax while I'm sleeping. I'm going to need to be able to sleep at some point to get energy and relaxation…that is if I could relax with everything that is going on. _

He spends the rest of the day tending to domestic matters. After dinner he retires to his chambers after leaving orders he is not to be disturbed. He places Loptr's teaching device on his desk and looks at it thoughtfully. _I should see if I can change into a Jotun voluntarily. I don't know if touching the device would be enough to get me to change. I also don't know what spells Loptr might have placed upon it to punish non-Jotuns. _

Loki closes his eyes and tries to remember the feeling of changing. It is hard because his mind wants the change but his heart doesn't. _Intellectually, I know Jotuns aren't monsters but I still don't want to be one. I dislike cold and I don't want to be anything but Aesir. _

His resolution overcomes his dislike and the change takes place. _It is disquieting to see cold spreading out from me. Thinking of how the cold has hurt Aesir and humans makes me feel nauseous. Look at the spell Takir placed on the device. Does it hold back the device's cold or does it hold warmth back from the device? It seems like it does both. Such a complex spell shows Takir's strength as a spellcaster. He must have looked forward to mentoring Loptr. No wonder Loptr's death struck him. _

Loki reaches out a blue covered hand and touches the device. A tingle goes through him. _It seems to be some sort of assessment. I think it verified my species and perhaps even my level of magic. Fascinating._ A light activates in the device's clear depths and a hologram of a frost giant appears. Loki can see some of himself in the frost giant's face. The frost giant is a little older than Loki which makes recognizing the resemblance easy…or as easy as it can be to see resemblance in someone who is a different species from Loki's usual form. The frost giant raises an eyebrow at Loki but that is the only indication that he finds Loki's size unusual.

"Finally, someone activated the device! I have waited what feels like an eternity. This is perplexing, my creator was going to add more information to me but it didn't happen. Do you have an explanation for this," he asks Loki.

The piercing look Loki has an intensity he knows well. Loptr programmed his duplicate to be intelligent.

"Your creator died in his attempt to world-walk to Alfheim. Ambassador Takir passed the device onto me long after your creator's death," Loki responds.

"Odd, my creator prepared well for the journey…but his death makes my mission to pass on his knowledge more urgent. What is your name? Why we are not on Jotunheim?"

_He can recognize we aren't on Jotunheim which shows awareness and ability to react. This hologram is like JARVIS: intelligent and self-aware. This is amazing…I must introduce him to Tony and JARVIS if I can. _

"We are on a realm called Asgard. My name is Loki. I am a frost giant who was raised as an Aesir," Loki replies.

"I have heard a realm called Asgard exists: not as cold as Jotunheim but not as warm as Muspelheim. How did you come to be raised off-world," the hologram asks with restrained curiosity.

Loki holds back his discomfort at the question. _I need to tell him the truth or he won't work with me._

"I was abandoned and the Aesir king adopted me," he reveals.

"For what purpose," the hologram inquires.

"I have just learned of my heritage, so I am still debating that. Know that I mean Jotunheim no harm. There is a possibility of war and I wish to understand Jotunheim so I can help both realms," Loki responds.

"You are leaving something out. I recognize Laufey's blood and Farbauti's. Even if his father would allow a child to be abandoned she would not," comments the hologram.

"You will not believe me," Loki warns.

"Tell me."

The hologram's voice is cool restraint compared to the desperate way Loki yelled that phrase at the All-Father.

"After your creator died, his parents died trying to transform Jotunheim. Laufey became king, disavowed magic and revived certain customs," Loki informs him.

"You must help a realm which brought you nothing but harm?"

"I'm trying not to think about that. I am focusing on the fact that Asgard's king is called upon to protect all of the nine realms," Loki responds.

"That is a heavy weight. Your skill with words rivals my designer's, but I think you are telling the truth," the hologram allows.

"Did Loptr ever…stretch the truth?"

The hologram smirks with a smirk Loki knows well.

"A stretch is still staying inside the truth is it not," the hologram says with an air of nonchalance that makes Loki laugh. _I'm having a conversation with a frost giant. A hologram of one, but still a representation of what a frost giant considers acceptable. _

"I feel that way myself," Loki agrees.

"We are agreed then. Quite felicitous. How can I help you?"

"Magic, customs, everything. I need to learn," Loki answers.

"Have you the time?"

"I'm making it."

"Then let's get to work."

Learning about Jotunheim is informative and somehow soothing. He does not agree with Jotun customs in some areas. Most of what he learns does make him feel being Jotun might not be objectionable. Loptr's hologram is a teacher almost tailor-made for Loki: witty, willing to discuss anything and not scorning Loki's curiosity. He is not affectionate and approving in Asgard's manner, but Loki likes him. His approval is like aloe: cool but soothing.

Loptr's hologram also wins Loki's approval by dealing well with a situation involving sentiment. Loki is discussing Jotun history with him when he feels tightness on his senses. _Someone has brushed the sight blocking spell on Thor! It has only been brushed, but not detected, so whoever it is did not find my brother. _

Loki sees the hologram giving him a watchful look.

"I am hiding someone to protect them. Someone has just tried to find him. They were unsuccessful," he tells the hologram.

"What type of monitoring did you place on the spell," the hologram inquires.

"I only put passive monitoring on the spell. Active monitoring could be used to locate the spell by a skilled magic user. Since the enemy has shown themselves to be very skilled I did not wish to take the risk."

"You have two questions then. One is who encountered your spell. The other is whether you should visit the person you placed the spell on to confirm their safety," the hologram muses.

"The magic user could be the enemy. It could also be another magic user, such as an elf or Vanir, who wants to know where Thor is out of curiosity. They would not interact with him because they know interfering with Thor would cause my wrath. Visiting Thor would be pointless. Since the magic user did not fight my spell there would be no traces of their magic to examine," Loki replies.

"You said his name three times and his meaning to you not once. That implies you are embarrassed or uncertain how he is connected to you. He must be important for you to take such effort to protect him."

"We were raised as brothers," Loki allows.

"Are you brothers," the hologram asks curiously.

"Does it matter," Loki retorts uncomfortably.

"In order to teach my students I need to understand them. To understand them they need to know I will not violate their trust. None shall hear about your feelings from me," the hologram promises.

_A teacher does need to know how their student thinks and perceives things in order to teach effectively. Students are not tabula rosa: they have opinions which can influence how they learn. _

"I've told you about the war and how Jotuns are viewed as a result of it. Thor cannot be my brother if he cannot overcome those views," Loki states matter-of-factly.

"You love him but do not wish to be vulnerable. Reasonable, but love is not rational. I will not mock that which is dear to you. It is part of you."

"Thor exemplifies everything Asgard is. Like Asgard, my heart-brother has great good and great flaws."

"Heart-brother? Then we should begin learning magic for his defense," the hologram says bracingly.

_He accepts my feelings for Thor easily so I do not feel embarrassed by them. Is it wrong I find myself liking a Jotun hologram better than anyone on Asgard barring mother? _

"Thor should not be the only one who can influence weather. A skilled Jotun magic user can influence the environment around him. Loki, I know you are capable of more than merely making an illusion of fog," the hologram chides.

"Controlling the weather was what killed…my grandparents."

"They overreached. This is merely temporarily influencing the weather around you. A snowstorm, hail, or even threatening cloud cover shows one's displeasure quite adequately," the hologram reassures him.

"What if someone I face can do the same thing?"

"Then you need to be better than them. A mage of your potential should be. Enough delays, Loki, we have dithered enough. I know you are disquieted by how this ability was used against Midgard during the war. Put that aside. Your heart-brother being able to affect the weather shows you that it is not an evil move. Start small. We do not want to bring your subjects on your head. Plus, it will encourage you to only affect that which you want to. Being overly dramatic is sloppy as we both know."

Loki looks at his hand. He concentrates on the air around him: its temperature, humidity and pressure. _There were times as children when Thor and I wanted a little snow…if only I had known I could have caused it. Think about that, and not Asgard's views. _He thinks of snow and feels a tingle come from him. He focuses on the air around his hand and only that. Snow starts to fill the air over his hand. _I did it…_

"Good, now let's test this further. It would also be good to see if your spells protecting your things from weather work. Fill the room Loki," the hologram orders.

Loki expands his awareness. He imagines Thor and him as children on a pretend adventure enhanced with real snow. He thinks of how snow could protect both of them on the battlefield by confusing the enemy. A light dust of white comes down from the ceiling. Loki calls up a wind and sends drifts through the air. _There is nothing monstrous about this. The intention is what matters. All my life cold has been my enemy when it could be my ally. _He pauses a moment to enjoy the snow. Then, he decides to see if he can do the opposite: heat up the room like Farbauti's family did caves on Jotunheim. The snow melts and Loki teleports it away.

"I wondered if you could do that. A holistic view of magic is necessary in a mage of your caliber," the hologram compliments calmly.

Loki discreetly preens at praise.

"Jotuns are impressed when a mage shows how intricately they can control ice. Making a work of art, for your heart-mother perhaps, is a good way to become introduced to this."

_Ice as something beautiful? He is not just teaching me but trying to make me unlearn things. He wishes me to think of ice as something good and not something only used to harm Aesir or mortals. _Loki listens to Loptr's explanations and then tries. Finally, he finds a point of focus and thinks about something mother would like. With a relaxed smile he thinks of Yggdrasil. _I often asked her questions about it as a child. She liked it when I tried to draw her pictures. Maybe…she would like a sculpture. She told me she loved me whatever form I am in…_He focuses on the air around him. Manipulating things so finely takes a lot of time and concentration. Finally, an ice representation of Yggdrasil sits in his hand. He puts Takir's spell around it and sets it on his desk. _This is something no one else on Asgard can do. Mother has nothing like this. She'll like it. I'll give it to her when this crisis ends._

He looks over at Loptr's hologram. The hologram gives him a small smile and nods. Loki feels happiness. Then it jars him that a Jotun is causing him to feel pride in himself. This hologram is like Loptr…an uncle Loki never met. Happiness turns to mourning and Loki is jarred more. _I_ _mourn not knowing a Jotun._

"Loki, he would have wanted to have known you," the hologram comments levelly.

_Why does that make me feel better and worse at the same time? I can't do anything about losing him but I can try to make sure his realm doesn't lose more of itself. _

"That said, let's make soon your soul doesn't meet his too early. You are a son of Farbauti one of the most proficient spear fighters Jotunheim has seen. How you move makes me think you have similar skill. Being able to make spears to fight with and throw will be useful," the hologram instructs.

_Ice is not bad. Cold is not my enemy. I can do this. _

He makes spears for himself and some illusions so he can practice fighting. This is the most warlike use of Jotun magic he has done so far. It is also the most jarring, but Loki doesn't let that stop him.

_I am no coward. I swore I would protect the Nine Realms. I don't break my promises._

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting & following :)

I thought of "Tony Discovers Dad's Secret" off the _Iron Man 2 _soundtrack when writing this chapter. Like Tony, Loki has to face a difficult topic and gain knowledge.


	16. Daytime Planning

Chapter 16: daytime planning

His night time training progresses while he spends his days ruling looks at the pile of ideas for improving communication on the battlefield. _I hope Asgard does not need to go to war. If it does one or more of these ideas could help. The council member in charge of this category has made his choices for first prize and runners-up. I need to see if I agree. _

One idea is brilliant in its simplicity and effectiveness. _I agree with the council member. This one should win first prize. This person has potential. Intelligence, whether people admit it or not, is something that should be encouraged. That is why I am meeting with each of the first prize and runner-ups for each task. _

He tells a guard to send for the idea's maker- a man named Myr Moraldson. While he waits for Myr's arrival he confirms the council member's other choices.

"Myr Moraldson Your Majesty," a guard calls to Loki.

"Send him in."

_He's the servant who laughed at me before Thor's coronation. It is ironic that he laughed at my 'trickery' when intelligence is required to make it. Did his laughter hold the emotion of one who reviles something he doesn't like about himself? _

"Please sit down."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Myr replies nervously.

"Your idea for improving communication on the battlefield will be quite useful. You will be winning first prize for that task. I was wondering how you thought of the idea," Loki inquires calmly and curiously.

"My family has a farm. It's a large spread, and the land is difficult, so we get spread out a lot. We have to be able to get information to each other quickly sometimes. I thought of this and it made things better," Myr answers with a little less nervousness.

_Was your intelligence prized or did they use it condescendingly and show contempt for you? That you are here argues they didn't treat you well. You probably came here, a place that knew you not, so you could be among people who didn't know you could think._

"This will be for Asgard's gain."

Myr looks uncomfortable.

"I am glad to serve Asgard Your Majesty," he tells Loki.

_Something tells me this is not how you pictured helping the kingdom. In your daydreams did you picture something different? Perhaps you engaged in some act of battle that impressed everyone. You don't have Thor's abilities. You have different ones. Still, you wished to be what Asgard looks for and the prizes -respect, honor and wealth- that can come with it. Perhaps your adulation of Thor that day held something in common with how humans look up to celebrities such as sport stars. Celebrities have attractiveness and other qualities that may be desired. They also have wealth and respect. People in Asgard looking at Thor like people on Earth do at sports stars? An interesting parallel. _

"Myr, Asgard does not honor intelligence but consider that your ideas will save the warriors Asgard loves. That is worth something," Loki reassures him.

Myr's eyes get the distracted look of someone who has been hit by a thought. _Could he be seeing a parallel between my experiences and his?_ Loki patiently lets Myr think. Myr blinks and then seems to be drawing in courage. Being Aesir he does what he thinks he needs to do.

"Your Majesty, I wish to apologize for my disrespect before you and Prince Thor. It was not my place to do what I did."

Loki holds in the impulse to raise an eyebrow. _Myr would see that as skepticism when it would really be surprise on my part. No one except for mother has apologized to me in what feels like forever. Apologizing takes courage. I haven't enjoyed doing the ones I've done because no one takes them seriously. Myr has shown wisdom and courage in speaking to me. I'm going to honor that. _

"Apology accepted. You have shown wisdom and courage Myr."

Myr looks shocked and confused.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he barely manages to say so great is his reaction.

_He has intelligence, wisdom and courage. He respected me enough to apologize. It would be helpful to have an assistant. Then I could get more done. He could get some extra wealth for himself and his family. Perhaps then they might show some more appreciation for him._

"Myr, I find myself wishing for a buffer of sorts. Someone who can speak for me when more than a simple written message is needed. Someone who can understand what others mean and communicate that to me. Someone who can organize appointments for me so I don't have to keep interrupting myself to prioritize things. Would you be interested in becoming my assistant?"

_Clearly he didn't anticipate me dropping that on him. Perhaps he doesn't want to work for Asgard's trickster. _Myr is silent for a moment, but then he nods.

"I would be honored Your Majesty."

In the following few days Myr proves to be an exceptional choice as an assistant. Loki is pleased with Myr's diligence, ability to pick up on nuances and intelligence. What is puzzling, and annoying since Loki doesn't need any more puzzles at the current time, is how Myr watches him when he thinks Loki isn't looking. _He thinks he's being subtle but a low voice yell is subtle for an Aesir. Has one of the other realms convinced him to spy on me? I am not going to know any peace until I ask him. I would prefer to solve this riddle without doing that but I have too much else on my mind. To think a time has come when I wish for fewer puzzles! In a few days I am going to need to sleep if for no other reason than to give my mind some break time. _

"Out with it Myr."

"Your Majesty?"

"You're staring. It's quite rude."

Myr blanches.

"My apologies Your Majesty."

"I'll accept them depending on the explanation," Loki responds dryly.

_ Myr clearly doesn't know how to say what he wants to. The man can communicate well but he is no silver tongue. _

"I won't take action for clumsy words. Now speak," Loki says a bit impatiently.

"You don't make sense Your Majesty. The feelings about you…they don't fit. You take your responsibilities seriously, you don't chide anyone without reason and what you are doing is helping people. People are accepting you but they still look for Prince Thor…"

"I'm well aware of that," Loki replies and tries to say such without bitterness.

_The tournament feels like not only a way to keep people from being nervous but like a bribe. Everyone is too happy anticipating it to grumble much about me. The council is coming to respect me but I know they'd take Odin back in a heartbeat. The regular people interact with me but they'd rather be following Thor. I haven't thought much about it, it isn't pleasant, but it is the reality. I can't let it sway me. _

Myr seems to be struggling with something. He braces himself like he did before he apologized to Loki.

"It doesn't fit somehow. If Prince Thor was king…wouldn't we be at war right now? I have a cousin in the guard. He could have gone to Jotunheim…I don't want to cast aspersions on him as a warrior…but even great warriors…"

_He wouldn't want to lose his cousin any more than I would want to lose Thor. Family or not I still love the idiot._

"My brother will be a great king once he returns. That said war was likely. It was why the All-Father sent him away," Loki reveals to Myr.

Loki can see the thought in Myr's eyes. _If I want peace, and the All-Father wants peace, then why was Thor going to become king? _

"My brother fits best with Asgard Myr. My place is more fluid," Loki responds to that unanswered question.

"I am glad you're here now Your Majesty," Myr musters bravely as if he thinks Heimdall is going to tell Thor and Thor is going to come back in a rage because of Myr's opinion. _I have a loyal subject. That feels nice. I can't rest on that feeling. I have work to do. _

"Well, I'm glad things are settled. I have too many puzzles as it is."

"You have too many puzzles," Myr asks incredulously.

"It is surprising to me as well…Don't mention that to anyone."

Myr's expression is almost painfully earnest.

"I would never betray a confidence Your Majesty," Myr promises.

_I have an Aesir confidant. I must be going insane. If so, the process feels pleasant. _

"That would be best for all of us. Don't give me that uncertain look. What is it?"

"Since I've started working for you I've been thinking what feels like nonstop. It seems…right your brain should be hurting as much as mine is."

Myr looks uncertain and rightfully so. Odin would never tolerate such familiarity from a servant. Thor might. Loki is a mystery. Loki laughs at the man's statement. _Sif and the Warriors aren't the same rank as Thor. Why shouldn't I have someone I allow to be informal?_

"Then we are, as the Midgardians would say, in the same boat. Let's get back to work for there is much to be done."

Between Loptr's hologram and Myr Loki feels supported. He is happy as he stands before the council while Myr takes notes. _My mind is not slipping but I appreciate Myr's notes. It's amazing to think that in about a week of ruling I have prepared Asgard for war and put in process an event unlike anything Asgard has ever seen. I think all is on track for holding the tournament soon, but the purpose of this meeting is to make sure of that. _

"Gentlemen, I want to make sure all the preliminary preparations for the tournament are set. The land?"

"Prepared Your Majesty. A staff has been picked to make sure it will remain cared for during the tournament," the council member in charge of land reports.

"Excellent. What of the food?"

"Vanaheim and Alfheim will be sending the food we have requested. Our farmers are on track to meeting the projections you set for having food available for our army. The food is being stored according to the procedures," another council member states.

"The prizes?"

"All are in the process of being completed. Brokk in particular thanks Asgard for its generous patronage," comes from a third council member.

"With what he is being paid I hope he would be happy. How about projected attendance?"

"Asgard's warriors, and those they wish to have with them, are arriving and settling in. The campground portion of the land, and the other lodging areas, are satisfactory for them."

"The combination of synthehol and pre-tournament tasks are keeping the warriors busy Your Majesty. The individual training, group exercises in magic user created scenarios and hunting expeditions are keeping fights to a minimum. Introducing the synthehol before the tournament was good thinking Your Majesty."

"I'm glad it worked," Loki replies with a nod for the compliment.

Loki pilfered the magic user scenario from _Star Trek The Next Generation_ like he did with synthehol. The magic user created scenarios are borrowed from the idea of holodecks. In holodecks, scenarios are so realistic that people think they are fighting enemies and going to other places. Loki knows that projecting a battle scenario would be too much of a drain on an individual magic user. To overcome that he recruited groups of magic users to work together. _It has the benefits of getting the magic users to work together as well. Some are male and some are female but all are skilled enough to be useful. The warriors won't like it, but if Asgard goes to war under my reign magic will be used on the battlefield. I won't deny tactics that could save Aesir lives._

"Are there any problems of which I am not aware," Loki asks.

There are none. Loki grins.

"Then we are on schedule gentlemen. Good work and I'm looking forward to it."

He leaves the council with Myr at his side. When they get to the All-Father's study Loki sits and gestures for Myr to do so as well.

"This will be an event unlike anything Asgard has ever seen," Loki comments.

_The tournament, combined with the frost giant magic I have learned, will ensure Asgard is ready is for battle. _

"The planning for it is unlike anything I think Asgard's ever seen either Your Majesty. Now that it's going ahead…could it be possible there might be time for some sort of break?"

Loki snorts at his servant's imploring tone of voice. Myr does not have to make decisions for Asgard, but plenty else occupies his mind. He serves as Loki's representative and messenger. He is also someone Loki can discuss ideas with because Myr is intelligent and takes Loki seriously. Myr is, and this makes Loki happy, trying to think about things from Loki's point of view. He doesn't understand magic as Loki does, or crave mental elegance like Loki, but he's trying to reconcile how Loki sees things with how Asgard does. That has, Loki knows, caused much thinking.

"Mental exercise requires as much food and rest as the physical type does. I will probably be unable to still my thoughts but the attempt should be made. Set the notes down and get us some food," Loki agrees good-naturedly.

Myr hustles to the door and soon food arrives. With sleep denied, food as a source of energy has become even more important to Loki. He still eats with manners, but more voraciously than usual. He doesn't stop thinking entirely as he eats, but his mind enjoys the relative break. Myr happily enjoys his repast with an appreciation Volstagg might like. The relaxed look in his servant/friend's eyes shows he lets his mind rest with more success than Loki has. Loki blinks and gives Myr a droll look.

"Turn your mind back on. There is still much to be done."

Myr picks his writing pad back up. Loki musters his mind to get back to work when he feels that tightness of the senses again. This time it comes from the spells protecting his mother and the All-Father. _Someone's trying to plot a way into the All-Father's chambers. No ally would do that! _

"Your Majesty?"

"Someone just tried to break into the All-Father's chambers. My spells prevented them," Loki replies tightly.

There is another attack on the spells as the magic user tries to locate and destroy the spells. Loki first reinforces the spells. Then he does the magical equivalent of blinding someone by routing power back at the magic user to overwhelm their senses. _Take that! A temporary measure but enough to disconcert them for a little while. I tire of this. First, they try to find Thor and now they just tried to get to my parents. If father was awake he might say to that since he, mother and Thor are safe to let things be. I don't think so. Whoever this is will just try to attack again. _

_ Jotuns were involved in the vault break-in in which unknown magic was used. Should I go to Jotunheim? If I do maybe I could locate the magic user and put an end to this. Then again what if they launch an attack here while I'm looking for them there? Like I thought earlier I couldn't ward the whole palace and they want to get to the vault. Plus if I go to Jotunheim Laufey could spin that as provocation for war. _

_ I am caught between a rock and a hard place. There will be a reckoning because the other magician won't get they want while I live and they know that I know that. They will try again and maybe I should let them in. Then I can capture them or at least someone who knows them. I don't like it but it seems like the best course. _

He recollects himself to find Myr watching him with awe.

"What is it," he asks his friend.

"The fierceness on your face could have come from a warrior tale. The sparks practically leaping from your eyes added to that impression Your Majesty."

"Things are protected for now but something is going to happen soon Myr."

"Why not go try to find them Your Majesty?"

Loki recounts his reasoning and Myr agrees reluctantly. His reluctance doesn't stem from disbelief in Loki's motives but from not liking it any more than Loki does.

"What are we going to do," Myra asks with worried frustration.

"We already have warriors on high alert and I have my spells. There is nothing else that can be done but wait."

"The tales don't mention that," Myr comments.

"Truth can be stranger, and more monotonous, than fiction," Loki observes.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following :)


	17. Taking a Risk

Chapter 17: taking a risk

The wait does not prove to be a long one. The next morning Loki and Myr are interrupted by a guard who is full of consternation.

"Heimdall reports the frost giant king has asked to speak with Your Majesty about establishing peace. The frost giant king says that you may come to Jotunheim if you fear betrayal. Elsewise, he and his would be willing to come to Asgard," the guard reports.

_I wondered if this would be their next move. They want me out of the way. If I go to Jotunheim they can attack me there. If I let them come here then they'll attack me here. They'll also have the benefit of being near the vault. He put the dig in about me being afraid to manipulate me into allowing them here. Not going to happen. I am going to go there. _

_ Anyone who goes with me would be in danger from the magic user. Therefore, I must go alone. I know Myr won't like that because, as he acknowledged, even great warriors can be killed. Funny how Myr's objecting makes me feel better instead of feeling annoyed. He shouldn't argue with me, I'm king, but I think he will anyhow. Friendship and Aesir stubbornness will require it. I'll be patient. _

"Tell the council I need them. Also have Commander Tyr report to the council chambers", Loki ordered calmly.

The guard bows and sets off.

"What are you going to do Your Majesty," Myr inquired worriedly.

"They would be near the vault if I allowed them here. That is unacceptable so I am going to them," Loki replies with a casual smile.

"How much of the army are you going to bring? Is there anyone you wish me to summon?"

"Myr, no one need don their furs yet because no one else is going."

Myr's reacts as predicted. _It's nice to predict the best in someone and be correct. _

"You cannot mean to face all of Jotunheim alone," he tells Loki heatedly.

"I _cannot_ Myr? Poor choice of words. I know you can do better," Loki chides gently.

"It could be…unwise. You are powerful but can even you stand against the whole realm? You know I speak out of respect Your Majesty. You are Asgard's king."

"I am grateful for your concern. There are several reasons for me to go alone. One is that I am a target because I have thwarted them. No one else on Asgard can help me fight a magic user of this caliber. They would just get in the way. Second, if I don't look like enough of a target the magic user might not attack me. They might have Laufey try to distract me with peace talks there while they launch an attack on Asgard. Third, if I do need to leave I can world-walk myself out easily. The more people the more concentration is required. That is why the force which attacked the vault was so small. Less concentration was needed to get them in. Finally, the tactics I might have to use could get quite disreputable. I don't want to have to contend with unhappy Aesir while in the midst of fighting," Loki tells Myr.

_If I have to use Jotun magic they would see me become Jotun and kill me themselves._

"You should not have to hide your tactics Your Majesty! I know whatever you would do you would do for Asgard. People would have to see that! Is there no way I can help? You are a great warrior but you shouldn't have to stand alone," Myr responds vehemently.

"Me a great warrior? I've been a bad influence on you. I have to do this alone Myr. Hopefully nothing untoward will happen. If it does then you can help the All-Mother and Tyr. You cannot be in on my plans for the reasons I mentioned. Plus, if you knew of my tactics disapproval could fall on your head. I want you to have deniability. That is my final word," Loki concludes.

Myr musters himself. What he says isn't the continued objection Loki was ready for.

"You are a great warrior. You are brave and fight for others. May whatever you do go well, but if…it does not then I will toast your spirit to Valhalla," Myr says stridently.

_He thinks a magic user worthy of Valhalla. He truly is my friend. _

Loki holds out his arm for the arm grasp shield brothers use. It is a gesture he performs with outward serenity but inward turmoil because he has never made it to an Aesir before. Myr's eyes widen at the gesture and he clasps Loki's arm in return. _If I make it through this with my dignity and secrecy over my origins intact I will call him shield brother. I can't call him shield brother now because I don't want him tainted by association if me being Jotun becomes common knowledge._

"Come. The council will get upset if I make them wait," Loki tells his friend.

The council is in turmoil. The messenger's news has spread. The only calm person in the room is Tyr. Tyr is Asgard's greatest warrior besides Thor and one of the few to admit strategy has some place on the battlefield. His skills and accomplishments make him loved. Loki gives him a nod and then, turning to the council, slams Gungnir against the floor.

"Enough! Listen to my will as king of Asgard. I shall go alone to Jotunheim and try to make peace with Laufey. If he is treacherous I will resolve the situation. If I cannot do so I will call upon our army."

He spins Gungnir so it rests horizontally in his hand.

"If Gungnir should appear in this chamber without me then it is a sign I have fallen. In that case, Tyr will be placed in command of Asgard's army and the All-Mother shall take the throne. If the Jotuns surrender you will accept their surrender no matter what happened to me. Is this clear?"

Loki can practically hear them all wondering how a magic user can stand against the might of Jotunheim. _Keep wondering. If I have to use my frost giant magic or the Casket I don't want anyone here to learn. Learning a Jotun has ruled Asgard, and wields the Casket, would not be taken well. Even Myr would probably turn his back on me. _

He holds all the council members' eyes until they assent. Tyr nods with a hint of respect in his eyes. Loki spins on his heels. As he walks past Myr he gives his friend a reassuring look. As he leaves the room he sees Myr stand taller and go next to Tyr. _Good. Between those two, and mother with the council, Asgard would be in good hands. Mother…I must tell her. She won't like it, and I won't like arguing with her, but she needs to know what I plan. It wouldn't look good for her to be unaware of my plans. _

He enters Odin's chamber. His mother looks at him with a smile but it fades at the seriousness in his face.

"Loki, what is it?"

"Jotunheim has sent a message asking for peace."

"My son the peacemaker. What kind of delegation are you going to take?"

Loki steels himself.

"I'm not taking one. I'm going alone."

Frigga's eyes fill with concern and sorrow.

"Loki, you shouldn't take on an entire realm alone. You don't have to prove your loyalty, bravery or power my son. Don't do this."

"Mother, that is pleasing to hear but that's not why I'm doing this."

_In a timeline where I caused the guards to die I would be desperate to prove, frost giant or not, I am a son of Odin. Since I didn't betray Asgard, and have learned there is good in the Jotun, I am not ruled by desperation. I don't need to be Odin's son, or even Aesir, to try to be a good person. _

"I go alone, mother, because no one else has the ability to fight this magic user. Their attention needs to be focused on me. I have a surprise they won't expect. Please trust me and don't get upset," Loki pleads.

He takes in a deep breath and transforms into his Jotun form. He keeps his face calm but inside he is uneasy at showing her this form. His mother shows her words about loving him no matter what form he is by approaching him without disdain or fear.

"You can transform without the Casket. You're mastering your shapeshifting abilities," Frigga comments in awe.

"Yes. I have also learned Jotun abilities. An elven ambassador gave me a device with knowledge of Jotunheim mother. I can defend myself with magic the enemy doesn't know I possess. I have learned that the Jotuns have made mistakes but they are not evil. All the realms could be in danger if the suspicions we discussed are true. My heritage is something I can use mother. It's worth it."

His mother closes her eyes but soon opens them again. She gives Loki a look that combines fierceness and tenderness. To Loki's shock she embraces him. He barely turns Aesir quickly enough to keep frost bite from harming her. She pulls back from him and looks at him with determination in her eyes.

"You are king but you _will_ follow your mother's order. You _will_ come back to me."

The love in her eyes is another sign that, Jotun or not, he is her son. Loki hugs her.

"I will remember mother. Father," he says with a nod to Odin's sleeping form. _I don't do this for him. If he approves so be it, but it's the realms I do this for. _

With his mother brought into the loop Loki has one last stop to make. He goes to the vault and steps in front of the Casket. _Loptr's hologram says using the Casket would be declaring myself king of Jotunheim. I have no wish to do so but I might need it if plans A through Y don't work!_

He picks up the Casket and puts it into his dimensional pocket with a twist of his hands. That done, he walks out of the vault and teleports to the Bifrost.

"You know where the frost giants wish me to arrive," he asks Heimdall

"I do. I plan on placing you a short distance away to frustrate any plans," Heimdall answers.

"Subtle. I have something to add if I might. You will activate the Bifrost but I won't be in it. I'll teleport to Jotunheim invisibly before it so I can see the welcoming committee before they see me," Loki adds.

Heimdall's unnerving golden eyes look straight at him.

"That may help you but it may not be enough. If they plan treachery I can present no forewarning. Going alone is dangerous. It could be more foolhardy than your brother's trip."

"When have I ever been foolhardy?"

"Let us hope this is not the day you start," Heimdall says and activates the Bifrost.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) For those of you who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed thank you for that as well :)

I thought of the song "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps from Hell when writing from the council meeting until the end of the chapter. Anyhow, the song is a perfect person going against seemingly unbeatable odds for noble reasons song.


	18. Return to Jotunheim

Chapter 18: return to Jotunheim

Loki appears on Jotunheim and watches several Jotuns watch the Bifrost set down. They frown when they see the Bifrost didn't transport anyone down. _Their frustration seems caused by Asgard seeming to have disrespected them._ _They don't seem like launching an ambush was their plan. It seems that if intrigue is going to happen it is going to happen at the palace. Just like last time. _

He teleports to where the Bifrost opened and makes himself visible.

"Security precautions. I'm sure you understand," Loki says practically.

The lead Jotun frowns but nods.

"It is understandable. You are alone?"

"A king does not place his people in danger if he can help it. Extra people could complicate things," Loki replies evenly.

"This way," the Jotun says with no outward reaction to Loki's explanation.

As they approach the palace a Jotun comes running towards them. The Jotun leading Loki's escort bows.

"Prince Helbindi, what brings you here?"

"I must speak with the Aesir Thrym," the prince, Helbindi, replies.

"Your father-,"

"Thrym, this has gone far enough. I shall be invoking the right of challenge. Until such a time as the challenge is settled all of my father's commands are ceased," Helbindi declares.

Thrym's eyes slide to slits.

"Why now?"

_A good question…wait…I know an invisibility spell when I, no pun intended, see one! Someone followed Helbindi out here. _A bolt of energy comes towards Helbindi but the Jotun prince gracefully evades it before Loki can call out a warning. _He has some sensitivity to magic. _

"See how I was attacked once I made my intention apparent? If I challenged father one of those beings would have stepped in. A challenge should be fought without interference so I desire a counterweight to balance them out. You have heard Malon speak of this one with loathing and envy for his magical prowess," Helbindi says as he calmly evades another magic bolt.

Before a third bolt is fired a Jotun female reveals herself and sends ice spears flinging up from the ground. The ice disrupts the caster's concentration and he appears. The Jotun female knocks him senseless.

"Mother, what took you so long to defeat him?"

_Mother. Farbauti. I have her hair and, like Loptr's hologram saw, her skill with a spear. Her target shows I was right to suspect Svartalfheim._

"I cannot stay invisible and fight at the same time. I had to get close to where he was."

"My queen," Thrym asks in confusion.

"Thrym, that creature's actions show my son is right about those creatures interfering with the fight. We do not challenge my husband lightly, but his actions endanger all of us. This was the type of situation the challenge was created for."

Her voice is calm, but there is sorrow in it. Helbindi looks resolute but unhappiness underlies his stance. _Loptr's hologram says that love is not rational. They don't want to do this but things have gone too far._

Thrym looks at his men. He is a silent for a moment but then he nods.

"The challenge should not be interfered with. These creatures seem like they would so," he looks at his men, "our duty is clear. We shall escort you to the palace and await the challenge's outcome."

"Aesir, Malon derides and envies your skill in magic. He has made a deal with my husband to kill you. He will bind your magic and my husband will deal the blow. They want your kingdom distracted by your death," Farbauti informs Loki.

_Malon…one of those Alfheim said claimed to be 'ill'. That means the others will be with him too. They are powerful enough to be more than somewhat troublesome. Thankfully, I am prepared. _

"I thought such was the case. Very well, I agree," Loki declares.

"Keeping Jotunheim safe is the only reason we do this. We have no love for your people. I would speak with you about certain inequities after this," Helbindi says.

"Fair enough. I do not desire war either and look forward to talking. In the meantime, I would appreciate a summary of what to expect and why," Loki replies.

"There are five and Malon is their leader. One of them," Helbindi's face looks disgusted, "is a monster. He did something which makes him seem powerful enough to face an ice storm. It has made him lose his reason in return."

"I heard of such creatures during the Aether War," Loki muses.

"Aether! Malon asked us to look for that during the vault trip. Our forces were to find the Aether and to bring back the 'Infinity Gauntlet'," Farbauti says curiously.

_Infinity Gauntlet? The Aether I can understand. It was what Malekith sought to use to rule the nine realms. The Infinity Gauntlet is not as powerful as the Aether- unless Malon means to find the gems….or someone else does. Someone who would wish Asgard embroiled in war with Jotunheim and Svartalfheim while he returns unnoticed. Please, let me be wrong! The legends hoped Thanos had died. _

"Aesir, what is it," Faarbauti asks.

"Did you hear the name 'Thanos' or 'Mad Titan? Did Malon refer to a patron?"

"He mentioned a patron, but not his name," she answers.

_It's still circumstantial evidence. One crisis at a time._

"That patron, and Malon, wants to use Jotunheim as a distraction. Malon wants a Jotun-Aesir war so he can try to take over the nine realms while Asgard is distracted. Malon's patron, if I am right, wants something as bad or worse: total decimation of all," Loki tells them.

"Those aims are not compatible. It is ironic Malon wishes to betray us when he may be betrayed in turn," Helbindi observes. _He doesn't need things spelled out for him. He sees that Malon never meant for Jotunheim to regain the Casket. Malon only asked for them to look for the Aether and the Gauntlet to make an alliance seem plausible. _

_Helbindi is intelligent and practical. His mother seems the same way. I hope this settles soon. I don't know how long even my mother and Tyr can hold back the council. _

"Know we will not kill my husband unless we have to. If he agrees to peace that will be enough to end the challenge," Farbauti orders.

"I have no love for Laufey but you must follow as your custom dictates," Loki allows neutrally.

_You have no idea how much I dislike him. I haven't been able to process how I feel about him abandoning me but it is not good. I have accepted I am Jotun for the peace and for Loptr's sake. Laufey will never be my father in my heart. You two I can relate to, but I still hope I can get through this as an Aesir. _

"May your skill be enough Aesir," Helbindi says calmly.

"If it is appropriate I wish you the same."

_He is fighting his father who he seems to have some love for. Outright wishing him victory seems callous. I must prepare myself for battle. I should prepare every protective spell I know since who knows what strategies Malon has at his call in addition to a kurse elf. _

As they walk into the palace Farbauti steps in front. Helbindi grasps her arm.

"Mother, you don't need to get involved in this."

"If you call challenge they will harm you before you can fight. If I call it while you, and the Aesir, prepare for treachery then they won't be able to stop it," she states strategically.

"Your bravery honors our realm," Helbindi says.

"We are royal. Your grandfather said serving Jotunheim should be our sole purpose."

"My son declares right of challenge," Farbauti calls while Helbindi and Loki look for treachery as she suggested.

"What," Laufey snarls.

Loki sees a shimmer near the throne. A dark elf appears.

"I warned you King Loki is a silvertongue. We could have attacked him at the Bifrost site but that would have been too easy," Malon murmurs.

Loki looks on the magic user responsible for domestic, inter-realm and family crisis. Malon is like the few dark elves he has seen: paler than Loki, light haired and elegantly dangerous. His eyes, however, suggest he could be kin to Thanos: they are mad.

"Helbindi, you dare defile our line by aligning with an Aesir," Laufey calls.

"You have gone too far and are not open to reason father. I call challenge: the Aesir cannot be harmed until the challenge is settled."

Laufey swings at his son. Loki doesn't have time to watch their battle because his own starts. Malon is the only dark elf he can see but he feels three other sets of spells come at him. _Three, that means the kurse elf must be charging at me! _Loki teleports and makes himself invisible to evade the spells, Malon and the kurse elf. _Kurse elfs have highly attuned senses. That means he will be able to smell me, so me being invisible will only help me for a few minutes at the most. Time to go on the offensive! This will be interesting with that blasted creature being able to smell where I am. I need to do something about that. If this was an Earth cartoon and the elf a dog a skunk would…aha! _

Loki stealthily makes an Earth stink bomb. He then distracts the dark elves enough to make them drop their invisibility spells. When the kurse elf charges him he throws his stink bomb. The kurse elf snarls and paws at his nose. _His sense of smell has been nullified. _Loki teleports and duplicates himself. He manages to take out one dark elf with a dagger, another with a spell and a third with Gungnir. That is the upside of his tactics. The downside is that Malon is able to hit him with a spell.

It is a nasty spell that almost makes Loki gasp at its power and how Malon knows it. _The species power blocking spell! Thanos used experimentation to find out how each of the realms' species used magic. A species power blocking spell blocks a caster from his or her species' magic. I can't reach the Aesir magic I've been using. I didn't think anyone knew that spell. The books I read only mentioned it! I never thought I'd think this but I'm glad to be Jotun and fire giant! If I wasn't I'd be in trouble. _

Loki thinks of being Jotun. The Jotun magic underlying his Aesir form responds and transforms him. He hears gasps as he spins on the approaching two dark elves, Malon and the kurse elf, and hits them with an ice storm. Malon barely manages to cast a shield strong enough to cast it off.

"Shapeshifting into a Jotun? You are a powerful one, Loki, but appearing as a Jotun royal is in poor taste. How did you manage this," Malon asks curiously and tauntingly.

"You do love knowledge don't you? No matter what you have to do to get it," Loki states as he moves towards the throne. He can hear Laufey and Helbindi fighting. _Helbindi is a great warrior. He's only sensitive to magic so it is traditional warrior arts helping him last this long. Against Laufey that says a great deal. _

"So you have reasoned it all out? Clever. Join me Loki. We could be kings," Malon states invitingly.

"Thanos is called the 'Mad Titan' for a reason. I don't trust his track record," Loki rejoins.

Loki flings ice out from the ground. Malon's magic helps him somersault over it and the kurse elf charges though it.

"Who says I intend to give him what he seeks? Loki you are good but inexperienced. You won't survive this," Malon predicts.

Loki backs up to the place he seeks. He reaches out mentally and feels something answer.

"I won't," he asks while hiding a smile.

"I am more experienced than you and my kurse elf can take down anyone he faces."

"You say you are experienced but you don't know everything," Loki retorts.

_I laughed at Tony when he had me watch that Batman Brave And The Bold episode, but the advice Batman and Bronze Tiger's master gave was quite correct in one respect. _

"What do you know my little Aesir?"

Loki feels the awareness he reached out to sharpen into focus. He grins and moves a bit to the right.

"When outmatched cheat," Loki answers and grins.

As he says 'cheat' the ice surrounding the remaining guardian shatters. The creature bursts forth and charges at the kurse elf. Loki throws spells at Malon and leaps at him. The dark elf snarls and fights back. Daggers hit daggers, Gungnir hits another spear and spells fly. Loki has remained mostly unscathed until now but Malon is right about being more experienced. Malon is dangerous or he would not survive being in the dark elf king's court. Loki reaches further into his magic core than he ever has before. He melds what he knows of Aesir and Jotun training and slams into Malon. The outcome is a triumphant Loki and a bound dark elf.

A cry of distress ends his triumph. He looks to see the guardian, who has defeated the kurse elf, fall. _It did my will and now it's hurt. _He teleports to the creature and has to keep from staggering. _The lack of sleep and the battle is finally taking a toll. It can't. Not now. Not before I at least make peace. Not before I try to help an ally. _He taps deeper into his reserves, places his hands on the creature and tries to help.

"You don't know what you're doing," a cool voice interrupts. Loki looks up and snarls.

"Then why don't you try?"

A female Jotun meets his irate look calmly.

"It served its purpose. Why do you care," the Jotun asks.

"_She_ is an ally. I won't reward loyalty with neglect!"

"Did you compel her? Is your appearance fake," she challenges

Loki stands proudly and glares at her.

"I am what I am. I care not what you, or anyone else, have to say about it."

"Then she was following the word of a Jotun prince and I shall as I well," the Jotun submits.

The female Jotun starts to show a skill with healing that rivals Eir's. Loki brings his wandering mind back into line. He feels a presence near him and spins around with Gungnir.

"How is this possible," Farbauti says softly.

"Ask your husband…forgive my rudeness but it's been a long day."

Farbauti's eyes turn cold. Loki prepares for some sort of rebuke but it is not him she bestows a glare upon. She strides from Loki over to the battling frost giants.

"Laufey and Helbindi hold," she yells.

_Loptr's hologram said only pressing conditions could hold a challenge from concluding. What is going on? _

"You lied to me," Farbauti yells in a tone of voice Loki knows well from the talk with Odin in the vault. Laufey and Helbindi look at her and then Loki. Helbindi's eyes widen while Laufey's freeze.

"You lived," Laufey says neutrally.

Loki leans on Gungnir in a gesture that is both casually possessive and allows him to place his weight on the spear.

"The All-Father decided he wanted to see what would happen if he raised a Jotun. We have our differences, but he clearly trusts me," he replies.

"You're his puppet," Laaufey snarls.

"My actions are my own," Loki responds heatedly.

"Speak not to our son, the son you abandoned and told me died, that way husband. Stand down, or if Helbindi does not defeat you for that crime then I shall. Go beyond the ruins of Utgard and influence none if you wish to live," Farbauti's voice is colder than the air. _Frigga is my mother, but Farbauti's actions earn her some leeway. _

"He is a runt Farbauti. I could not leave my legacy to such a one," Laufey defends.

"You swore to me not to abandon any child of mine. You lied to me. I cannot trust you, and given the ally you chose, our people should not either. Stand down," she says furiously.

For an instant Loki sees something in Laufey's eyes. _Love? Regret? _

"Very well," Laufey states, steps back from his son and leaves the room.

_It seems there is a line Laufey would not cross. Let's hope he stays out of the way. _

"You are eldest. Do you claim the throne," Helbindi asks Loki.

"From one who has known this realm from his beginning? No. I would only ask that you be peaceful."

"It is hard to be that way when so much has been taken from us brother," Helbindi challenges.

_It is odd to hear brother from anyone besides Thor. Helbindi and I don't have the time together Thor and I have had. I'll allow Helbindi calling me 'brother' for peace._

"Asgard would revolt if I returned the Casket," Loki cautions.

"Why? I am not my father. Neither are you," Helbindi retorts.

"His actions have reopened old wounds. It has taken the All-Father's will and my silver tongue to prevent hostilities. Perhaps…"

Loki is distracted from his thoughts by a scream. Spinning around he looks at the bound Malon. The dark elf's eyes are filled with fear as if he struggles against a foe. Loki runs over with Helbindi and Farbauti following.

"What is happening to him," Farbauti asks with some horror in her voice.

Loki looks and his senses instinctively recoil. What he sees is evil.

"He's being killed by someone far from here," Loki tells her.

"Loki," Malon's voice is hoarse with yelling. Intensity in his eye speaks of him using all of his strength to spite Thanos.

"He comes…Thanos," the dark elf gasps before he dies.

"Thanos, you said that name when I mentioned the Infinity Gauntlet."

"It means trouble Queen Farbauti. King Helbindi, you are right that we must put our disagreement aside. We especially should due to this threat. Thanos wants to kill and sacrifice all life," Loki declares.

"I would not allow such a thing for Jotunheim any more than you would for Asgard. Still, is working together best for my people? My father's alliance with Malon almost got Jotunheim ravaged," Helbindi rejoins.

"You have a good point. All I can do is try to disprove it," Loki allows.

Loki looks to see that the frost giant female has thankfully saved the guardian. He walks over to the guardian and her.

"Thank you for your efforts. What is your name?"

"Angrboda, prince of two realms," the female Jotun responds.

"You are a powerful mage. The Asgardian healer, Eir, could trade knowledge with you. Is there is anything I can give as thanks for this act? Barring the Casket."

"You are a mage. Help us as Malon did not," Angrboda replies.

Loki centers his thoughts and draws more energy from Gungnir. _I've never reached so far into my magic before. I can't falter. The presence of Thanos only makes the need for peace more compelling._

"I cannot give you the Casket, King Helbindi, but I can loan it to you as long as someone the Aesir trust would be nearby. You must agree to that. You also must swear, on the Casket, not to make war on other realms unless for defense. "

"The war was wrong. Mortals are weak but they didn't deserve to suffer," Helbindi says levelly.

"Good enough," Loki allows.

Loki brings forth the Casket. Gasps fill the room as he walks to Helbindi. He keeps hold of it but allows Helbindi to touch it.

"Swear," Loki commands.

"I swear on the Casket and my line not to make war on other realms unless in defense of my own. I also swear to allow oversight until such a time as the Aesir permanently return the Casket," Helbindi vows.

There is grumbling at this. Helbindi glares.

"I almost defeated my father. If I fall my Aesir brother, who defeated five skilled magic users with only one guardian to aid him, will take the throne. Do any of you think you can defeat him? Loki, the Casket will be returned to us later?"

"I swear on it that it shall if you follow your promises," Loki says and lets Helbindi hold it. A look of contemplation comes over Helbindi's face. Loki feels a sense of cold being sought and drawn upon.

"He is a child of the cold. That has its strength," Farbauti muses.

"Indeed."

"You are wounded. Angrboda," Farbauti calls.

"Alas, I must be going," Loki rebuffs.

"You would leave as an injured frost giant? Your people would kill you, my son, and us."

"I'll change my form now."

Changing forms while wounded is annoying and painful. Changing forms while severely injured and drained is almost impossible and excruciating. Loki is thankful for Gungnir.

"Squawk," mutters the guardian.

"The guardian is puzzled by your change in form Prince Loki."

"She still recognizes me?"

"She knows your mind since you reached out to her. It feels the same regardless of your form."

"Are you a shapeshifter as well?"

"You are intuitive as well as intelligent," she replies interestedly.

Being around Tony and Frandal has had its effects. Loki gives her a courtly bow despite his injuries. Then he looks over to see Helbindi standing with the Casket.

"Further use of this should wait until another day," Helbindi says while eying Loki's injuries. Loki takes back the Casket and puts it back into his dimensional pocket. He also pulls out something.

"Loptr's device! That is why you respect us," Farbauti murmured.

"Indeed. I think it is time for it to come home. Heimdall, if you can see this you can tell the All-Father and All-Mother but please, if you can, don't tell anyone else. Helbindi, you are only devoted to Jotunheim and not to war."

"I am."

"Very well. I warn you that it tests each person that takes it."

Helbindi's hand touches the device and it lights up. The hologram appears and looks at the two.

"Another child of Farbauti. Ah, so this is what you look like as an Aesir Loki. Minus the obvious damage," the hologram muses.

"Of course. Teach them well."

"I shall."

"My son…"

"Queen Farbauti, Helbindi is right. More should wait for another day."

_Do I have enough energy to teleport to Asgard? It's a tradeoff. If I teleport to the council chambers I use more energy but get there faster. Using the Bifrost and then riding would take longer. Teleportation it is. _

"King Helbindi," Loki says with a nod and vanishes.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) If I could use magic to make Loki plushies for those who review, favorite or follow I would ;)

I hope you don't think what happened with Laufey too odd/anticlimatic but having one of his sons kill him didn't sit well with me. Plus this way I could use him in a sequel…maybe there could be some hope of redemption for him or he would be a worse villain…Which would you pick?


	19. Briefing Asgard

Chapter 19: briefing Asgard

The drain from teleporting, and making an illusion to hide his wounds, causes Loki to almost stagger when he appears in the council chambers.

"Loki," his mother calls out to him. _What is she doing here? I see no sign of Odin so she must have worried for me. Oh no, she suspects something. I know that look. I'm going to end up in the healing rooms soon._

"I am well enough. How much has Heimdall reported?"

"He reported Laufey's ally was a dark elf in league with Thanos and that you defeated the dark elves on your own. He also said you worked with Helbindi and that you would explain the rest," his mother replies.

_Thank you for letting me reveal things in my own way Heimdall. _

"Prince Helbindi does not wish war. He challenged his father while I prevented the dark elves from interfering. I believe Malon and his followers did not work with the consent of the dark elf king. Helbindi, despite his comparative inexperience, fought Laufey to a standstill. Queen Farbauti pointed out she would take Helbindi's place if he fell so Laufey decided to surrender. Laufey has been exiled into solitude for the rest of his life," Loki informs the council.

The council clearly would have liked him dead, but eternal exile alone sits well enough. After that sets in Loki goes on.

"King Helbindi and I were discussing terms when Malon called for me. A spell was draining him and he barely managed to confess he was the pawn of Thanos. At this point, gentlemen, I had to make some choices you won't like. Thanos is the most challenging threat the nine realms has ever faced. He is worse than the fire giant king. The realms cannot stand apart. Asgard, Midgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim and Nidavellir are going to need to be able to work together to defeat Thanos.

If we are going to be waging such a battle we must be strongly united. This means nothing Thanos could not easily exploit. Through Malon he nearly ensured Jotunheim's destruction and our distraction. We cannot allow him to make fools of us. Svartalfheim will have to prove itself trustworthy. As for Jotunheim, King Helbindi fought his father for peace and not power. We are raised to believe the Jotuns are monsters but I have seen they are better than that.

I see your skepticism, but remember Thanos. We will need all the strength we can get. We don't need to love the Jotuns. We just need to not to let Thanos use us! Do you want Thanos to exploit you? I require an answer gentlemen!"

Thanos is more horrible than any Jotun. No one holds a court position without having heard of him.

"The Jotuns, and we, need to ensure no one else may ever exploit us. King Helbindi and I have made peace and it will be given a chance to hold. I have decreed that if a member of Asgard's royal family, or any substitute the All-Father deems acceptable, is present then Helbindi will be given access to the Casket."

That news sends the council into an uproar. Loki slams Gungnir on the floor to quiet them and then speaks.

"You are not listening! Supervised usage of the Casket, by Asgard's wisest and strongest, will prevent foolishness and build trust. In addition, the Jotun feel the Casket is sacred. I had Helbindi swear to use it for defense. Our realms shall be strong against exploitation and able to work as allies. I also returned, after extracting the same oath, some knowledge Alfheim had of the Jotuns to the Jotuns. The Jotuns will work towards being functional members of the Nine Realms."

"Are oaths enough to hold them in line? How can we trust them," the head councilor asks.

"With the knowledge of what happened the last time they fought us, and of Thanos' return, it is in their interest not to betray us. Trust that if you can trust nothing else," Loki replies.

_I am glad I shifted back into Aesir form or Asgard would not trust me. This is going to be hard enough to pull off without the complication of my heritage becoming known. _

The door to the council chamber opens. Loki, due to a need to impress the importance of his commands, does not look to see who has arrived. _The council must understand the importance of my decision. I cannot go to the healing rooms wondering if they will undo what I have done. _

"My son's words are mine. You will heed them," a familiar regal voice commands seriously.

Loki sees the All-Father coming towards him. Odin looks hale and hearty. _He should with all that sleep he has gained. I cannot think of sleeping. _Loki slowly walks and then starts to go to one knee to pass Gungnir.

"No, Loki," the All-Father says and keeps Loki from kneeling. Loki tiredly looks into his eye in confusion.

What meets Loki's gaze is fulfillment of a thousand childhood dreams. Odin's eye is filled with pride, love and trust. _He looks at me the same way he looks at Thor. Father…_

"You saw clearly where I did not. I saw everything you did during the Odin-sleep. You have been a true king, Loki, and you need not kneel to me now," Odin says resolutely.

"I did it for Asgard and for all the realms," Loki says quietly as he holds out Gungnir. When Odin takes it Loki feels relief but also loss. _I'll miss having it. It fit me well. I'll also miss being able to lean on it. _

Odin places Gungnir in the crook of an arm so he can grasp Loki's shoulders with both hands.

"You have given too much in battle to be assuaging all of our senses now. Drop the illusion my son. You risked your life for Asgard, my son, and that should be seen," Odin says firmly.

_I can't deny holding the illusion is growing more tiring with every second. I don't like appearing weak but it will show them I have reason to be tired. _

Loki drops the illusion and gasps fill the room. Frigga's and Myr's are particularly filled with concern. Loki smiles reassuringly at them and gives the council a proud look. _I am not weak._

"My son, your prince, was ready to sacrifice his life for the nine realms. I will not have that sacrifice assaulted by petty thoughts I should have halted a long time ago. My son, I have seen all that you were working for. I shall not let your plans for Jotunheim be undone. Svartalfheim shall be dealt with fairly. Go now and take the rest you have more than earned," the All-Father commands.

Loki feels his mother's arms wrap around him. Despite exhaustion he still has the stubbornness to shake her off.

"Not a weakling," he mutters and starts walking slowly for the door.

"Prince Loki, I am not strong like you but let me help you. Please," Myr says and the concern in his voice almost makes Loki give in. _I can't. Thor wouldn't need help. Plus what if my heritage is revealed? If Myr is with father he'll be safe. Won't he? _Loki looks at Myr and then at his father.

"Help him," he asks with a hint of pleading. Myr's eyes soften more.

"If it is your wish I remain here I shall Prince Loki," Myr tells him.

"I shall keep him by my side," father says gently. Loki nods tiredly and goes for the door. He hears the rustling of his mother's dress and knows she follows him. Loki smiles at her presence and understanding. He's quite proud when he manages to make it to a bed in the healing rooms before he passes out.

* * *

Thanks for reading as well as reviewing, favoriting and/or following :)


	20. Odin Speaks

Chapter 20: Odin speaks

When Loki awakens his eyes meet not the healing rooms but the walls of his own chambers. _Patients usually only leave the healing rooms under their own strength. The All-Father must have felt he had to reveal my heritage to make sure no one would find out about it and use it maliciously. _

He feels a gentle hand stroking his hair and tiredly meets his mother's eyes. Her eyes are happy but concerned.

"Hello, my son."

"Mother, how long has it been?"

"Four days. We almost lost you."

"I had to go alone. You know that."

"I understand your reasoning but I don't like it."

"Mother," he says as acknowledgement of her right to worry. _Whatever Farbauti may become Frigga will always be mother. _

"My stubborn son. Asgard, the other realms and your brother are well. Rest."

"He felt it best to tell them didn't he?"

"The Jotuns know. A chance conversation and Asgard would as well."

"What is he going to do about the tournament?"

"He sees no reason not to still have it. It is a good idea for showing Asgard's strength. He is going to invite observers from Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim and Midgard," his mother replies.

That news makes Loki sit up in shock. He closes his eyes against dizziness.

"He takes Earth seriously," he asks to confirm.

"He might not have if not for how you prize that realm. You don't give your trust or respect lightly. Asgard, and the other realms, might take convincing."

Loki thinks of Tony's courage. He thinks of Black Widow's ability to manipulate, Hawkeye's skill and Coulson's unflappable composure.

"I can think of several people who would relish the challenge," he comments amusedly.

"He thought you would say that," his mother confirms.

"How is Asgard taking the news?"

"Loki, you have not been awake even five minutes, and are still tired, yet you already discuss matters of state. You are going to eat while we discuss this at least," she says exasperatedly.

She pokes her head into the hall and speaks to someone. _Am I being guarded? That suggests things are not going well. _She sees the look on his face and sighs in fond exasperation.

"My thinker. We should speak now or you won't rest. The council was not pleased, but your father and another protested their reaction most vehemently. I speak of your shield brother for that is the only title which fits his actions. Myr was as shocked and displeased as any of them for a moment. Then he realized that you asked your father to protect him. He saw that even as injured as you were you thought of him first. He also remembered you saying you were keeping something from him to protect him.

He showed a restraint you would have approved of. He asked the All-Father for the right to speak on your behalf. Your father granted it. Myr spoke of what he had seen in you: your devotion to the realms and to protecting him from the reaction to your heritage. He said that loyalty and thinking of others are not the actions of a monster. That if you could be feel such then so could the Jotuns. That it was time we saw why you and others do things and behave accordingly. He said he trusted you, would fight for you and that he would take on anyone until you could do it yourself."

"I appreciate him, but he is not a fighter! He'll get himself killed if someone strong like Tyr-"

His mother gently pushes Loki back into bed.

"Fret not my son. Your father said that since he had allowed disrespect towards you it was _his_ place to stand challenges," she tells him seriously.

Loki shakes his head.

"I appreciate the sentiment, and protection for Myr, but it won't change anything. People will just continue as they always have," he refutes.

Mother gently lifts his face so he is looking into her eyes.

"Not if your father and I don't allow it."

"People will just think I am even weaker than they usually do if I don't deal with this myself. The monster who-"

"You are not a monster."

"I know but they think I am," Loki murmurs bleakly.

"We failed you and we are sorry. You shouldn't have had to prove yourself like this to make your father, Myr or anyone see you clearly. We want you to stay, my Loki, but if you wish to leave we understand."

_I feel conflicted. It seems like father, Myr and mother are with me but the rest of Asgard may not be. How does this affect my resolution? I said I would leave if Asgard didn't respect me. _

"If you wish it you can be ambassador to Midgard or whichever realm you want. I would ask, even though we don't deserve it, that you stay and give us the chance to fight for you."

Loki swallows. _I don't want to leave. It feels like giving up but maybe it might be best? _

"Maybe it would be best for the realms if I do. Midgard loves me and doesn't care about my heritage."

"Think of what _you_ want my son," she advises.

"You don't understand. It was thinking of what I wanted that…nearly caused a mess worse than what stands now," he confesses.

_I confessed it. I can't stand to see her turn against me but what other reaction will there be? I can't have her thinking I'm a paragon when I'm not. I have to guard against self-interest carefully. It's putting the realms first, not self-interest, which saw me through this. I can still do what I want but I have to be careful. _

"You didn't do it Loki. That is what matters. What do you want?"

The compassion and love in her eyes makes him reveal his innermost feelings.

"If I am respected, if I am wanted, then Asgard will always be home," he confesses.

_Sentiment is so embarrassing. _

"Then that is what shall happen. Do not underestimate myself, the All-Father or Myr. Opinions will change. Already Tyr has aligned with you. He says anyone willing to die for peace cannot be a monster," she informs him.

"Won't it be dangerous having Jotuns come here when there is unrest?"

"We shouldn't shy away from this. Even without the threat of Thanos things should be settled. Loki, could you brief us on Jotun customs so we do not cause offense if they should come? Your father thought it best that you extend the invitation to the Jotuns given the trust you have built. The same is also true for Midgard."

Food arrives, they speak for a while and then Loki sleeps once more.

Loki is still tired but feels much better when he wakes up again. He feels a hand on his shoulder and his eyes meets his father's. _Where's Myr? If anyone has harmed him I'll-_

"Your shield brother is fine my son. He and Tyr are handling some matters for me while I take some time with you."

"I am glad he is well. Thank you for protecting him," Loki acknowledges.

"He is valuable to you. Even if he wasn't a subject his value to you is enough to make him worth considering. I should have thought such thoughts before," the All-Father admits in a tone that is less neutral than normal.

_Is that regret? Am I well enough to have this conversation? I have some of my energy back and settling things with him would ease my mind. _

"You never saw why I made the choice I did. Even if you did question, and still disapproved, you still should have shown you cared for me. That you didn't makes me wonder if I have ever been more than a tool to you," Loki challenges.

"Loki, I will speak plainly since I did not in the vault. I felt I was being kind and disapproved when you would not accept that kindness. I apologize for speaking unclearly and for viewing you wrongly. I shall explain if you would allow it," Odin offers.

"I shall. I want answers," Loki responds evenly.

"You understand why, as your brother would not, that sentiment is something I struggle with. It is not easy for either of us to be vulnerable to feeling. I apologize that in your case you find it unpleasant because so often your love has not been returned unconditionally. For me, sentiment is something I struggle with because I worry about its effects on ruling.

When I saw you crying I was horrified that the Jotuns would abandon a child. I felt a connection to you. I loved you for the innocent hope in your eyes and your determination to live. I didn't know how to reconcile those feelings with you being Laufey's son and a Jotun. When I thought of those plans I never meant to follow them. They were only an excuse: part of me knew that. Still, it allowed me to be sentimental without feeling embarrassed.

When you were a young child loving you was uncomplicated. I told myself your shapeshifting was a fluke. I felt that, as a prince of Asgard, you would fit the roles you were expected to. How could you not when, without my aid, you would have died? I knew you would not be your brother's equal on the training field but it did not matter to me. All that mattered to me was that you lived. I thought that being my son and having a prince's privileges and responsibilities would be enough. I didn't think of how you would feel being in your brother's shadow in every way Asgard prized.

When you made your choice I was angry at you. I did not see the value of your choice. I was angry that you were putting yourself in danger of being discovered. Being in your brother's shadow would have kept you safe. Being defiant carried the danger of people asking questions. I also felt, wrongly, that you had betrayed me. That by being different you were casting what I offered back in my face. I was a fool. I didn't think of how you, rightfully, would want to be equal with your brother. I did not understand why you saw Asgard's perceptions about magic and the mind as wrong. I allowed myself to be influenced by Asgard's perceptions of magic and the Jotuns. I worried I had made a mistake in bringing you here. That, despite my good influence, you were becoming unstable. Then I remembered you as a child, and sending you away felt like betraying you. I also felt it would be admitting failure and my pride felt stung.

I felt if I showed you disapproval and allowed others to do so you would pursue the proper course. You would be a traditional warrior willing to follow my lead as your father. Then I would be able to love you, once more, unhindered by your actions. I did not ask why you made your choice. I did not ask why you struck back at those who showed you disrespect. I am not saying that you did not cross some lines you should not have. When you stopped crossing those lines, and even made apologies, I began to cautiously hope things would be better. I did not show approval of you because you didn't disavow your choice. I did not see that I, in not trying to see things from your point of view, had wronged you. Your mother has tried to get me to do so but I did not listen.

Your mind and magic have kept Asgard safe. I apologize to you for letting misconceptions obscure your value. Your differences should be cherished. I swear to do so from now on."

"You will treat Thor and me as equals," Loki asks skeptically.

"I shall. Loving you is not a risk and, even if it was, it is a risk worth taking. Thor is easy to love because he fits Asgard's mold. That does not make him not more worthy of love. You shall be equal in my eyes and in Asgard's. It will take time to change perceptions but it is a battle I gladly face," Odin declares resolutely.

"You would see a magic user as worthy of the great Odin," Loki asks neutrally trying to hold in his emotions. _I understand Thor was easy to love because he fit the traditional image of an Asgardian. I don't like that father didn't understand me and let that impact his love. Though his love for me was strong because the disapproval he felt didn't kill it. I can understand his failure because I almost let bitterness destroy my love for him, Thor and Asgard. I changed and proved it by my actions. I swore I would give father a chance to do the same. _

"I do. The question is whether you can ever see me as worthy of you," Odin tells him.

Loki struggles to remain calm. _Can I trust him? I swore I would give him a chance but this is hard._

"I shall try," Loki answers.

"That is all I can ask."

Loki feels vulnerable and it embarrasses him. _Sentiment!_ _I've wanted to hear this for so long. _

"Is there anything I can do for you Loki?"

_Father loves me and mother loves me. Asgard may love me in time and with enough stubbornness on my family's part. My family. I have had so much on my mind that I have not been able to think if Thor can still love me. I've been fair to him but can he be fair to me? Father let him say he'd slay all the Jotuns. How can I trust father when he allowed Thor to feel that way? _

"You let Thor think Jotuns are monsters to be slayed. Can you really see Jotuns are not monsters," he asks suspiciously.

"You were not alive during the war. You did not see what I did. Regardless, I should not have allowed people, especially my firstborn, to think that way. I have seen through your eyes they are not monsters. I shall not tolerate insult towards them from anyone even Thor."

_He seems sincere but can I trust him? How can I trust he'll fight with all he has for Thor to still love me and treat the Jotuns well? He doesn't have Thor's love to lose. I do. I can't trust him with telling Thor the truth. Maybe a truly divine being's love would be infinite enough to love without barriers but I am not divine. I can only do my best. _

"Your disapproval, and the disapproval you allowed, contaminated things with Thor. I haven't let myself think of him except to protect him. With things settled I see what I didn't have the time to see. How do I know you'd fight for Thor to still see me as his brother? I should be the one to tell him," Loki says with calm and firm strength. It hides pain within him. _Nothing, even at my bitterest, made me disavow Thor. He loves me as well. I have to try. If he rejects me then I'll know it wasn't because father chose the wrong words when telling him._

"I did not watch your brother much when I slept. I don't know his frame of mind. Loki, are you sure?"

"I can't trust you that much yet," Loki says determinedly.

"Your mind is set on doing this now isn't it? At least eat first and take the Bifrost rather than use world-walking. Your mother and I would not lose you. Also remember that, whatever Thor says, you are of Asgard. I will not allow disrespect towards you from anyone even Thor. I shall leave you to think about how you wish to speak to your brother. Inform me when you are going to go to the Bifrost. I shall go with you," Odin decides.

"You need not do so. I can defend myself if any problems arise," Loki refutes.

"It says much for your strength and determination that, despite still recovering, I believe you. That is not the issue. I promised to show you support and I shall," Odin states.

Loki nods and his father departs. Food soon arrives and Loki busies himself eating it and considering how to tell Thor.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I also appreciate the reviews, favorites and/or follows- they make me smile :)

I want to think that Odin loved Loki, but had issues showing it, didn't understand Loki and made some bad mistakes. Sometimes I wonder though which is why you'll find both good!Odin and jerk!Odin stories in my favorites.


	21. Thor's Interlude

Interlude: Thor

He slams into the ground in a state of shock. _This cannot be right! Father would not do this to me. I am no mere mortal! _He begins calling for Heimdall when a weight slams into him and he goes flying.

"Does he need CPR? I know it!"

"Darcy, he doesn't need CPR! Are you okay?"

He looks up into a beautiful face framed by light. _Where am I? _He gets up and demands an answer. What he gets makes no sense and that makes him angry.

"Heimdall! Bring me home," he yells at the sky.

His righteous rage is not respected by these people for one of them dares to attack him. He starts to laugh, but then odd objects connect with him and he is filled with shock. It is like his lightening but unpleasant and he blanks out again.

He wakes up to offensive things being done on his person. He escapes from his attackers with a roar of rage. He escapes the building and again is hit by the odd creature.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry," a female voice says.

It is the same female who said he didn't need CPR whatever that is. Her brown hair, eyes and form are pleasing. _What is this place? Is it Midgard? Loki would know. He fills his head with all sorts of things when he should be fighting. It comes in useful at times. Not that I would tell him that. It would only encourage his unwarriorlike behavior. _

He can hear voices coming outside and looking for him. He jumps into the creature and he and the Midgardians leave. As they travel, introductions are made. The pleasing female is Jane Foster, the one who thought him a threat Darcy Lewis and a man named Erik Selvig. Selvig, if not the others, recognizes Thor's name. What is annoying is that Erik Selvig doesn't believe Thor.

"You think me a liar," Thor asks in annoyance.

"Those are children's tales. Plus, you don't have Mjolnir and Darcy took you out with a taser," Erik Selvig replies.

"My father is displeased with me," Thor mutters uneasily. _I don't like appearing weak. _

"Right," Selvig mutters with an askance look.

_At least I'm not Loki. Loki, with his reliance on words, would never be believed. I will prove myself to these mortals. _

His thoughts are disrupted by a yell of dismay from Jane as she pulls the creature to a halt.

"Hey! Who are you people and why are you taking my things," she demands. Thor, seeing a way to prove himself a warrior, follows her. The robbers of the Lady Jane are men in black suits.

"Ms. Foster, my name is Phillip Coulson and I work for a government agency named SHIELD. Your research and equipment is needed to resolve some questions. Here is a check with generous compensation for your time and equipment."

"A check? Those things are mine. I won't let you take my research," Jane snaps and waves a small notebook. Coulson takes it from her.

"Thank you."

Thor steps in front of Jane.

"It is wrong to treat a lady such. Give Lady Jane back what belongs to her," he demands determinedly.

Coulson shakes his head.

"We don't intend a fight."

_If I defend her father will relent and give me back Mjolnir. _

He charges at Coulson and Coulson removes a small device. Thor barely has time to recognize the objects transmitting painful lightning before he feels it again.

"Jane, he's waking up," Darcy reports.

"Being around us seems bad for your health," the beautiful Lady Jane murmurs as daylight frames her face. Thor smiles.

"It is nothing and the company is pleasant," he turns to Selvig, "You know of Mjolnir. Have you heard any word of it?"

Selvig looks unsettled.

"Erik?"

"Jane, just because we have a 'Loki' doesn't mean this is Thor."

"Those myths are only tales! You need not fear. My brother is no monster."

Darcy sniffs.

"Of course he isn't a monster! He's a hero! Wait, did you say brother?"

"Aye, he is my brother and not uncle as in those false tales. I am his older brother. You have seen Loki? What mischief has he done? Father will be most displeased with him."

_If I right whatever Loki has done then Heimdall will tell father and I can go home. That must be why I was sent here. _

"Are you saying Loki's a space alien? Oh man, the fans are gonna eat this up! Let's go to the diner," Darcy suggests.

The diner turns out to be a place that provides sustenance. Midgardian customs prove strange when Lady Jane chides him for calling for more of a pleasing beverage. Thor is unused to being spoken to in such a way but Lady Jane is beautiful so he allows it. He starts telling them about Asgard when he overhears about what must be Mjolnir.

"I must retrieve Mjolnir," Thor states fixedly.

"Jane, Darcy don't get involved in this. Just because he says he is Thor doesn't mean he is. Plus, getting involved in something which doesn't concern us could be dangerous," Erik says.

"You sound like my brother when he worries overmuch," Thor replies contemptuously.

Being compared to Loki clearly poleaxes Selvig.

"I can fetch Mjolnir alone," Thor states bravely.

"I'll go with you. It sounds like the same people who took my research," Jane volunteers.

"I don't like how he talks about Loki, but he could also be Loki's brother. Maybe Loki would want us to help him. By the way! Smile," Darcy states.

Thor does and Darcy points a small device at him.

"Loki's brother…this is so going on Facebook. Okay, let's go defeat the men in black and help Loki's hot brother," Darcy orders.

"This is a bad idea," Selvig mutters. Thor notices, that like Loki, the man still comes despite his faintheartedness. _Like Loki he is loyal to those he loves…my brother told me to never doubt he loves me. Loki doesn't see a lot of things but I could never doubt his love. _

They travel to near the SHIELD base. Thor looks at them seriously.

"None of you are warriors. I will do this alone."

_Once I have Mjolnir and my strength back I would need no help anyhow. I am Thor. _

He is rethinking that as he sits contained. _How could I be defeated? How could Mjolnir refuse to come back to me? Nothing makes sense. I am Thor! No challenge is supposed to be too great for me. _He looks up and is surprised to find Loki standing in the room. Thor's Midgardian cloths are informal. Loki's are elegant. _The mortals are right about Loki being here. They don't seem to think he's been doing anything untoward. He must be here to bring me home. My faithful brother. _Thor feels a subdued mix of happiness and embarrassment to see his brother. _I am embarrassed to be seen like this but glad to see someone who believes in me. _

"Brother! Are you here to bring me home?"

Loki grabs a chair and sits down. What he says shocks Thor.

"No. To be quite frank you have some learning to do. I warned you against Jotunheim, and even your friends did, but you still led us there. I have kept you from experiencing the consequences of your actions for too long. You're staying here until you prove worthy of Mjolnir."

_He has protected me? How can he be so conceited? People do not respect his tricks. They only treat him with any respect because I love him. How can he think to leave me here after all I have given him? If he is not here to help me then why is he here? _

"To let you know Sif and the others are coming here to guard you," his brother explains.

_What is Loki speaking of? This is just a setback!_

"Guard me from what? I don't want them seeing me like this brother! You have to convince father not to send them."

Loki pinches his nose in exasperation.

"Thor, _you are mortal_. Until you gain back Mjolnir you are in danger and so is this realm because of your presence. You need all the help you can get."

"If foes come I will prove myself a warrior and win Mjolnir. No one would be in danger."

Such is obvious but Loki seems annoyed.

"You're not thinking Thor! Until you learn to do that then you'll never get Mjolnir back."

_I love him but there is so much he doesn't understand._

"What do you know of a warrior's pride brother? Those tricks you use-"

Loki's eyes flare with anger and he interrupts.

"I am not starting an argument with you about this! Father said "he who is worthy will possess the power of Thor". You need to become worthy. How you do that is up to you. I must protect the realms. By the way, I'm sending you aid since he fell into the Odin-sleep."

_Loki ruling Asgard? I am supposed to be king! _

"You?! I am meant to rule Asgard. I order you to end this foolishness at once brother. "

Loki does not bow to Thor's higher rank. His eyes smolder with more anger.

"Right now you don't rule. The _responsibility_ falls to me. I have to figure out how and why the frost giants got into the vault. I must prevent the war _you_ almost caused. Don't look at me like that. I should have known better than to think I could talk any sense into you!"

His brother leaves in an angry huff. Thor feels anger himself.

_He leaves me here and rules in my place? What kind of brother shows such disloyalty! _

He doesn't have long to ponder his errant brother's perfidy when the son of Coul returns.

"Your friends have asked us to give you back. We've decided to comply. You also have some others waiting to see you," he tells Thor.

As they walk through the base Thor sees Jane's notebook and snags it. _She showed faith in me. I need to repay that. _

He leaves the base to find Jane, Darcy and Selvig eyeing Sif and his other friends. _Loki really sent them. He could have kept them for himself to give him counsel. Instead, he sent them to me. He is behaving wrongly but he loves me. When he sees the error of his ways I shall take that into account. _

"My friends!"

"Thor are you alright? Loki said the All-Father made you mortal," Sif asks concernedly.

"I am diminished but still hale and hearty my friends. Is it true my brother rules Asgard?"

They nod. Thor looks at his mortal companions.

"We must take my friends to the diner!"

"In for a penny in for a pound," Selvig groans. Thor grins at him and slaps the man on the back. Selvig staggers and his friends snort.

"Come, let us eat," Thor yells joyfully.

"Hold up, I don't think so. Did your friends just laugh at Erik almost falling over?"

"Darcy's right. That isn't right. It isn't our fault we aren't like you. If you can't respect us then you can make your own arrangements," Lady Jane demands.

_The Lady Jane is as fierce as a dragon but as beautiful as a shield maiden of Valhalla. I don't wish to leave her company. _

"My friends, please don't jest at my mortal friends. As you can see they take offense. Lady Jane! I retrieved this for you," Thor states.

Jane gives the base an uneasy look and stores the notebook. She stiffens when she sees Coulson coming. _She will not let him retake what is hers. She is stubborn and beautiful. _

"As you see this is a unique situation. Dr. Foster, if they can help you with your project, or provide any other insights, that could be good for diplomatic relations. Take this debit card and use it to pay for their expenses," Coulson says as he hands over a piece of metal. He leaves and Lady Jane looks at the card thoughtfully.

"The diner is as good as anywhere," she says.

Thor introduces his friends to the sustenance the diner provides. Volstagg, as expected, is the most enthusiastic. Their serving girl is most impressed at Volstagg's capabilities.

"You must win every eating contest you try."

"Indeed, I do," Volstagg responds.

Thor explains about Yggdrasil as his friends continue testing the diner's ability to provide sustenance. Jane and Selvig are both interested in the Bifrost. The conversation continues on the way back to Jane's domicile. Darcy puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay, two things. One, if all of you are going to be staying with us then the couch won't be enough. We've got to get some more stuff: sleeping bags and even some mattresses since the Men in Black are paying the tab. Food would be good too. I vote Wal-Mart," Darcy comments.

"Darcy, could you do it? I want to hear more about Yggdrasil. Erik, I really think this is an example of Asimov's idea about magic being science we don't understand yet," Jane replies.

"I have to admit it seems likely. I also think some of the things I've seen Loki do in those YouTube videos might be from some special ability," Erik retorts quickly.

"Okay, you two keep talking with his royal hotness. The rest of you," and Darcy grins especially at Frandal who smiles, "can help me at Wal-Mart. It'll be a long trip and you can tell me things about your home."

Thor spends a most enjoyable time discussing Yggdrasil, the Bifrost and Earth views on such things with Lady Jane and Erik Selvig. He doesn't understand a lot of what Jane says but her fervency is contagious. _In this way she is like my brother. I could listen to him expound on unimportant things for hours just because they mattered to him. Not that I mean to insult Lady Jane! It is just such things are unimportant to a man and a prince. As for Loki it, sadly, has been years since he has taken me into his confidence. Deep down he must know his focus is wrong but he doesn't want to admit it. That is why we have become so far apart. _

He is left alone with Jane for a while as Erik decides he needs more sustenance before Lady Darcy and Thor's friends return. _I am enjoying this time with the Lady Jane. She is passionate about what matters to her and her happiness is contagious. _

Their idyll is broken when Darcy comes into the room like a whirlwind. She glares at Thor and turns imploring eyes on Jane.

"Where's Erik?"

Erik reenters the building.

"What is it Darcy?"

"Jane, Erik you've got to talk some sense into Thor's friends. Thor, not to be insulting, but your friends are jerks. If I hear any of them, especially _her_, insult Loki one more time I'm going to taze all of them!"

"We meant no offense," Frandal says beseechingly.

"Do you think when Loki said to honor mortal customs he included views about himself?"

"Yes," Hogun grunts.

"They talk about Loki like he's some sort of weakling! Then they inferred he did something foul to get on the throne!"

Thor frowns. _Surely they only jest but treason is nothing to joke about! Lady Darcy must have misunderstood! I was angry at Loki but I could never truly doubt his heart. Though Sif especially has tried to get me to do so._

"My friends, surely you do not believe my brother would harm me or Asgard?"

"Laufey said there was at least one traitor in the House of Odin and Loki has always envied you," Sif says bluntly. Frandal and Volstagg look uneasy and Hogun looks neutral.

_He left me here. Magic got the frost giants into the vault-no! Surely not! He told me not to doubt he loves me. He wouldn't lie to me about that. _

"My brother would never betray me! He loves me and sent you here for my sake."

"It also gets us out of the way," Hogun points out.

"Thor was banished by the All-Father. Plus, Loki seemed so serious about us protecting Thor and the mor- I mean humans." Frandal's look at Darcy gets a stubborn huff.

"You're not getting me to soften up that easily Merry Man."

"He told us to help Thor," Volstagg says collaborating Frandal's defense. Darcy looks at all of the four, and then with a huff, pulls out her phone.

"This screen is small but hopefully you all have spider sight and can see it."

There is a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway is Coulson.

"Dr. Foster, we apologize for the inconvenience and return all of your things. Please understand SHEILD has a duty to this planet. We are the good guys. As proof, we would like to offer you the opportunity to continue your research with our funding. You can continue to work here or wherever you want. All we would ask is being keyed in to all of your findings."

"Why the sudden change…Loki said something didn't he? Don't hide it Agent K!"

"Loki is an Avenger and we didn't wish to offend him. Professional courtesy."

"My brother didn't tell you to let me get Mjolnir?"

"Don't doubt him. He doesn't have jurisdiction here so he's limited to suggestions."

Coulson's answer makes shameful thoughts subside. _I can't doubt Loki. He's never abandoned me. I can't let my friends doubt Loki either. What does it say about them that they do? Then again, I'm his brother and even I struggle at times…he's so unusual and hard to understand._

"Give me that laptop! This bunch is completely wrong about Loki. I'm going to open their eyes."

"I haven't seen any signs he's like his myth counterpart except for some mischief," Erik points out.

"See! I had a hard time bringing Erik around. Even Jane likes Loki and she hardly ever takes a break from science."

Thor feels a spurt of jealousy. _Loki has won her approval with his quick mind? Jealousy of my brother? I haven't felt that since our training in non-warrior arts. _

"I'd recommend "Everybody Loves Loki" by reluctantsciencenerd," Coulson says as he leaves.

"I made that video! Nice to meet one of my fans. All of you watch. The song is "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic," Darcy orders.

Thor and the other Aesir are startled when images appear and sound comes out of nowhere. In the beginning of the video his brother appears at various settings showing off his wit and causing mischief. Often accompanying him and encouraging Loki's actions is a mortal male. ("Tony Stark", Darcy says.) The two start appearing in pictures in random locations. In the middle of the song the music slows down. Loki and Stark see a villain attacking innocents. Thor sees both of their eyes hardening.

"We're no heroes…," Stark says with a dangerous grin. Loki returns it.

"…But we'll just have to do," Loki finishes.

Loki is shown denying an alliance and defeating the villain. The music goes back to its normal volume and speed as Loki and his mortal friend disappear after defeating the cur. After that more images of his brother are shown. In all of the images his brother looks determined and smiling. Sometimes the smiles are battle ready smiles, other times mischievous and many are devious. An archer and a red haired female start to appear in some of the images. Words accompany many of the images. "Avengers confound attempt to sabotage peace talks", "Avengers keep villain from detonating weapon and save thousands", "Loki and Tony Stark deliver aid supplies to assist in relief efforts" are only some of them. At the end of the video is one final image. It is an image advocating Midgardians to read. On the left, Loki stands with an old tome in one hand and magic in the other. Stark stands on the right with what Darcy says is a tablet and an image projected from something he holds. 'Read and make your dreams come true' the image exhorts. Loki's smile is a relaxed one that Thor hardly ever sees. _He has not smiled at me like that in centuries. He let the Midgardians- the humans- capture that smile. He trusts them more than he trusts me. _

"You see that? Loki's not just a hot guy. He's a hot guy with a good heart that isn't here to defend himself. You know what I'm going to do if I ever see him? I'm going to say 'thank you' and see if he'll let me show him some hospitality," Darcy defends heatedly.

Sif and Hogun are shocked into silence. It is clear that a brave, selfless and appreciated Loki is a shock. Volstagg blinks as he tries to process. Frandal seems less shocked by the video and more that a maiden would admire Loki.

_These are my friends. People who insult my brother. I've insulted him too but I thought it was for his own good. Asgard is right to disregard magic and the mind and disapprove of him. Isn't it?_

Thor sits on the roof troubled at heart. The Lady Darcy's defense and Thor's love for his brother conflict with Asgard's views and his brother's flaws. There is a stalemate in his heart caused by vehement battle between the two.

"You look troubled."

"Lady Jane, I love my brother but…his ways are not approved of."

"A lot of people have looked down on me too. They think my attempt to build a Bifrost is pointless, stupid and wrong. I've kept going but it's not fun. Thor, you love your brother. Look at your past with that and not what your home thinks of him."

"His trickery comes in useful but it's still trickery."

"So you and your friends benefit from it and insult it? You're not the person I thought you were Thor. I thought you were someone who was open-minded and had a large enough heart to see past 'what everyone knows'. You only listen and approve of me because it fits with your society's perceptions of what women can do."

Her disappointment hurts because Thor feels like he's losing something important. It also hurts because it makes him think of Loki. Thor sees Loki turn from an open-hearted boy into a cold man because Thor and the rest of Asgard turned away from him.

He spends the night looking back over his and Loki's lives. He evaluates his society's perceptions. Thor sees Loki help Thor and others who disapprove of him. He sees that Loki's abilities are useful. He sees Loki show love and loyalty.

_He is not perfect, but neither am I. My brother, I have wronged you. I am unworthy of your love. I am unworthy of Asgard's trust. Even now you fix the consequences of my actions. I should have listened to you and not gone to Jotunheim. When you advised me there I hissed at you to know your place as if 'your place' was lesser than I. Why did father pick me to rule Asgard? It must be because I happen to be what Asgard likes. That doesn't make me more worthy. _

_I am going to change. I don't know if I can regain your favor, or Jane's, but I shall try. I shall treat magic users and everyone else as individuals. I will let their words and actions speak for them rather than general perceptions which can be wrong._

_I know this vow is not enough to regain Mjolnir. I would not have it be. I will be worthy of Mjolnir when I can in, some way, make amends to you. _

_Please be well Loki. I wish that I had told you that you had no reason to envy me. I wish I had told you never to doubt I love you. I can only hope that my actions shall prove my feelings. _

* * *

Thank you for reading I also appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews- they make a writer's heart glad :)

I don't think there is a 'reluctantsciencenerd' on YouTube. If I hear there is I'll think of something else for Darcy.

Writing from Thor's POV was hard. I wanted him to care for Loki and be unknowingly blind rather than a total jerk. Anyhow, he feels a bit cardboard… On another note, I apologize to anyone who wanted to see Sif-Jane-Thor drama but I just wanted to give a brief look at what Thor was up to. The story is about Loki after all ;)


	22. Brothers Reunited

Chapter 21: brothers reunited

Loki takes the time to write up a report for Coulson before leaving Asgard. After a trip to the Bifrost he appears in a desert. The presence of a small van and some SHIELD operatives proves that Jane Foster can detect the Bifrost. _ Perhaps she and I could speak of magic and technology. Tony would wish to meet her as well. _

The small van opens to reveal two women, an older man, Thor and Thor's friends.

"It's him," one of the women murmurs with wide and happy eyes. Loki smiles at her. _I need to speak with Thor but some public relations first could be pleasant. I've been around Tony too much. _

"My lady you know of me but I have not yet had the honor of making your acquaintance."

The woman holds out a hand. Her eyes are friendly behind her glasses.

"My name's Darcy. I'm a big fan. Thanks for the good stuff that you do. I used a video I posted on YouTube to set those jokers," a quick gesture at Sif and the Warriors Three, "straight. Your brother helped too once he got his head out of his backside."

Loki's eyes meet an embarrassed looking Thor's.

"I appreciate your help, Darcy, but I can fight my own battles," Loki says.

"You shouldn't have to fight alone. You save us humans and you're stuck with us. If Stark was here he'd rip them a new one, but since he wasn't, I did it. Stark…I wish I could meet him too. Agent K won't give me Stark's phone number."

"My lady, you show snark and wit. Tony would be glad to meet you. I'll have to see what I can set up. In the meantime, there are things I must do. First, I inform all present that things have been settled with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson, I had time to draft and email a report. In summary, the Jotuns were pawns by another who was a pawn himself. The All-Father wishes to meet with those of Midgard to discuss relations and future events."

"I'll communicate that to Director Fury."

"Thank you. Second, I wish to settle matters here. Have Sif and the others respected the customs of this realm?"

"They did once we got a few things straight," Darcy says while giving Loki an appreciative look.

"Then they followed my orders. Forgive me for speaking bluntly, but Thor is still banished. You four need no longer guard him so return to Asgard."

Loki is not being cruel. _I don't know if they've hindered Thor with stupidity. At the least they might have encouraged complacency. Plus, it will be easiest to speak with Thor without them involving themselves. _

To his surprise they bow to him and leave for Asgard without objection. Loki lifts an eyebrow. He gives Darcy an impressed and evaluating look.

"You shall have to explain how you did that."

"To be fair, your bro helped and so did Jane and Erik."

"Jane Foster I presume? I would be honored if we could converse about how magic and science intersect. I hope Agent Coulson returned that which is yours."

"They did. It's nice to meet you."

Jane Foster is beautiful. It is obvious Thor has realized this by the way he looks at her. Loki turns his attention to Erik Selvig and offers a hand.

"Am I correct in assuming your surname means you got exposed to those awful myths? That you spoke in my defense impresses me greatly."

"You seem like a good person. It wouldn't have been right to do otherwise," Erik says as they shake hands.

"I would appreciate speaking more with all of you but I need to speak with my brother alone."

"Hey, you two should speak at our place. Loki, you can cast spells to block out sight and noise. Then you two would have privacy. Here's a picture so you know where to go. We'll be at the diner. Thor, you can show him after you two talk."

Loki gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you Darcy. Thor?"

Thor sets his shoulders and nods. Loki clasps his shoulder and then teleports Thor to the location in the picture. He suppresses a shudder at feeling his energy diminish. _I'm still not back to normal. _

"Loki, that ability is most useful. All of your abilities are useful. I am sorry for not seeing their worth or yours. Whatever you have to say to me I wanted you to know that."

_Thor finally sees? What did Darcy and her cohorts do? Thor finally sees but he might change his mind. _

"Thor, I value your feelings but please don't say anything more until you have heard what I have to say. The Jotuns were pawns of a dark elf named Malon. He provided the magic and Laufey the forces to make the vault break in. Malon never meant for them to get the Casket. He wanted a war between Jotunheim and Asgard. Laufey was only too happy to oblige, as you saw, but his son Helbindi felt differently. I defeated the dark elves while Helbindi fought Laufey. His mother Farbauti decreed that Laufey be exiled. Helbindi is not his father or a monster. Farbauti didn't want war and is not a monster either. A Jotun healer, Angrboda, saved the life of a Jotun guardian which helped me defeat a kurse elf. A guard captain, Thrym, and his guards were wise enough not to betray Helbindi and Farbauti. The Jotuns have made mistakes but they are not monsters."

"I have learned in my time here that no one should be viewed by general views alone. Not magic users and not Jotuns. I have caused enough harm to you by viewing you only through Asgard's incorrect assumptions. I shall use my mind more."

_Is there hope?_

"I am glad to hear you say that Thor. My research shows Jotuns treasure the Casket. I decided an oath by it and supervision would be enough for them to use the Casket. I also returned a device to them that a Jotun mage created. He had loaned it to the elves. Loptr was a person I would have liked Thor. Witty, a silver tongue, practical and kind by his peoples' definition of the term."

Thor blinks and thinks.

"The perceptions about Jotuns must be wrong for you to act thus. I am curious about Loptr since you approve of him. I am glad the Jotuns have a chance to overcome misconceptions. If I meet a Jotun I will not shame you."

_Meet a Jotun? Ironic you should say that…Will you still trust me when you learn of my heritage? _

"Loki? What is wrong? Please tell me."

Loki sees no pity or contempt in Thor's eyes. It's like they are children again. He spins away and swallows.

"There is a tale the All-Father didn't tell us about Jotunheim. You need to hear it."

It would be smarter to look at Thor as he spoke but in this Loki is a coward. _I can face all of Jotunheim with battle wounds. I can face down dark elves. I can stand toe to toe with the All-Father. I can't stand to see if Thor's love for me dies. _

"The All-Father had just taken the Casket when he heard what sounded like crying. Still having some compassion, despite fighting a war, he went towards the crying. He found a Jotun runt left by his father, Laufey, to die. Who knows why the child was so small. Maybe it is due to fire giant blood in Queen Farbauti's family. Laufey cared not for any explanation. Laufey could not bear for anyone to know that his queen had birthed such a disgrace. The child's innocence and determination to live impressed the All-Father. He picked up the baby and the baby shapeshifted into an Aesir. He brought the baby back to Asgard and raised it as his younger son."

There is silence from Thor for several moments. Loki hears footsteps and spins around defensively. Thor looks at him wide eyes.

"You are a Jotun and a fire giant?"

Something in Loki snaps and he turns Jotun.

"Do you see a monster when you look at me _brother_?"

Thor looks at Loki from head to toe. His eyes meet Loki's and remain there.

"No. That would wrong you," an expression of rage crosses his face,"Laufey abandoned you! I could have lost you if father had been too slow to find you."

Loki glares when Thor moves to embrace him. _Is he insane? He could die from the chill!_

"Thor, it is one thing to allow Jotuns are not monsters. You really wish to hug one? The chill could kill you," he says in a plea for reason.

"I was only thinking of showing you I love you. I am sorry for not thinking you would worry about harming me. Brother, would it harm your plans if I killed Laufey?"

Loki has never heard Thor sound as cold as when he asks that.

"Thor, if he hadn't abandoned me we would never have met. We might have been enemies," Loki says jestingly in an attempt to calm Thor down. Thor looks horrified.

"Loki, I would rather die than be your enemy. I love you even if I have been horrible at showing it."

_He still loves me despite my heritage. Will he still love me despite my almost disloyalty? _

"I almost did what Malon did. It would have been for different reasons but part of me loathed you."

_Now he will turn against me. The chasm between us is too wide. _

"Why? For how I harmed you?"

"Part of it was anger at how you treated me. I also was angry at Asgard for its contempt and jealous of you. You shouldn't love me because you think me the image of a loyal brother."

Thor steps closer to him.

"You have much to be angry at me and Asgard for. It would have been wrong to do, even if understandable, so I am glad you didn't do it. I forgive you. How can I not? I would still call you brother if you would have me. May I speak now that you have told me?"

Loki nods and changes back into his Aesir form. _He still loves me. _

"I apologize for not respecting you. I apologize for mocking you and allowing others to do so. Loki, I would fight with my mind and Mjolnir to be your brother. I would prove that I will not turn against you again. I would stand before all of Asgard and speak of the times you saved me. I would ask father why he chose me when it is obvious you would be a great king."

"I won't disavow you. You have many good qualities brother. Father chose you for those qualities and because you're his son by birth," Loki points out.

"Thank you brother. You said a true king puts others first. I shall do that. I wish you by my side, but not if that would bring you pain. I would miss you, and your skills, but expecting you to stay would be wrong. If it is best for you to go, to separate your path from mine, then I shall let you go with wishes for your happiness. If Asgard, if being by my side, is still what you wish, then I would fight for you. Tell me, Loki, brother mine, what is it that you want? I swear that I shall do all that is within my power to grant it."

Thor's eyes shine with humbleness, concern and determination. Loki sees the best in his brother and the king Thor could be. The king that Loki has hoped he could be- one who thinks for his peoples' welfare and puts them first. _He has changed. Asgard will fare well in his hands once he learns more of statecraft. _

A window smashes while Loki is pondering an answer to Thor's question that won't be too emotional. Loki musters up a protective spell but sees he doesn't need it.

Mjolnir has come back to Thor. There is a flash and Thor no longer stands in Midgard's clothing. He is in his armor and he glows with the power of Asgard once more. He grins joyfully at Loki.

"I have Mjolnir back!"

"As the humans might say- 'way to go Captain Obvious'," Loki says with a roll of his eyes as he repairs the window Mjolnir shattered in its haste to reunite with Thor. His flippancy is not as it appears. _He is willing to do stand by me, but will it truly last? He's the golden prince of Asgard again. I'm still the dark prince and I'm a Jotun. Father approves of me now, but Asgard is still coming around. _

"Thank you for repairing the window brother."

_It feels very good to hear that. _

"You are welcome brother but it was no large matter," Loki says trying to hide how happy he is to be appreciated.

"Loki, that you use your abilities to help me, whether the tasks are large or small, is a great matter. Loki, you are a strong magician, intelligent and a master of words. I am honored to call your brother and will show my appreciation of what you do more from now on. Which reminds me, brother, that you did not have the time to answer my question before Mjolnir returned to me. What is it that you want Loki? Fear not from any censure for me. I will listen and help."

Having Mjolnir back has not taken the humbleness, concern and determination from Thor's voice or eyes. Loki lets himself speak before his reserve can stop it.

"All I ever wanted was to be your equal," he answers feeling embarrassed at how pathetic that sounds.

Thor steps forward and places a hand on the back of Loki's neck. Thor's eyes show no scorn for the answer that reveals Loki's isolation and that Loki has doubted, despite his best efforts, that he is Thor's equal.

"You are my equal. You always have been even if I and others were too stupid to see it. You spoke to me before the coronation of envy and I am ashamed I said nothing. You are a master of magic and words. You have done so much good with both. Your skills are as valuable as mine. Do you still wish to be my advisor as we discussed as children? Or is there another path which would make you happy?"

"I still want to be your advisor. I never stopped. Though it would also be nice if...," he trails off embarrassed by a feeling that is almost, if not, more vulnerable than his comment about equality.

"What? Look at me Loki."

Loki looks into Thor's concerned, respectful and protective eyes. He remembers when he would just say what he thought and felt to Thor. No censuring, no wondering if Thor would mock him for it. Again, he decides to be honest even if he finds himself having trouble putting his thoughts into words.

"I've always been 'Thor's brother'. Compared to you, expected to follow in your footsteps and do what you want to do. What of you being 'Loki's brother'? I don't want you compared to me, for I want us to be equals. I also know, that when you become king, you will be my ruler. It would be nice, however, if you could be _my_ brother and be at _my _side as much as I have been at yours. I'll be your advisor but you also have to be mine. It's also time we did some things _I _want to do. Go to Alfheim's library, look for rare plants and other things that don't involve hitting something," he says with a mixture of embarrassment and vehemence.

"I am your brother as much as you are my brother. You are right and I vow to do so," Thor says and then pulls Loki close to give him a kiss on the forehead. The gesture is so deeply protective and warm that Loki thinks _T'or_.

That nickname brings up memories of looking to his brother for solace and protection. All of the sudden Loki feels the weight of all he has had to process alone and the physical weakness still remaining from having used up so much of his energy.

"Loki?"

Loki summons up a smile and perks up.

"You know being emotional isn't as easy for me as it is for you."

"I'm sorry for my part in causing you to become so closed in brother," Thor's voice is filled with pain and regret.

"I don't want you becoming mired in guilt Thor. Please accept the forgiveness I gave you earlier. Also remember that you have forgiven me for my errors in thought and deed."

Thor's eyes brighten but guilt still remains.

"I don't deserve you."

_I have longed to hear Thor say that. Now, I feel shame at that want because Thor is sad. _

"Thor, I don't want you feeling desperate and like there's nothing you can do to get what you want above all else."

"You felt you could not be my equal because I believed lies others told me."

Loki swallowed dryly.

"Yes, but I don't want you feeling pain. I wasn't lying before the coronation."

"I knew you weren't. I shouldn't have said-"

"Teasing can be fun, but Asgard's foolishness has led both of us to say things we should not. Can we agree to filter out Asgard's stupidity and keep the fun? Can you do that feathered one?"

"As you wish…cow," Thor says and then pulls Loki's forehead close to his. His hand on Loki's neck is warm. Loki basks in his brother's closeness. _We didn't lose each other. If I had given into bitterness we would have. I would have committed unforgiveable things and Thor wouldn't have understood the pain which was a part of the envy and anger. He might have lost his love for me. _The idea of being sundered permanently from his brother makes Loki shudder.

"What is it Loki?"

Loki decides to further test their new closeness by answering honestly.

"Thor, I think the worst of punishments is losing someone you love. I don't mean in physical distance, which could be hard, or even death which could be harder. I mean the cessation of love."

"Loki, what makes you think of such a thing?"

"If I had done the unforgiveable it would have led to that."

"Loki, you did not make that choice. I would have still loved you even if you had."

"Then how can you believe my love is not as strong, or forgiving, as yours?"

Thor looks at Loki clearly making sure that Loki has forgiven him. He smiles.

"My silver tongued brother. I should know better than to argue with you."

"That you should. Now that all this is settled we should join your friends."

"It will be good to tell them I have regained my position," Thor says and then frowns.

"What is it?"

"I feel as though there is still much I don't know about my time away from Asgard. Your summary of events told me much, brother, but I also think there is much you left out. Please tell me more of what happened. Were you injured? Are you alright with all that has happened?"

Thor's questions make tiredness come back to Loki's attention. Thor clearly sees this because he frowns in concern.

"Do not hide the truth from me brother," Thor says and then, after giving Loki an evaluative look, pulls Loki to sit with him on a couch. He wraps an arm around Loki and pulls him close. One of Thor's hands starts carding through Loki's hair. Thor's gentleness and warmth makes Loki want to fall asleep. He pulls away from his brother.

"We aren't children anymore and these aren't our lodgings Thor. This is not a time or place for coddling."

"Brother, if you won't let me care for you now shouldn't I at least know what has happened? You are not at full strength."

"I suppose it isn't right for Coulson to know what happened -since he might have read my report already- and you not know."

Thor's reactions span a range of emotion. He is dismayed at Loki not sleeping. He is disturbed that Malon would have located him if Loki hadn't thought ahead. He is proud and horrified at Loki going to Jotunheim alone. He is amused at how Loki blocked the kurse elf's nose. Finally, Thor is angry Loki has traveled and used magic while still weakened.

"You should be resting!"

"Thor, I took the Bifrost here."

"You have used magic since you got here! Loki, you seem strong enough to make the trip back home so we shall return there. I am not letting you leave your chambers until you are at full strength once more."

"Thor, I don't need to be coddled!"

"I apologize if I annoy you brother mine but I am going to be more protective of you. I could have lost you and I would not have such happen."

Loki feels love and annoyance at that. He decides to leave it alone for now.

"Thor, I will help my shield brother Tony if he needs me."

"He would not wish help if it would be harmful to you to provide it."

"I am not that weak. You are fussing!"

"It is not fussing to care for one I love. My stubborn brother. Your loyalty to your friend is great. Is there any way I can help?"

_Saying this doesn't call for hitting seems trite and hurtful. That pleading look makes him look like a golden retriever. Now that father knows of my travels perhaps I could get Thor a dog and myself a cat? _

_Back to the present problem. Thor wants to help. I want to encourage him to use other skills in addition to bashing things with Mjolnir. Is there anything he could do? I'll ask Tony. _

"Where is this diner Darcy spoke of?"

"I'll show you brother."

"Good. Let me send a text to Tony and then we can go."

Loki sits back down and pulls his phone out of his pocket. _Thankfully I had it in a pant pocket. Thor would blow a fuse if I had to take it out of my dimensional pocket._

I've saved the day! To make a long story short I found Laufey was being helped by dark elves. I handled the dark elves and Laufey's son Helbindi defeated Laufey. Turns out not all Jotuns believe 'runts' should be abandoned as Helbindi and his mother, Farbauti, seem to want to claim me. So only Laufey gets an 'A+ parenting' award. How are you? Did your father redeem himself slightly by having any good information in his papers? I'm a bit short on energy but I want to help if there's still anything left to do. Also, Thor has gotten his head straight and offers his help as well. (He's also become very overprotective. My brain must have melted because it's somehow as much endearing as it is annoying.) Let me know what's going on.

After sending the text, Loki turns back to Thor.

"Lead on brother."

Thor happily leads Loki towards the diner. As they walk down the street people see Loki and murmur. One person comes running over.

"Are you Loki of the Avengers?"

_I would have cast a spell so people wouldn't notice me but a certain brother would throw a fit and carry me back to Asgard. _

"I am. Picture or autograph?"

The person beams and pulls out their cellphone. Other people come over. _Thank goodness this seems like a very small town or Thor and I would be stuck for hours. _

"Who are you," one of Loki's fans asks Thor. Thor looks like someone smacked him with Mjolnir but then grins at Loki ruefully. Loki holds back a laugh. _I'm not perfect enough not to feel some satisfaction at being the one who is noticed. _

"This is my brother Thor."

"You two don't look alike," someone says suspiciously.

_I am going to nip any unsightly theories in the bud. _

"I found out recently I am adopted but that doesn't make Thor any less my brother. Any insinuations he is anything else would make me _quite_ unhappy," Loki says with a geniality that has an undercurrent of steel. _Passing the bar exam and having a way with words allows me to defend myself well here. _

Loki and Thor pose for some pictures. Loki signs autographs and gives some general answers about Thor and their home. _People generally still think me a superpowered human rather than an alien and I don't feel like changing that now. _

Loki finally dismisses his and Thor's admirers. Thor helps with a few glares. Thor leads Loki to a diner in which Darcy, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Coulson and Hawkeye are located.

"You okay," Darcy asks Loki. He gives her a smile for her concern and a nod. Thor reacts similarly to concern from Jane Foster though her concern and his response has romantic undertones Loki and Darcy's does not. As Loki and Thor join the group Loki's phone blasts the song that is Tony's text message tone.

"My apologies for the distraction, but I need to make sure Tony has no need of me."

He looks at his screen and sees Tony's response.

I knew you'd do it Reindeer Games! Good news about big bro getting his act together. As for me, dad's stuff was useful, I made a new element and now I've got a new arc reactor. I'll have to tell you about the epic science later. If your big bro wants to help, and you trust him, he could be a friendly face at the Exposition I'm having tomorrow night. I'm sick of the whole 'Merchant of Death' rep. I'm holding an Exposition to show off all the cool stuff I'm doing and am going to do. I don't need to tell you about that stuff- you've got your fingerprints all over most of it. You and big bro want to help me show off?

Loki gives the table as a whole a mischievous smile.

"Does anyone here have plans for tomorrow night?"

"What is it brother?"

"You're going with me to sunny Malibu to help my friend celebrate his victory Thor. Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig would you like to meet Tony Stark?"

Darcy lets out a victory whoop and gives Loki a grin.

"Really?"

"I think I can arrange it."

"He is a leading name in science," Jane Foster says thoughtfully as Selvig nods. Loki texts Tony.

Have you heard Jane Foster? She's creating a Bifrost along with another scientist named Erik Selvig. The snark is strong with their assistant Darcy for she humbled Sif and the Warriors Three enough they didn't give me any backtalk when I sent them back to Asgard. Also, I remember you mentioning something about an enemy who alluded to some thievery. Perhaps it might be best to have Thor, as well as our SHIELD fellows, as more than friendly faces? I know Coulson will want Thor in the Avengers so it could be a good team building exercise.

His phone quickly sends out Tony's tone again.

An Earth Bifrost sounds interesting and I like Darcy's potential. You've got a good point about Vanko, that's the guy who tried to kill me, since someone broke him out of prison. If you can sell it to Coulson go for it. Black Widow's already here providing backup.

"Tony would be thrilled to for all of you to come. I warn you there is some potential for danger, but there isn't much my brother and I can't handle. Agent Coulson, I think Tony's Exposition could be a beneficial opportunity for my brother to meet, and work with, the other Avengers. You would have to be foolish not to be interested in him. By the way, any news about the Captain or Banner?"

"The Captain's still adjusting and we think Banner needs more time to himself. We would welcome Thor joining the Avengers."

Thor grinned and threw an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"We can fight together brother. This shall be glorious," he said and then said somberly, "I promise I shall give your skills the respect they deserve. Thank you for giving me this chance to be at your side Loki."

Loki looks into his brother's serious eyes and then looks to see how the group is reacting. All of them act as if nothing is amiss. As if it is normal that the warrior prince of Asgard stand with the mage prince. He feels joy in these people and in this moment. He places an arm around Thor's shoulders and smiles.

"You're welcome, my brother, and I am glad to have you at my side."

* * *

Thanks for reading Thanks for reviewing, following and/or favoriting :)

I thought of the songs "Ships in the Night" by Mat Kearney and "Never Gonna be Alone" by Nickelback when writing Thor and Loki's conversation. Both songs speak of determination to be there for a loved one.


	23. The Stark Expo

Chapter 22: the Stark Expo

Coulson gets transportation to take the group to the quinjet. Darcy, Jane and Selvig start to raise concerns about what they will wear to the Exposition but Loki waves that off.

"My work with Tony has made me quite wealthy. Please, allow me to get clothing for you as thanks for helping my brother," Loki asks them.

"You don't have to do anything. Thor's body language shows you need rest," Jane says diplomatically and Selvig concurs.

"Please it is no bother," Loki reassures her.

"Let him do it you two! You know he'll get you guys something better than you would for yourselves," Darcy interjects pragmatically.

"Darcy!"

"Jane, think about it. You could reuse the outfits when you need to make presentations. It'd be very frugal."

Loki holds back a snort at this manipulative response. _Could Darcy Lewis become a member of my shield brethren? First Tony and his, then Myr and now her perhaps? _

"Jane is right my brother. You need to rest especially if there will be battle. We can make other arrangements," Thor says worriedly.

"Stop worrying Thor. I can probably get Pepper to help me- she'll most likely want a little break from things," Loki tells him.

"Pepper?"

"Tony's queen though they are not yet wed," Loki informs his brother.

Thor nods in understanding. The trip to Malibu passes quickly due to Loki convincing Thor to tell the story of his time on Earth. The quinjet lands where Tony and Pepper are waiting with a limo. Loki looks at his friend carefully. _He really is well. _

"My friends," he says to Tony and Pepper with heartfelt joy. Tony grins. Pepper looks at Loki thoughtfully and then hugs him tightly.

"I am glad to see you too shield sister," Loki tells her.

"You are right. She is just like mother," Thor comments.

"Thor, please elaborate as she could take that many ways."

"I am sorry Lady Pepper. I mean you have wisdom and strength like Loki and I's mother has," Thor elaborates sheepishly.

Pepper smiles and holds out a hand for Thor to greet her. Tony rolls his eyes at Thor's formal greeting. Loki gives his friend an amused look and then makes introductions. By the time the limo pulls away Tony has already coaxed Jane into a conversation full of science. Darcy is asking Pepper for Loki stories. As they get near to Tony's mansion Pepper turns to Loki.

"Loki, I know you like to handle things but let me help. I've got some tailors waiting at the mansion so you wouldn't need to go shopping if you don't want to. Tony has agreed to your friends and brother staying at the mansion so you don't need to find accommodations."

"Like Thor and I's mother you are wonderful at planning," Loki compliments.

"She must have needed it to keep up with you two," Pepper retorts dryly.

"I will concede that. Given my brother's current overprotectiveness I will accept your offer."

When they get to Tony's mansion the tailors are waiting. Darcy is ecstatic, Jane bewildered and Erik a bit overwhelmed. The tailors efficiently do their work and Loki pays for the apparel.

"What are you going to wear brother," Thor asks with concern. Loki looks over at Tony who has been patiently waiting for the tailors to finish so he can take Jane and Erik to the lab. Darcy gives Loki an understanding grin.

"Show your brother around. I can tolerate science enough to hang with these three."

Loki gives her a thankful nod and takes Thor to his room.

"I keep most of my clothing in my dimensional pocket as you know, but you also know I believe in being prepared," Loki says as he opens his closet. Thor looks at the clothing curiously. Loki explains what the different types are for. He then gives Thor a tour of the room.

"Mr. Loki, Prince Thor, Sir wishes to know what toppings you want on pizza."

Thor looks around for JARVIS. Loki reassuringly squeezes his brother's arm.

"That is JARVIS. He is a creation in the walls that is Tony's councilor and can see everything in Tony's domain and other places."

"It is good to meet you JARVIS," Thor says showing mother's manners.

"Likewise Prince Thor."

"I would like my usual toppings please. Thor would want every type of meat they have except fish," Loki says looking questioning over at Thor who nods affirmatively.

"They shall be here in fifteen minutes. What would you like to drink?"

"I feel like something different than my usual JARVIS. Ginger ale would do nicely. Brother?"

"Darcy introduced me to root beer."

"Very well. Thank you sirs."

They soon go downstairs for a dinner that turns into a long evening. As science is built and tales told Natasha and James join the group after their jobs finish for the day. Pizza and sugar beverages encourage late night hours. The next morning, Natasha and Pepper leave to finish last minute preparations. Thor joins Darcy in making sure Jane and Erik will be able to detach from science in enough time to get ready for the Exposition. Loki and Tony take time to catch up. All the Avengers, plus Pepper and James, hold a session to discuss strategy with Coulson.

The Exposition gaily begins filled with curious people dressed in their best. _Tony has a right to be proud. He has accomplished a lot and proven the name Stark is uniquely his. _Loki's musings are distracted by Coulson's voice.

"I'm detecting potential hostiles inbound. The objects are many and small."

During the strategy session it was decided Coulson would remain close by in the quinjet for this. As Coulson gives coordinates Loki exchanges a look with Thor. His brother hoists Mjolnir and gives Loki a cautionary look.

"Be sparing with your magic brother. Think of it as a challenge."

"Thor, your reasoning is sound so you have manipulated me a bit," Loki allows.

Thor gives Loki a fond grin and then flies off. It was decided that in the event of hostiles the Avengers and James Rhodes would split into two groups. One group would go out to engage the hostiles before they could arrive at the Exposition. That group would consist of Tony, Thor and James in a suit gifted to him by Tony. Tony passed the gesture off as 'product quality control' but Loki knew it was a gesture of trust in James. After some discussion James' suit was named 'War Machine'. Tony didn't need to offer Loki a suit as both of them knew Loki's skills were different. Coulson would engage the hostiles in the quinjet.

The other group would protect people at the Exposition site. This group consists of Pepper, Natasha, Loki, Happy and Hawkeye. Pepper, Natasha and Happy begin herding people inside the main Exposition building. Loki makes a shield around the building to protect it from attack. Hawkeye prepares for fighting.

Loki's Asgardian eyes see the battle coming towards them before the humans do. The remaining stragglers, seeing the hostile drones, run for the main building. _The opponents are small so they are hard to hit. There are also a lot of them. Coulson in the quinjet, the two Stark suits (Iron Man and War Machine) and Thor represent a lot of firepower but they can't be everywhere. We've gotten a lot of people into the main building but there are still too many targets for those drones. _

_I'll make a secondary shield that will extend from the main building. No man-made objects, except those touching a person or one of Hawkeye's arrows, will be able to make it through the shield. Thor won't like the drain from making another and more complicated shield. _

_I don't like the drain either. Hopefully this battle will end soon. Too bad Thor can't send off an EMP. Then he could have handled the drones alone. _

"We've got company. Someone in a suit is coming. Iron Man and War Machine take the hostile in the suit. Thor, you and I will keep destroying the drones."

"As you say son of Coul!"

Loki holds back laughter at his brother's formal pronunciation of Coulson's surname. The laughter quickly fades at the battle he sees. Tony and James have their hands full with the enemy. Thor and Coulson can't take down all the drones. Some of them slip past and fire on people who haven't made it to the secondary shield, which is as big as Loki can make it, in time.

Loki splits his concentration between holding up the shields and firing blasts at drones. The battle after that is thankfully short due to the drone supply not being too vast. Tony and James soon subdue Vanko who was in the suit.

Thor lands next to Loki exuberantly.

"We did it brother. Us and our friends!"

Loki gives a brief nod as he deactivates the shields. _I don't feel as bad as I did when I left Jotunheim but I'm down. _

"Loki! What did you do?"

"He put up some kind of secondary shield. It saved a lot of people especially considering none of the drones could pass through it," Clint answers.

"Thank you Clint," Loki says acidly as Thor's frown becomes more intense.

"Brother-"

"Do not fuss on the field of battle Thor. I will look weak," Loki hisses at his brother. Thor nods understandingly but isn't happy. He keeps a watchful eye on Loki as the Avengers stay to help Pepper route in medical staff and help people leave. As soon as only the Avengers, James and the Puente Antiguo three remain Thor gives Loki a stubborn look.

"My brother requires rest. We shall return to your domicile now Man of Iron. Traveling to your domicile in the 'limo' will be less arduous than going back to Loki's chambers on Asgard."

_When Thor breaks peoples' names into components like that people can think it misunderstanding of the name. What he is doing is showing respect and/or calling upon the person's title. 'Son of Coul' shows respect for Coulson's lineage. 'Man of Iron' showcases Tony's creation of the suit and contribution to battle. If I can think of differences between Asgardian and English I am fine. Overprotective oaf! _

"Do not give me that look Loki," Thor orders in a firm tone.

"He's right. You look like crud," Tony interjects.

"I should turn your hair puce for that Tin Man," Loki mutters grumpily.

"That you have not shows you are tired. It's time for a nap," Tony replies cheekily.

Loki gives Tony a glower but goes to the limo. _I don't need to be fussed at. I will not fall asleep in the limo as that would give Thor encouragement. _He keeps that thought in mind until they reach the house. As soon as they get inside the house Loki starts to drag himself upstairs to his room. As he goes up the stairs he hears familiar heavy footsteps.

"I am not weak Thor. I do not need your aid."

"Loki, please, can we move beyond that? I did much to cause you to think help was only for the weak so I know I ask a lot. Please, let me help out of a wish to make things easier. Please Ki-Ki," Thor whispers.

_Thor, JARVIS can hear even whispers. Tony shall learn of that nickname and be insufferable. _Loki turns to glare at his brother but the golden retriever look melts his annoyance again. _I'm sensing a pattern here. Without a sense of entitlement Thor can look quite beseeching when he wishes. _

"Fine," he says and leans on Thor. Once they get to his room Thor insists on helping him to bed. His brother helps him change into some pajamas. As Loki's eyes close he sees his brother pulling over a chair so that he can stay close to Loki. The image causes a sense of comfort which, joined with tiredness, causes Loki to fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I also am grateful for the reviews- extra kudos to thepkrmgc for their reviews & for 'Tin Man' as a nickname for Tony :) Thanks to those who are following and/or favoriting- I'm glad to know you're looking to see how this story will go :)


	24. Going to Asgard

Chapter 23: Going to Asgard

When Loki first awakens he is surprised to feel stronger than expected. He is not surprised to see Thor sitting close by.

"How do you feel," Thor asks anxiously.

"Better than I expected. Do you have something to do with that?"

"Mother sent me some healing stones and instructions on how to use them to replenish your energy with Huginn."

"You did well. How is everyone," Loki asks.

"Well. Lady Jane and her friends work on science in one of Tony Stark's labs. He is in another preparing for a project. The others periodically come to Tony's home and enquire about you. Brother, I would ask your opinion on something when you are well if I might."

"Get me some food, brother, and you can ask me now. JARVIS please send up some chocolate protein shakes and other foods from the energy replenishment list."

"The food shall arrive soon Loki," the AI promises.

"Tell me of this matter Thor."

"I have feelings for Lady Jane. I am not sure how to pursue them."

"I noticed the potential for such. How to pursue a relationship with her has two aspects to consider. One is the personal dynamic between you. Mortal women, and Lady Jane in particular, may find some aspects of Asgardian courtship rituals unwanted. You can bring her gifts as signs of affection, but she shall require signs of respect as well. She will also want to get to know you in venues less formal than traditional formal royal Aesir courtship rituals dictate," Loki advises.

"You speak of Lady Jane requiring respect and once again show your wisdom brother. She was wroth with me for a time because I saw her in terms of Asgardian views on women. I had to prove that I respected her for herself. Thankfully, she accepted my heartfelt declarations of respect once I, as Darcy put it, 'got my head out of my backside'," Thor replies.

"I am glad you saw Jane's value Thor. She is intelligent and Asgard needs that as well as an infusion of alternate views. I would recommend you two creating guidelines for courtship. That will prevent much offense. You also need to consider how Asgard, and Earth, will view your courtship. Earth won't be as problematic as Asgard. Asgardians have views of mortals to overcome. Also, and not to belittle the lady, but she has not won enough distinction on this world yet to have comparable status to yourself. It would be best to delay mentioning your courtship, let alone bringing her to Asgard, until she gains some more distinction. Then she will have more ammunition to fight against disrespect."

Thor's shoulders slumped.

"I thought of how you have been treated and I feared for her there. I hoped I was being foolish but I am not am I? I dearly wish to show her Asgard, but I want her to be happy. I don't want her feeling disrespected or like she is…in my shadow," Thor tells him sadly.

"My suggestion would be to emphasize her wisdom when telling the tale of your adventures on Earth. Emphasize that she stood up to you and advised you. That, and seeing the capabilities of the humans going to Asgard, will sow the seeds of the idea that humans should be respected. When she has won more honors here, and in the best case scenario built a Bifrost, then she will be received well on Asgard. A slow courtship in which you emphasize your regard for her above any other will also emphasize her position. It will also keep you two from rushing into anything. I think it is possible, brother, to gain the type of long life we have for her but it isn't something to embark on lightly. She will have to prove she deserves the honor or her life would not be a pleasant one."

"That is a lot to think on but I thank you for the advice brother."

"The food is ready," JARVIS announces. Thor shortly returns with a large platter of food. Loki quickly eats it and feels his body extracting the nutrients. He also feels the need for rest assert itself once more.

"Sleep brother. All is well. I will stay by your side and make sure it remains that way," Thor promises.

When Loki reawakens he notices Thor is not with him. He sees his brother has not temporarily left him to use the restroom. _It does not seem plausible that Thor would randomly leave my side. _

"JARVIS where is my brother?"

"He is downstairs arguing with Agent Coulson."

"About what?"

"He does not wish you disturbed sir."

"JARVIS you didn't disturb me. I asked you. Also, I will feel disturbed if I don't know what is going on."

"Very well. Agent Coulson wishes to speak with you about preparing for Asgard. Thor says you need more rest."

"JARVIS, my brother is an overprotective oaf. I am going down there because I know Thor won't let Coulson up here."

Loki gets up and tests his balance. _Another day and my energy will back up to full strength. Then Thor's coddling can cease. _He walks downstairs and, sure enough, Thor vehemently protests Loki being up.

"You are not at full strength yet. You won't become so unless you rest."

"Thor, I need mental stimulation. Agent Coulson and his fellows need to be able to make a good impression on Asgard for various reasons. We discussed one of them if you remember."

Thor gives a reluctant nod. He then sits next to Loki and shows every intent of remaining to watch Loki closely. Loki rolls his eyes but decides to placate his brother by leaning against him. Doing so causes Thor's shoulders to relax.

"Loki, what are your thoughts on who should go to Asgard," Coulson asks ignoring the brotherly moment.

"Do you have a preference as to whether Director Fury or you shall go? I can see benefits and downsides of each choice. Director Fury's stubbornness and bluntness, no offense, would win him more respect. Your less high key demeanor would take longer to gain approbation but there would be less conflict.

Tony's skill in building the suit will win respect other realms. His brash personality and exploits will win favor with the Aesir- but, as would be the case with Director Fury- there would be conflicts. I would think of asking Pepper to go to help minimize conflicts and because I think she would get along with Queen Frigga. I am unsure if Pepper would wish to leave Stark Industries unattended.

James Rhodes, if you can somehow secure him, would be beneficial because his status and exploits in his armed forces could be a good point of common ground.

Hawkeye should go because his skills will intrigue the elves. The elves will not interact much with your delegation because they don't believe in establishing relations with realms before members of the realm develop inter-realm travel. Hawkeye's skill with a bow will provide a way for them to converse without worrying about affecting Earth's development.

Black Widow's skills are also ones that other realms will respect. She can also help you in gathering information about the other realms.

I think those individuals should comprise the delegation. The Hulk, even if Banner was willing, would be too unpredictable. Captain America's past would gain respect but we don't need the conflicts sure to arise between him and Tony. Thinking of the captain and Banner reminds me of something. We need to get them into the team before we need them Agent Coulson. Trying to build a team on the battlefield can work but it can also be inefficient. There might be needless personality conflicts and property damage," Loki suggests.

"You have a point. We'll see about getting the Captain and Banner into the Avengers after we return from Asgard. Can you brief us on customs and history so we can minimize errors," Coulson requests.

"Of course. I can begin as soon as everyone is gathered. Not a word Thor," Loki comments.

Thor says nothing, but shows his support and care by gently squeezing Loki's shoulder. _It is as if we were boys again. Since Thor respects me again I enjoy this casual affection. _

"Brother, you can help me with the briefing if you wish. Until then, would you like to watch a movie with me? I think you will like the explosions in _Hot Fuzz_ and the bond between the two main characters makes me think of you," Loki says.

Thor is laughing exuberantly at the movie's ending when Coulson leads a group into the room. Loki is pleased to find both Pepper and James in the group.

"There's no way we're letting Tony offplanet unsupervised. You'll have too much to focus on to do it," James says while Pepper nods. Loki grins at the dirty look Tony gives them. He decides to start off with briefing everyone about Jotunheim as Thor is unfamiliar with Jotun customs. There are breaks for sustenance as Loki, with help from his brother, briefs the group on the other realms. Night has fallen by the time the briefing is finished. The group pledges to be ready to leave after breakfast.

It is decided that Loki and the rest of the group going to Asgard will take the Bifrost back to Asgard from Puente Antiguo. This gives everyone time to speak more before the Asgard group and the Puente Antiguo contingent go their separate ways. When they reach Puente Antiguo everyone disembarks and goodbyes are said. Loki laughs at Thor's surprised look at Jane Foster's goodbye kiss. His laughter turns into mimed gagging when his brother kisses in her return.

"Keep it PG you two," Tony calls out to the couple and Loki laughs. Darcy laughs as well and Loki grins at her. _It is pleasant to find another friend. _

The Puente Antiguo contingent boards a waiting SHIELD jeep. After the jeep leaves Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, James and Tony prepare themselves. Loki feels pride and care for these people. The faces of the others he cares for flash through his mind.

_You've made a mistake Thanos. You will rue the day you decided to try to end what I love. _

"Let's get this show on the road shall we," Tony asks with a jaunty smile.

Loki looks at Thor and Thor grins joyfully. Loki looks up the sky and speaks with the precision and confidence of a prince.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

* * *

The ending song off the _Thor_ soundtrack, "Earth to Asgard", seems like a great way to emphasize this is a _Thor _AU.

Thank you those who have and will review. I'm glad to see you liked the story, have constructive comments or both :)

Thank you for those who have and will favorite. That you like this story enough to want to read again is wonderful :)

Thank you to those who have followed this story. I'm glad you wanted to keep track of the story :)


End file.
